Boire et déboires
by acheroniastyx
Summary: Boire et déboires" ou quand une nuit de beuverie change toute votre vie... All human LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit, OS concours.**

**Titre : Boire et déboires…**

**Auteur(s) : Acheroniastyx**

**Béta :**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page :  
http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward POV: **

Depuis hier soir, je traînais dans les rues, écumant les bars de Chicago, les uns après les autres…

La tournée des grands ducs ! Mais pas pour faire la fête, oh que non ! Je buvais pour oublier, l'oublier, les oublier…

Toutes des salopes !

Il faisait nuit, il devait même être très tard. Je ne croisais que quelques quidams sortant des peep-shows du coin ou monnayant les faveurs des prostituées qui étaient dans la rue.

Ah ! Tiens, celui-là je ne le connais pas !

J'entrai dans un piano-bar, l'un de ceux où j'aimais jouer quelques soirs par semaine, pour le plaisir, lorsque je n'étais pas en tournée. J'ai la chance de vivre de ma passion : je suis pianiste, mondialement reconnu, et je voyage beaucoup, mes concerts m'emmenant des Etats-Unis à l'Europe, en passant par l'Asie.

L'atmosphère de ce bar était intimiste, lumière tamisée, des petites tables rondes où étaient disposées des bougies, étaient installées sous de petites alcôves, en hémicycle autour d'une piste de danse, et enfin une petite scène où était installés un splendide piano demi-queue, un Steiner, quelques guitares folk, une batterie et une contrebasse à l'attention des musiciens présents parmi la clientèle de ce bar.

Je m'installais sur un tabouret au comptoir, enfin j'essayais ! Je dus m'y reprendre en trois fois…

- J'allais fermer, mais à ce que je vois, vous avez bien besoin d'un verre… Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

- Une double tequila frappée, s'il vous plait.

Le barman déposa mon verre, une bouteille de schweppes devant moi, ainsi qu'une petite assiette avec du sel et une rondelle de citron. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à attraper un sous-bock sans chanceler dangereusement sur mon siège, le barman me le tendit. Je versais une petite goutte de schweppes dans ma tequila, mis du sel sur ma main, le léchais, frappais ma téquila avant de l'ingurgiter et de sucer mon citron.

- Une autre !

Je l'avais à peine avalée que je réclamais la troisième.

- Ben mon gars, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme !

- Ah ! Tu crois ! M'exclamais-je, acide. Drôlement observateur ! Encore une.

- Eh ! Te vexe pas, mec, mais j'ai comme l'impression que t'as déjà suffisamment bu, tu crois pas ? Tu tenais même pas sur tes quilles en entrant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! T'es psy ? Non, barman. Alors sers-moi et fais pas chier.

Je regardais l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Il était grand, plus que moi, avait des cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux bleus perçants, qui vous donnaient l'impression de déchiffrer votre âme. Il émanait de lui une aura de sagesse et de confiance.

Il posa le verre devant moi et au moment où j'allais m'en saisir, il le retint.

- Tu sais gars, ça te servira à rien de noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool. Tu veux en parler ? Je m'appelle Jasper, Jazz si tu préfères !

Il me tendit son autre main que j'empoignais.

- Edward. Et… Non, pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- C'est le boulot ? L'argent ? Ah non ! Je sais. Problème avec ta petite amie ?

Et là, je me mis à fondre en larmes, comme une gonzesse. Heureusement que le bar était vide à cette heure ci.

- Eh ! Je te connais pas, mais franchement, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ! Me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Elles n'en valent pas la peine ! Toutes des garces !

Et là, je lui débitais tout : mon histoire avec Tanya, mon premier amour qui n'avait eu aucun scrupules à coucher avec Jacob Black! Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je ne rentrais que deux week-ends par mois à Forks, passant le reste de mon temps au conservatoire de Seattle, à travailler mes gammes, composer, diriger. Quel choc lorsque j'avais débarqué chez elle par surprise, un vendredi après-midi, pour la trouver au pieu avec celui qui se disait mon meilleur ami ! « Comprends le bien Eddy, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais te voir seulement un week-end sur deux, ce n'est pas assez ! J'ai envie de profiter de la vie, je suis jeune !»

Et Lauren… Ah Lauren ! Elle trouvait que je passais trop de temps à faire de la musique ! Pas un métier d'avenir selon elle. Un jour, elle m'a posé un ultimatum : « Ecoute Eddynou, maintenant tu choisis, c'est ta musique ou moi ! » J'ai essayé de faire des efforts, négligeant mon travail au conservatoire pour la faire passer au premier plan. Un mois plus tard, je la trouvais avec Tyler Crowley, à la sortie d'un cinéma, l'embrassant langoureusement… La garce !

Je m'étais replongé à fond dans ma musique, noyant mes états d'âme grâce à mon piano.

Puis vint Jessica. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais cette fille ! J'allais même la demander en mariage il y a deux jours…

Jessica est journaliste. Nous nous étions rencontrés un soir, après nous être perdus de vue pendant des années, à la sortie de l'un de mes concerts. Elle venait m'interviewer et nous avions eu le coup de foudre !

Cela faisait trois ans que nous vivions ensembles, mais malheureusement, son boulot ne lui permettait pas de m'accompagner pendant mes nombreux déplacements.

Il y a deux jours, je l'avais invité au restaurant, je voulais lui faire ma demande. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

« Ed, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Mais… J'en ai marre de ne te voir que six mois maximum dans l'année. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Tu te rappelles Mike Newtoon ? Il est maintenant PDG de la « Newcorp » concurrent direct de Nike. J'ai envie d'une vraie relation, pas d'une à mi-temps. Au-revoir Edward ». Et elle m'avait planté là, comme ça, sans un mot de plus !

Lorsque je suis rentré chez nous, j'avais vu que toutes ses affaires étaient déjà emmenées et que son changement d'adresse était fait…

- Merde ! Mais te démonte pas la tête pour ça, mec ! Si ces filles n'étaient pas capables de t'aimer pour ce que tu es, passion comprise, c'est qu'elles n'en valaient pas la peine. Tu la rencontreras la fille qui t'est destinée, crois-moi ! Tu l'auras ton happy end !

- NON. Je n'y crois plus…

- Dis pas ça ! Moi aussi j'ai eu mes soucis, mes galères de cœur ! Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à trouver la fem…

- Pfff ! Les nanas… TOUTES DES SALOPES !

Et là, venant de nulle part, ou plutôt de ma droite, je me pris une beigne magistrale qui m'envoya valser de mon tabouret de bar.

J'étais le cul par terre, pas d'autres mots possibles et relevais lentement la tête pour voir d'où venait le coup…

Je croisais d'abord deux longues jambes fines et merveilleusement ciselées, musclées juste ce qu'il faut, avant de tomber sur une taille de guêpe, puis une poitrine généreuse que je rêvais d'empalmer et un visage.

Et quel visage !

Le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu…

Un visage en forme de cœur, une peau si pâle, aussi blanche que la mienne, une bouche aux lèvres roses et charnues qui me donnaient envie de me jeter dessus et les goûter, un petit fin et retroussé, deux immenses yeux d'une incroyable couleur chocolat, si profonds que je pouvais m'y noyer, une masse de boucles brunes retombant en cascade sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille qui me faisait face.

Cette fille se cramponnait au comptoir et son corps tremblait de toutes parts.

- Mais t'es qui pour m'insulter ? Hein ? T'es qui ? De toutes façons, vous êtes tous que des ordures vous les mecs ! DES RACLURES !

Elle hoqueta et tituba jusqu'à son tabouret avant de commander une tequila frappée.

_Ah ! Au moins un point commun avec cette créature de rêve !_

_Arrête de délirer, les nanas sont toutes des putes !_

Je remontais difficilement sur mon siège et l'observais avaler son verre. Elle en but deux autres à la suite, et au moment où elle commandait le quatrième, Jasper lui dit :

- Mademoiselle, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je pense que vous avez suffisamment bu ce soir. L'alcool ne vous aidera pas à noyer vos problè…

- T'es psy ? Non, ba-ba-barman ! Alors se-sers-moi.

Il lui tendit son verre, mais comme il l'avait fait avec moi, ne le lâcha pas lorsqu'elle s'en saisit.

- Te vexe pas ma jolie, mais tu ne tenais pas sur tes guiboles en entrant… Celui-là n'aidera sûrement pas à arranger ton équilibre ! Tu veux en parler ? Je m'appelle Jasper, Jazz si tu préfères.

- Be-be-be… Pfff… Bella. Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets.

Bella. Ça lui allait vraiment bien car elle était incroyablement belle ! Et encore, c'était un euphémisme…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la nuit promettait d'être longue…

**Bella POV : **

Depuis maintenant trois jours, je traînais dans les rues, écumant les bars de Chicago, les uns après les autres…

La tournée des grands ducs ! Mais pas pour faire la fête, oh que non ! Je buvais pour oublier, l'oublier, les oublier…

Tous des salauds !

Il faisait nuit, il devait même être très tard. Je ne croisais que quelques quidams sortant des peep-shows du coin ou monnayant les faveurs des prostituées qui étaient dans la rue. Je pressais le pas, je ne voulais pas que l'un de ces tarés me prenne pour une fille de joie !

Ah ! Tiens, celui-là je ne le connais pas !

J'entrai dans un piano-bar, l'un de ceux où j'aimais me rendre quelques soirs par semaine, pour le plaisir, lorsque je n'étais pas en tournée. J'ai la chance de vivre de ma passion : je suis danseuse étoile, mondialement reconnue, et je voyage beaucoup, mes représentations m'emmenant des Etats-Unis à l'Europe, en passant par l'Asie.

L'atmosphère de ce bar était intimiste, lumière tamisée, des petites tables rondes où étaient disposées des bougies, étaient installées sous de petites alcôves, en hémicycle autour d'une piste de danse, et enfin une petite scène où était installés un splendide piano demi-queue, quelques guitares folk, une batterie et une contrebasse à l'attention des musiciens présents parmi la clientèle de ce bar.

Je m'installais sur un tabouret au comptoir, enfin j'essayais ! Je dus m'y reprendre en trois fois…

En plus du barman, il y avait un client installé au comptoir, à côté de moi.

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu, ou plutôt je l'avais vu en triple exemplaire…

Il parlait au barman, la tête plongée entre ses bras, écroulé sur le comptoir, il avait l'air si triste, il pleurait le pauvre. Une histoire de cœur si j'ai bien compris… Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Brusquement, il releva son visage et hurla :

- Pfff ! Les nanas… TOUTES DES SALOPES !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui décollais une baffe. Je ne pensais pas avoir frappé si fort, mais toujours est-il qu'il tomba de son tabouret, sur les fesses…

Il avait l'air grand, car même les fesses au sol, il était assez haut. Il avait une magnifique tignasse auburn aux reflets cuivre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, y glisser mes doigts…

_Bella ! Contrôle-toi : tous des salauds !_

Il releva lentement son visage, il avait l'air de me détailler…

_Ben tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

Puis, enfin, je vis son visage…

Je n'avais jamais vu un visage aussi beau. Parfait. Magnifique. Splendide.

Quels euphémismes pour décrire pareille splendeur !

Une peau très pale, aussi blanche que la mienne, une mâchoire forte et carrée, très virile… des lèvres charnues que j'avais envie de lécher et croquer, un nez aquilin et droit, des pommettes hautes et merveilleusement dessinées et ses yeux… Seigneur, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux ! D'un vert si brillant que j'avais l'impression de fixer des émeraudes, et si profond que je pouvais m'y noyer. Un adonis, un dieu…

Frappée par son regard pénétrant qui me vrillait, je me cramponnais au comptoir pour ne pas tomber, totalement éblouie…

- Mais t'es qui pour m'insulter ? Hein ? T'es qui ? De toutes façons, vous êtes tous que des ordures vous les mecs ! DES RACLURES !

Non mais c'est vrai ! On ne se connaît pas et il se permet de m'insulter !

Je grimpais difficilement sur mon siège avant d'aviser le barman.

Pas mal non plus celui-là : des cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules, des yeux d'un bleu perçant qui me donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait déchiffrer mon âme. Mais il y avait surtout cette aura de sagesse et de confiance qui émanait de lui.

- Une tequila frappée s'il vous plait.

Le barman me tendit mon verre, une bouteille de schweppes et une coupelle avec du sel et une rondelle de citron.

Je léchais le sel sur ma main, frappais ma tequila du plat de la main, les sous-bock étant à côté de l'autre raclure qui m'avait insulté, bus mon verre et suçais le citron.

J'en bus une seconde et une troisième, mais lorsque je commandais la quatrième, le barman l'ouvrit, bien entendu !

- Mademoiselle, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je pense que vous avez suffisamment bu ce soir. L'alcool ne vous aidera pas à noyer vos problè…

- T'es psy ? Non, ba-ba-barman ! Alors se-sers-moi.

Il me tendit mon verre, mais comme ne le lâcha pas lorsque je voulus m'en saisir.

- Te vexe pas ma jolie, mais tu ne tenais pas sur tes guiboles en entrant… Celui-là n'aidera sûrement pas à arranger ton équilibre ! Tu veux en parler ? Je m'appelle Jasper, Jazz si tu préfères.

- Be-be-be… Pfff… Bella.

_Ouais, il a raison, j'en ai un sacré coup dans le carafon !_

- C'est le boulot ? L'argent ? Ah non ! Je sais. Problème avec ton petit ami ?

Et là, je me mis à fondre en larmes, une vraie fontaine. Heureusement que le bar était vide à cette heure ci. Enfin presque !

- Eh ! Je te connais pas, mais franchement, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ! Me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Tous des ordures !

Et là, je lui débitais tout : mon histoire avec Jacob, mon premier amour qui n'avait eu aucun scrupules à coucher avec Tanya Dénali ! Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je ne rentrais que deux week-ends par mois à Forks, passant le reste de mon temps à l'Opéra de Seattle, à travailler mes arabesques, mes entrechats, mes pirouettes. Quel choc lorsque j'avais débarqué chez lui par surprise, un vendredi après-midi, pour le trouver au pieu avec celle qui se disait ma meilleure amie ! « Comprends le bien Bells, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais te voir seulement un week-end sur deux, ce n'est pas assez ! J'ai envie de profiter de la vie, je suis jeune !»

Et Tyler… Ah Tyler ! Il trouvait que je passais trop de temps à faire de la danse ! Pas un métier d'avenir selon lui. Un jour, il m'a posé un ultimatum : « Ecoute Bellybells, maintenant tu choisis, c'est ta danse ou moi ! » J'ai essayé de faire des efforts, négligeant mon travail à l'opéra pour le faire passer au premier plan. Un mois plus tard, je le trouvais avec Lauren Mallory, à la sortie d'un cinéma, l'embrassant langoureusement… Le salaud !

Je m'étais replongée à fond dans la danse, noyant mes états d'âme grâce à mon art.

Puis vint Mike. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ce mec ! J'allais même le demander en mariage il y a trois jours… Eh oui ! J'aime prendre les choses en main.

Mike est PDG de la « Newcorp », concurrent direct de Nike. Nous nous étions rencontrés un soir, après l'un de mes ballets, après nous être perdus de vue pendant des années. Il venait me demander un autographe et nous avions eu le coup de foudre !

Cela faisait trois ans que nous vivions ensembles, mais malheureusement, son boulot ne lui permettait pas de m'accompagner pendant mes nombreux déplacements.

Il y a trois jours, je l'avais invité au restaurant, je voulais lui faire ma demande. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

« Bells, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Mais… J'en ai marre de ne te voir que six mois maximum dans l'année. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Tu te rappelles Jessica Stanley ? Elle est maintenant journaliste pour la CBS. J'ai envie d'une vraie relation, pas d'une à mi-temps. Au-revoir Bella ». Et il m'avait plantée là, comme ça, sans un mot de plus !

Lorsque je suis rentrée chez nous, j'avais vu que toutes ses affaires étaient déjà emmenées et que son changement d'adresse était fait…

- Merde ! Mais te démonte pas la tête pour ça, ma jolie ! Si ces mecs n'étaient pas capables de t'aimer pour ce que tu es, passion comprise, c'est qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Tu le rencontreras ton prince charmant, celui qui t'est destiné, crois-moi ! Tu l'auras ton happy end !

- NON. Je n'y crois plus…

- Dis pas ça ! Moi aussi j'ai eu mes soucis, mes galères de cœur ! Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à trouver la fem…

- Pfff ! Les mecs… TOUS DES SALAUDS !

À ce moment, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et me retourna violemment.

Le dieu grec qui était mon compagnon de beuverie si je puis dire, me dévisageait, complètement hébété.

- Jacob Black ? Tyler Crowley? Mike Newton? C'est bien eux?

- Euh… Oui. Tu les co-connais ?

Il explosa de rire et de larmes en même temps et se tourna vers Jasper.

- Jazz ! Deux tequilas frappées s'il te plait !

Le Jazz en question secoua sa tête d'un air dépité, mais nous servit quand même.

L'Adonis se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main.

- Au fait, moi c'est Edward !

- Non mais tu-tu manques pas de culot ! Bo-bon. C'est bien parce que tu-tu me payes un verre !

- On a aussi des connaissances en commun !

- Ah ouiiii ! Tu co-connais mes ex !

- Surtout les miennes : Tanya Dénali, Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la nuit promettait d'être longue…

**Jasper POV: **

La soirée avait été plus qu'usante et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : fermer le bar et rejoindre mon Alice.

Puis ce mec entra, Edward.

Pauvre mec, il noyait ses peines de cœur dans l'alcool. Pas la solution idéale, mais je le comprenais, j'étais passé par là également…

En bon barman, j'écoutais ses problèmes, et je préférais ça plutôt que de le voir reprendre la route ! Avec tous ses malheurs, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se tue sur la route !

Puis la petite Bella débarqua, bien arrangée également. Elle buvait, comme Edward, pour soulager ses peines de cœur…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ces deux-là me semblaient faits pour s'entendre !

Mais lorsque j'entendis la petite demoiselle nous raconter son histoire, SURPRISE ! Tous ses ex petits copains s'étaient fait la malle avec les nanas d'Edward !

Ouais, ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour se rencontrer ! Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés plus tôt…

- Tu-tu-tu vivais à Forks, Bella ? Lui demanda Edward.

- No-non ! à Phœnix ju-jusqu'au remariage de ma-ma mère. Et en-ensuite, je ve-venais à Forks deux week-ends par mois chez mon pè-père à partir de mes 17 ans.

- On s'est jamais vu là-là-bas ! C'est marrant ! J'y ai vé-vécu jusqu'à mes 20 ans !

- M-m-moi aussi ! ça fait cinq ans qu-que j'ai quitté Fo-Forks !

- Tout pareil !

Ils s'écroulèrent de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre et parlèrent pendant un bon bout de temps de la ville où ils vivaient avant, de leurs points de chute, étrangement, les mêmes : une falaise en bord de mer, une plage sur une réserve indienne et une clairière en pleine forêt.

Moi, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : rentrer !

Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée de les laisser reprendre la route, ronds comme ils l'étaient ils se seraient encastrés dans un poteau ou un mur… Pire encore !

- Be-Be-Bellaaaa! J'te dé-dépose? Lui demanda Edward en sortant ses clefs de voiture.

- Pa-pa-pa la peine ! J'ai mes c-c-clefs !

J'attrapais rapidement leurs trousseaux de clefs et les rangeais dans ma poche, ce qui me valut un concert de hurlements de protestations de leur part !

- Hors de question que vous preniez la route cette nuit ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en état de conduire et je risque gros si vous avez un accident !

- Pa-pas grave ! On rentre à pieds ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur, ce qui les fit rire.

_Seigneur ! Qu'ils sont tuants !_

- Non plus ! Vous risquez tout et n'importe quoi. Il y a un bureau à l'étage, vous n'avez qu'à y passer la nuit. Je reviendrais ici vers 16 heures pour la mise en place et je vous rendrais vos clefs quand vous aurez dessaoulé !

- Q-Q-QUOI ? Ça va pa-pas la tête ! J'suis pas bou-bourrée ! Râla Bella avant de s'écrouler de son tabouret. T'as p't'être raison Jaaaaaaaaaaazz.

Voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, je la chargeais sur mon épaule, ce qui la fit rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux en s'écriant « mal de mer » et avant de rajouter à l'attention d'Edward :

- Et t'a-t'a-t'attends pas à pro-profiter de moi !

- Pa-pas de sou-soucis j-je profite pas des fa-femmes ivres ! Rigola t'il.

De toutes façons, vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils ne risquaient pas de faire autre chose que se ronfler dessus ! Ils en tenaient une sévère tous les deux !

Une fois à l'étage, je poussais la porte du bureau d'un coup de pied et déposais Bella sur la chaise avant d'allumer la lampe halogène, idéale lorsqu'on a un coup dans le nez car la lumière n'est pas agressive et de déplier le canapé convertible.

Heureusement, le lit était déjà fait et les draps propres ! Je n'avais vraiment plus de courage…

J'allongeais Bella sur le lit et redescendis en attendant un grand « BOUM ! ».

Une fois en bas, je trouvais Edward affalé au sol, peinant à se relever… Ouais, ben celui-là, je ne risquais pas de me le trimballer sur l'épaule comme le petit poids plume qu'est Bella !

Je l'aidais à se relever et le traînais à l'étage où je le laissais tituber de lui-même jusqu'au canapé.

- Allez, à demain les soiffards !

- À demain Jaaaaaaaaaazz ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur, ce qui les plongea dans l'hilarité la plus totale.

Pff… Quelle nuit de fou ! Déjà 2 heures !

Refermant la porte du bureau, je descendis et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi !

**Edward POV: **

Jazz avait bien raison : j'étais bien rond comme une queue de pelle et Bella pareille !

C'est drôle quand même, on vient du même endroit, on connaît les mêmes personnes et on ne s'était jamais vu !

Elle m'a fait rire lorsqu'elle a cru que j'essaierai de profiter de son état d'ébriété ! Je suis peut-être plein, mais je n'en suis pas moins gentleman !

J'entendis Jazz redescendre après m'avoir déposé dans le bureau. Alors que je me dirigeais difficilement vers le canapé qu'il nous avait installé, Bella se leva et commença à se… déshabiller ?

- Qu'estufé Bellaaaa ?

- Quoi ? Tu dors tout habillé toi ? M-m-moi j'peux pas !

Je sais que cela ne se fait pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer…

Elle ouvrit son chemisier qu'elle fit tomber au sol, puis fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses si longues et merveilleuses jambes avant de s'attaquer aux agrafes de son soutien-gorge… Heureusement qu'elle me tournait le dos !

- Edwaaaaaaaard ! aide-moooiii ! J'arrive pas à l'enlever…

Je me levais difficilement et m'approchai d'elle en vacillant dangereusement puis défis les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Sa peau était si douce et si chaude et elle sentait si bon ! Son contact m'électrisait… Et ça commençait à frétiller sévèrement dans mon pantalon…

_Seigneur ! Ayez pitié !_

Une fois les agrafes retirées, je laissais mes mains retomber le long de mon corps et Bella se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge avant de se baisser pour récupérer sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle se pencha, son joli petit cul ferme, seulement recouvert d'un mini shorty en dentelle noire, se frotta contre mon érection…

- Ben mon cochon ! Tu perds pas de temps toi !

Je rougis immédiatement à ses paroles avant de m'éloigner d'elle.

Bella se retourna, tout en essayant de refermer son chemisier, boutonnant lundi avec mercredi…

- Oups ! J'sais même pas remettre mes boutons correctement !

Elle rit aux éclats en déboutonnant sa chemise, révélant à mes yeux la plus belle poitrine que j'eusse vue de ma vie, deux voluptueux globes laiteux, fermes et pommés. Cette vision féerique me fit gémir d'envie ; je donnerai tout pour ne serait-ce que les effleurer…

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, m'imaginant goûter ces splendides pointes qui se dressaient fièrement vers moi et ne vis que trop tard Bella m'observer, une lueur de désir illuminant son regard chocolaté.

- La vue te plaît ? Me susurra t'elle d'une voix sexy.

Je rougis à l'idée d'avoir été surpris. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers, même si je n'avais pu éloigner mon regard. Et le ton de sa voix ainsi que cette lueur que j'avais perçue dans son regard faisaient monter la pression…

Bella me regardait en riant doucement. Elle trébucha et tomba sur moi. En essayant de la rattraper, mes mains se posèrent sur ses splendides seins…

Le rouge me monta aux joues, mais je n'arrivais pas à ôter mes mains de sa poitrine, j'en étais incapable…

Nos regards se croisèrent ; Bella était également rouge comme une pivoine, mais ne semblait pas dérangée par ma hardiesse. Et là, elle fit ce « truc » qui me fit perdre pied : elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure…

J'étais totalement captivé par sa bouche, je voulais la sentir, la goûter, m'y abreuver…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment-là, toujours est-il que je pétrissais tendrement ses seins, gémissant de sentir ses tétons se durcir entre mes doigts.

Bella posa sa bouche timidement contre la mienne et sa chaleur, sa douceur m'incitèrent à plus… Ses lèvres dansaient sensuellement contre les miennes, cette sensation était tout simplement divine. Je suçotais avec ferveur sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant gémir de plaisir, avant de dessiner les contours de sa délicieuse bouche du bout de la langue. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des miennes et ma langue la fouilla pour trouver la sienne. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser tout en se plaquant férocement contre mes mains qui cajolaient ses seins.

Bella poussa un petit cri et se cambra lorsque je fis rouler ses pointes entre mes doigts en les pinçant légèrement. Je quittais ses lèvres et goûtais sa peau, embrassant sa mâchoire, traçant une ligne de feu du bout des lèvres sur son cou délicat, léchant son sternum avant de m'emparer d'un délicieux téton que je suçais goulûment avant de le mordiller pendant que je torturais l'autre du bout des doigts. Ne souhaitant pas faire de jaloux, je me jetais avidement sur son autre pointe et la tétais voracement, m'imprégnant de sa délicieuse saveur. Je plaquais fougueusement mon bassin contre le sien et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit l'intensité de mon désir.

Bella tira violemment sur mes cheveux, forçant mon visage à sortir du nid douillet où il se trouvait et je lâchais son sein avec un « plop » audible. Son regard s'était assombri par le désir et ses yeux brûlaient d'envie.

- Je te veux. Maintenant. Ne crois surtout pas que c'est l'alcool qui parle car tu m'as fait dessaouler en beauté ! Alors mets ton côté gentleman au placard et baise-moi, Edward !

Ses paroles et mon prénom échappé de ses lèvres me rendaient fou. Je grognais avant de me jeter fiévreusement sur ses lèvres tout en la menant vers le bureau où d'un bras je poussais tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Ses mains passèrent sous mon Tshirt, caressant mes abdos, mon torse, mes épaules ; je me détachais d'elle afin d'enlever cette entrave à ses caresses pendant qu'elle s'attaquait au bouton de mon jeans qu'elle enleva prestement. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et m'aperçus, en enlevant mes chaussettes à cloche-pieds, que j'avais également dessaoulé. Bella me fixait et gémit en lisant le désir présent dans mon regard. Je l'enlaçais étroitement, mes mains faisant glisser la chemise qui l'encombrait encore, et m'emparais de ses lèvres, avant de glisser vers son cou, puis entre ses seins que je caressais doucement. Je déposais plusieurs baisers légers comme des plumes sur son ventre soyeux avant que ma langue ne se faufile jusqu'à la lisière de son shorty. Je glissais une main entre ses cuisses, frottant mon pouce contre son intimité brûlante et frémissante de désir. La dentelle humide ne fit pas long feu avant que je ne la fasse rouler le long de ses jambes, me dévoilant le plus beau des fruits à l'odeur enchanteresse…

**Bella POV :**

Il me rendait complètement folle…

Lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées sur ma poitrine, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus et l'avais embrassé. Et ses lèvres si douces et si habiles… Hmmm ! Tout en lui m'embrasait, mon corps brûlait sous ses caresses, j'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé un million de papillons et d'être à la limite de la combustion spontanée…

Je le voulais. Je voulais Edward, un parfait inconnu comme jamais je n'avais désiré un homme auparavant. Tout en lui m'appelait et mon corps affamé le réclamait farouchement.

Après m'avoir ôté mon shorty, un son étranglé s'était échappé de ses lèvres et il m'avait inspirée avidement, semblant se délecter de mon odeur…

Edward était à présent agenouillé devant moi, effleurant mon intimité luisante de mon envie de lui du bout des doigts, son regard émeraude assombri par le désir vrillé au mien.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas demain ?

Je vis sur son visage que ça lui coûtait de me poser cette question, mais je savais aussi qu'il arrêterait si je le lui demandais. Je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais je savais ce que je voulais, là, maintenant…

- Sûre et certaine. Je te veux, Edward.

Un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres et ses yeux étincelaient comme ceux des enfants découvrant leurs cadeaux un matin de Noël.

Edward leva l'une de mes jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule et embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis l'aine, tout en caressant mon intimité luisante du bout des doigts.

Je gémis de bonheur lorsque son doigt entra en moi, bientôt rejoint par un second, allant et venant lentement, toujours plus profondément. Je me cramponnais au bureau pour ne pas tomber et le regardais me caresser. C'était si beau et si sensuel de voir ses doigts entrer et sortir en moi, brillant de mon plaisir ! Il enfouit son nez dans ma toison, inspirant longuement, les yeux fermés.

- Putain Bella ! Tu sens si bon… Tu me rends dingue !

Il plongea son regard brûlant dans le mien et je gémis de frustration, une sensation de vide dans mon ventre, lorsque ses doigts me libérèrent. Frustration qui disparut instantanément lorsque Edward porta ses doigts luisant de mon suc à sa bouche, les suçant goulûment comme s'il goûtait au plus délicieux des breuvages.

- Et ton goût est encore plus enivrant que ton odeur, tu es exquise…

Ses derniers mots s'étouffèrent lorsqu'il plongea son visage entre mes cuisses et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier lorsque sa langue effleura ma fente de bas en haut, cri qui redoubla de puissance lorsque ses lèvres encerclèrent mon clitoris, l'aspirant avidement. Je ne pouvais plus penser de façon cohérente, je n'étais plus qu'émotions et sensations et mon corps répondait instinctivement aux merveilleuses caresses que cet homme me prodiguait. Ses talentueuses lèvres torturèrent mon bouton de nerf, l'aspirant, le suçotant, sa langue tournoyant autour, encore et encore, mon bassin se cambrait de lui-même, réclamant farouchement plus de caresses.

Son pouce se pressa contre ma fente, l'effleurant de bas en haut avant de prendre la place de sa langue et se poser sur mon clitoris, y traçant des cercles tendres, pendant que sa langue me pénétrait, allant et venant en moi, me faisant ruer de plaisir. Je le sentis gémir en moi et son souffle chaud combiné à ses délicieuses caresses me rendait folle. Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni qui j'étais, il n'y avait plus que cette boule de chaleur qui grandissait en moi et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il glissa aisément deux doigts en moi alors que sa langue s'emparait à nouveau de mon point sensible.

- Oh putain ! Ouii ! Là… Comme ça !

Sa langue… Ses doigts… Les va-et-vient constants… Sa langue à nouveau… Encore et encore et encore… J'attrapais brusquement ses cheveux, plaquant son visage contre mon intimité tandis que je convulsais à moitié, envahie par l'orgasme de ma vie…

- EdwaaaAAAArd !

Cramponnée d'une main au bureau, je hurlais son prénom, jouissant sur ses doigts, sur sa langue, le souffle coupé par le plaisir indicible qu'il m'avait procuré…

Edward déposa un dernier baiser sur mon bouton de nerf, me faisant frémir à nouveau. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant de reposer ma jambe sur le sol. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de mes jambes tandis qu'il se redressait, me faisant face à nouveau.

Son regard s'était assombri et un sourire éclatant étirait ses lèvres parfaites.

- Ton goût est encore plus exquis que ton odeur, Bella… Putain, si tu savais à quel point tu es délicieuse…

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre puis se saisirent de mes seins alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes et que sa langue allait à la rencontre de la mienne. Je pouvais me sentir, me goûter dans sa bouche et c'était quelque chose de terriblement excitant.

J'agrippais ses cheveux et plaquais son visage contre le mien, approfondissant notre baiser , pendant que ses mains, glissant sur mes hanches, m'enlacèrent étroitement, me collant à lui. La raideur qui déformait son boxer quelques instants auparavant était plaquée contre moi, me faisant frémir et gémir de plaisir.

Je m'arrachais à ses lèvres et à son étreinte, sous son regard ahuri avant de le pousser sans ménagements contre un placard qui se trouvait près de nous.

Caressant son bras musclé et nu d'une main, je frottais l'autre contre le tissu tendu qui cachait sa virilité et un chuintement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ma bouche s'aventura sur son torse, son estomac, son ventre et ma langue papillonna vers son nombril avant de glisser subtilement vers l'objet de ma convoitise…

Je fis glisser lentement son boxer le long de ses jambes pour libérer son membre turgescent, me léchant les lèvres d'une façon éhontée en voyant l'objet de mon désir, avant de me laisser tomber à genoux devant lui…

**Edward POV : **

Le paradis. Voilà où j'étais à l'instant même, en compagnie du plus bel ange qu'il m'eût été donné de voir, de sentir, de goûter…

Si j'avais su que pareilles fragrance et saveur existaient, j'aurai parcouru le monde entier à leur recherche !

Bella était tout simplement délicieuse, dans tous les sens du terme, et je m'en étais abreuvé comme si elle était la source même de toute vie.

Ses gémissements, ses cris résonnaient encore à mes oreilles et lorsque la jouissance l'avait emportée, je m'étais retrouvé le souffle coupé devant une telle beauté.

Bella était l'incarnation de Vénus, la sensualité même…

Elle m'avait complètement retourné lorsqu'elle s'était goûtée en tétant ma langue goulûment mais là, la voir se lécher les lèvres comme un chien se lècherait les babines devant un bon beefsteak, c'était à la limite de la petite mort…

Bella s'était laissée tomber à genoux devant moi, ses doigts plantés telles les serres d'un rapace dans mes fesses et avant même que je ne me rende compte de quoique ce soit, elle me caressa le gland du bout de la langue, puis entreprit de lécher consciencieusement mon chibre sur toute sa longueur, l'humidifiant entièrement tandis que sa main me caressait sans relâche, l'autre toujours agrippée sur mes fesses. Ses lèvres brûlantes se refermèrent sur mon bout, le suçotant tendrement et sa langue l'entoura de délicieuses caresses.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaa !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier lorsqu'elle m'avala entièrement ; je me sentais cogner au fond de sa jolie gorge et gémis d'aise, si bien dans sa bouche.

Elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, m'enroulant de sa langue ou me mordillant légèrement, tout en caressant mes bourses. Ses mains, sa langue, ses dents, ses lèvres s'étaient muées en armes de destruction massive pour me faire mourir de plaisir…

Mes jambes flageolaient à cause de l'exquise torture alors je me cramponnais d'une main au placard tandis que j'enroulais l'autre dans les épaisses boucles de ma compagne et me laissais aller et venir dans sa gorge, baisant littéralement sa talentueuse bouche de légers coups de rein.

Je la regardais m'avaler sans relâche et n'avais jamais vu une image d'une telle sensualité… Me voir aller et venir dans sa bouche me rendait fou, j'étais aux portes de l'extase rien qu'à l'observer.

Bella gémit tout en m'administrant la meilleure fellation de ma vie et les vibrations provoquées par ses gémissements me rendaient dingue.

- Bordel Bella ! Si tu savais comme c'est boooon !

Elle m'aspirait goulûment tandis que je m'enfonçais plus vigoureusement dans sa gorge, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Je ne voulais pas venir maintenant, je voulais jouir en elle et voir le plaisir la submerger à nouveau…

- Bella ! A-Arrête…

Elle s'agrippa violemment à mes cuisses, refusant de me lâcher, me pompant encore et encore. Je la repoussais doucement, mais fermement et elle me relâcha avec un « pop » audible, soupirant de frustration et ses yeux envahis par l'incompréhension.

Je l'allongeai doucement sur le sol et me laissai tomber sur elle, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids, et d'un genou, je lui écartais les jambes et prenais place entre ses cuisses.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres avidement, les caressant du bout de la langue avant de la mêler à la sienne. Ses mains crochetèrent mes cheveux et son visage changea d'angle afin d'approfondir notre baiser auquel elle répondait avec adoration et passion. Cette fille avait réussi à éveiller en moi des émotions et des sensations que je n'avais jamais connues auparavant.

Je me damnerai avec plaisir uniquement pour avoir le bonheur de me réveiller chaque matin en sachant que je pourrais goûter ses lèvres.

Bella gémit tandis que je lui caressais les seins et se cambrait tout en ondulant des hanches contre les miennes, ces frictions me faisant grogner comme une bête et en vouloir encore, en vouloir plus, la vouloir elle.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, brûlant, avide, affamé et m'enfonçais en elle doucement.

Elle était si serrée que j'avais peur de la blesser en la pénétrant d'un seul coup, bien qu'elle soit complètement trempée. Je m'introduisis lentement, centimètre après centimètre, profitant pleinement de sa chaleur et de sa douceur et nous gémîmes de bien-être lorsque je plongeais en elle totalement.

Bella était si serrée qu'être en elle, c'était l'extase à l'état pur !

J'attendis quelques instants, reprenant mon calme, car elle était si étroite, et s'était si exquis, que j'avais failli venir immédiatement…

Je m'insinuais en elle avec lenteur, prenant le temps de me délecter de son corps, de sa chaleur, de sa moiteur, de la suavité de son intimité, ses cris rythmant mes pénétrations, de plus en plus vigoureuses sous ses encouragements.

Bella se cramponna brutalement à mes bras, ses jambes encerclant fermement mes épaules, ses cuisses resserrées sur mes flancs et ses genoux coincés sous mes bras, formant un nouvel angle me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément.

- Je t'en prie, plus fort ! Plus vite !

Elle était si belle ainsi, submergée par le plaisir, ses joues envahies de charmantes rougeurs, les cheveux collés sur son front par une fine pellicule de sueur, les yeux retournés et roulant dans leurs orbites et sa voix qui se faisait suppliante.

J'allais et venais en elle vivement, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure, la faisant se cambrer de plus en plus. J'agrippais ses poignets et les remontais au-dessus de sa tête, enfermant ses petites mains fragiles et délicates dans l'étau d'une des miennes, avant d'enrouler mon autre bras autour de sa taille.

Le silence nocturne était entrecoupé de nos gémissements, de nos cris, des claquements de sa peau contre la mienne, qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Bella commença à convulser entre mes bras et elle se démenait vigoureusement, son bassin claquant furieusement contre le mien à chacune de mes pénétrations, puis elle hurla mon prénom lorsque ses parois enserrèrent violemment mon membre, envahie par la jouissance.

Je restais quelques instants en elle avant de m'extirper de sa chaleur, ressentant immédiatement le manque de son corps. Je l'aidais à se relever, elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, avant de la pousser à nouveau contre le bureau, sur le ventre et de l'empaler à nouveau, cette fois-ci sans douceur…

- OOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII !

Elle hurla sous la surprise, mais aussi de plaisir, encore submergée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir alors que je m'enfonçais en elle frénétiquement, l'animal en moi ayant pris possession de ma raison tandis que je la martelais de mes coups de butoir, toujours plus vite, encore, toujours plus fort, et encore, pétrissant ses fesses au point de la marquer de mes doigts…

- Putain Bella ! Je te sens si bien comme ça…

Dans cette position, je butais au plus profond d'elle-même, et c'était loin de me déplaire.

J'avais l'impression que Bella avait été conçue et formée pour s'adapter à mon corps, pour me compléter parfaitement. Comme si elle était faite pour moi…

Une douce chaleur commençait à m'envahir et je sentis mes bourses se contracter ; je n'allais pas tarder à venir…

Je fis glisser ma main sous son ventre, à la recherche de son clitoris et commençais à le caresser, de plus en plus fort, allant et venant en elle furieusement, savourant pleinement chacun de ses cris, de ses hurlements de plaisir.

- Oh putain ouii ! Comme ça ! Edward ! Ouii ! Continue ! Encoooooore !

- C'est ça ma Belle, vas-y, laisse-toi aller…

Je la pénétrais, encore et encore, frénétiquement, frappant à chaque fois son point sensible, tandis qu'elle venait à la rencontre de mes coups, cramponnée au bureau de toutes ses forces, ses cris retentissant dans la pièce me galvanisaient, tandis que je plongeais en elle avec délices..

- Ed… Ward ! Je vais… Je vais…

- Jouis pour moi, bébé, vas-y ! Crie pour moi !

Je lui pinçais son bouton alors que je la pénétrais une dernière fois profondément, me déversant en elle en de puissants et longs jets saccadés et ses parois se resserrèrent simultanément autour de mon membre, tous deux balayés par la jouissance.

M'écroulant sur elle, je l'embrassais tendrement sur l'épaule en tentant de reprendre désespérément mon souffle.

Jamais. Je n'avais jamais connu un orgasme aussi intense et foudroyant.

L'orgasme le plus puissant de toute ma vie…

**Bella POV : **

J'étais à plat ventre sur le bureau, Edward écroulé sur moi me caressait tendrement et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position.

Nous étions tous deux en train de chercher notre souffle et de nous remettre des évènements.

Et quel évènements !

Je pensais qu'il m'avait fait connaître l'orgasme de ma vie, je m'étais trompée…

Deux autres avaient suivi, plus puissants que les premiers. Au plus il me faisait jouir, au plus c'était intense, croissant de manière exponentielle !

Il se dégagea lentement de mon ventre en gémissant de frustration et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir le manque. Le manque de l'avoir en moi, comme si on m'avait dépouillée d'une partie de moi-même…

L'avoir en moi me paraissait quelque chose de parfaitement naturel, comme s'il était là pour me compléter, comme s'il avait été conçu et formé pour s'adapter parfaitement à mon corps…

Il se releva lentement et me redressa en posant ses mains sur ma taille.

Même ses mains étaient parfaitement adaptées à mon corps, épousant idéalement la forme de mes seins, de mes fesses. Et ses doigts… Hmmm… Un vrai bonheur ! Longs, fins, habiles – très habiles – la perfection quoi !

Edward me fit me retourner, me mettant face à lui et plongea son regard brillant dans le mien.

Ses yeux reflétaient tout le plaisir que je venais de lui donner et l'envie qu'il avait encore de moi, me faisant frémir de désir.

J'avais faim de lui, faim de son corps, faim du plaisir ultime que lui seul savait m'apporter.

Jamais un homme ne m'avait envoyée si loin, perdue dans un océan de sensations et d'émotions si puissantes qu'elles en étaient dévastatrices.

Edward se baissa et passa un bras sous mes genoux, un autre soutenant mes épaules, et me pris dans ses bras, comme si j'étais une jeune mariée, puis me porta vers le canapé qui faisait office de lit et me posa dessus délicatement avant de s'allonger près de moi, posant son visage dans mon cou et m'inspirant fortement, son souffle chaud me chatouillant un peu.

Je gloussais comme une collégienne en sentant son souffle caresser ma peau et il me regarda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- J'y crois pas, tu glousses ? Bizarre, t'as rien d'une dinde pourtant ! Un chaton qui se prend pour un tigre, à la rigueur, mais une dinde, je n'aurai jamais imaginé ! Rigola t'il.

Je lui mis un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit glousser à son tour.

- Alors là, mon cher, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu sais que tu en fais une belle de dinde !

- Faites gaffe, mademoiselle ! Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort…

- Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de toi !

J'explosais de rire à l'idée d'un Edward effrayant. Impossible ! Ses yeux et ses traits étaient beaucoup trop doux pour ça !

Le regard perçant d'Edward se vrilla au mien et brillait d'une lueur malicieuse. Il roula sur moi, m'immobilisant de son corps et empoignant mes mains, les relevant au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant de bouger. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur mes joues, ma mâchoire, la commissure de mes lèvres, mon cou, le mordillant par la même occasion et me faisant gémir d'envie.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Voilà que ce parfait inconnu me rendait totalement insatiable !

Tout mon corps le hurlait, frémissant d'un désir que je n'avais jamais connu avant lui, tellement c'était intense.

Je le voulais encore, je le voulais toujours, j'avais besoin de le sentir sur moi, le sentir en moi. Ce besoin qui m'étreignait était viscéral…

Et son odeur si envoûtante… Son parfum de lilas, de miel et de soleil me rassurait et m'enivrait à la fois.

Son regard plongé dans le mien brillait de mille feux et d'un désir… inassouvi ?

Hmmm… S'il le souhaitait, j'étais prête à me livrer corps et âme pour l'assouvir… !

Edward s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres, traçant délicatement leur contour du bout de la langue avant de suçoter ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant gémir d'envie.

J'en voulais plus. Toujours plus. Encore plus.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des siennes et ma langue alla chercher la sienne, s'emmêlant avec gourmandise et volupté.

Edward répondit à mon baiser avec passion et ferveur, me faisant vibrer de toutes parts, puis ses mains explorèrent mon corps tremblant sous ses doigts, dessinant des cercles tendres sur mon ventre, mes flancs, mon estomac, avant d'empalmer mes seins et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, m'inspirant en grognant de désir.

Même ses grognements, qui pouvaient faire « homme de Neandertal »m'envoyaient des frissons dans tout mon être.

Ses lèvres descendirent de mon cou à mes seins, parsemant mon buste de doux baisers, avant de saisir l'un de mes tétons dans sa talentueuse bouche, me faisant vibrer de plaisir.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'avais l'impression qu'une étrangère avait pris possession de mon corps. Je ne m'étais jamais abandonnée aussi librement dans les bras de mes amants, des hommes que je connaissais depuis longtemps, et cet inconnu, cet Edward m'avait métamorphosée en mine de luxure en m'apportant un plaisir indicible, extraordinaire, inouï, démesuré… Les mots n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour exprimer l'intensité du plaisir que Edward me procurait.

Ses lèvres torturaient mes pointes durcies, les léchant, les suçotant, les mordillant l'une après l'autre tandis que son bassin ondulait contre le mien, s'y frottant fiévreusement. Sa raideur pressée contre mon ventre me rendait folle, m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout mon être.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur ma bouche, ses lèvres dansant sensuellement contre les miennes, et sa main descendit sur ma cuisse, la pressant délicatement, me demandant silencieusement de lui laisser prendre place entre mes cuisses.

Je m'exécutais rapidement, sans rompre notre baiser, et lorsque je sentis le bout de son membre frétiller contre mon entrée trempée et frémissante, je ne pus m'empêcher de me cambrer vers lui, quémandant qu'il me prenne encore.

Il vrilla son regard au mien tout en caressant tendrement ma cuisse du bout des doigts et me faisant…

- AaaaAAAAAAHOOoooouuuUUUUIIIIIIIII !

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de hurler notre bonheur lorsqu'il me pénétra brusquement d'un habile coup de rein et mes gémissements se succédèrent tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi avec une lenteur contrôlée.

Cet homme exacerbait tout en moi, les sensations, les émotions, j'étais près de succomber face à l'overdose massive de plaisir qu'il m'offrait.

Et sentir son corps souple et chaud contre le mien était exquis. Ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes et il entrelaça nos doigts en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, le léchant goulûment, suçotant par endroit ma peau et me marquant ça et là. Ses gémissements rauques étaient si mélodieux à mes oreilles que je ne voulais plus jamais me passer de les entendre.

Tandis que cet homme me vénérait de la plus sensuelle et voluptueuse manière possible, allant et venant en moi lentement, tendrement, en parfaite harmonie avec mon corps, je m'aperçus brutalement, telle une révélation, que je voulais me réveiller chaque matin auprès de cet homme, qu'il était fait pour moi comme j'étais faite pour lui…

**Edward POV: **

Elle avait été si légère entre mes bras lorsque je l'avais portée jusqu'au canapé qui nous faisait office de lit ! Et sa peau était si douce, si chaude que je ne me lassais pas de la sentir contre la mienne. Je ne me lassais pas d'elle, plus je la possédais, plus je la voulais. Et moi qui pensais avoir eu l'orgasme de me vie, je m'étais bien trompé ! Alors que j'allais et venais en elle lentement, prenant tout mon temps, le plaisir que Bella me procurait croissait de manière exponentielle.

Cette femme exacerbait tout en moi, les sensations, les émotions, j'étais près de succomber, submergé par le plaisir qu'elle m'offrait.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Voilà que cette parfaite inconnue me rendait totalement insatiable !

Tout mon corps la hurlait, frémissant d'un désir que je n'avais jamais connu avant elle, tellement celui-ci était intense.

Je la voulais encore, je la voulais toujours, j'avais besoin d'être contre elle, d'être en elle, ce besoin qui m'étreignait était viscéral…

Et son odeur si envoûtante… Son parfum de freesia, de lavande et de jasmin me rassurait et m'enivrait à la fois. Je me délectais de m'en repaître, le visage enfoui dans son cou, et sa saveur combinée à son arôme… J'avais l'impression de croquer un morceau de paradis !

La sensation de son corps souple et chaud contre le mien était tout simplement divine. J'avais l'impression qu'être en Bella était quelque chose de totalement naturel, comme si elle avait été conçue pour s'adapter parfaitement à mon corps, comme si elle avait été créée pour moi.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit tandis que je plongeais en elle, m'abandonnant totalement dans un abîme de plaisir.

Bella se cramponnait à mes mains en renforçant l'étreinte de nos doigts, ses gémissements résonnant dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais entendu une si belle mélodie et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose en l'instant même, l'entendre à nouveau, chaque jours…

Je relevais la tête et l'observais, resplendissante dans le plaisir. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et voilés, brouillés par des larmes de plaisir, son visage était rougi et un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres parfaites.

Elle vrilla son regard au mien, murmurant mon prénom, encore et encore, son bassin se plaquant violemment contre le mien, sa tête roulant sur les oreillers.

J'enroulais mes bras dans son dos et nous fis rouler sur le lit, la laissant me surplomber.

Je caressais tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en l'admirant prendre son plaisir de moi, se déhanchant sensuellement de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche… La tête rejetée en arrière et les mains agrippées à mes cuisses et ses magnifiques seins rebondissant en rythme avec nos coups.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer l'endroit où nos corps étaient soudés, m'émerveillant sur la vue qu'offrait mon sexe luisant de son plaisir entrer et ressortir frénétiquement du sien, avant d'être engouffré à nouveau.

Ce spectacle était d'un tel érotisme que je n'allais plus être long, mais je voulais la faire venir avec moi.

Je glissais une main jusqu'à son intimité et caressais son clitoris.

- Putain Bella ! Je vais pas tarder à venir… Jouis avec moi ma belle !

Nos mouvements, tout comme nos souffles, étaient erratiques et je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre alors que je pinçais son bouton de plaisir, m'enfonçant profondément en elle d'un dernier coup de rein, me répandant violemment et longuement au fin fond de son ventre, nous faisant tous deux hurler de plaisir.

Bella s'écroula sur mon torse, cherchant tout comme moi à reprendre désespérément son souffle, tandis que je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille.

WOW ! Je n'avais jamais, mais jamais eu autant de plaisir avec mes compagnes ; Bella m'avait littéralement submergé d'un plaisir dévastateur et je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose, me réveiller chaque jour dans les bras de cette femme qui semblait être faite pour moi, comme j'étais fait pour elle, et l'obtenir à nouveau…

Je me glissais hors d'elle, gémissant de frustration et nous fis rouler sur le côté, l'embrassant passionnément une dernière fois tandis qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, un sourire éblouissant étirant ses lèvres, avant d'enfouir mon visage entre ses seins et de tomber dans le néant…

**Jasper POV : **

Pfff ! La soirée avait été dure avec mes deux assoiffés d'hier !

J'avais décidé de me faire une grasse matinée et de profiter de mon Alice, quitte à ouvrir le bar un peu plus tard. De toutes façons, mes deux ivrognes m'en seront reconnaissants : vu leur état hier soir, la gueule de bois était assurée !

J'arrivais au bar en fin d'après-midi et mis le percolateur en route. Le temps que la machine chauffe, je passais un rapide coup de balai et fis la mise en place des tables.

Je préparais deux cafés, les posais sur un plateau avec du lait, du sucre, des petites cuillères et des croissants que j'avais acheté sur la route. Je posais également deux verres d'eau et un tube d'antalgiques. À mon avis, ils en auront grandement besoin la-haut !

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de voir dans quel état ils avaient réussi à se mettre, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de telle cuite !

Je pris mon plateau et montais à l'étage, ouvrant la porte du bureau sans faire de bruit.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu me foutre cette nuit ?

La pièce était sans dessus-dessous… Tout ce qui se trouvait à l'origine sur mon bureau était renversé au sol, les dossiers qui se trouvaient au-dessus du placard étaient tombés par terre, les portes dudit placard étaient enfoncées et la poignée arrachée. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, comme tout un tas de papiers, classeurs, dossiers…

Tournant le regard vers le canapé après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à toute la pièce, je vis les jambes de mes deux ivrognes d'hier complètement emmêlées, leurs corps enlacés et leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre.

Je m'étais déjà pris des cuites monstrueuses, et le résultat est, je n'ai jamais pu dépasser le premier round ! C'est à peine si j'ai eu les capacités nécessaires pour le terminer…

Mais là, c'était la troisième guerre mondiale !

Bombardements nucléaires, explosions au napalm, Nagasaki, Hiroshima et j'en passe !

Il fallait absolument les inscrire au « Guinness des Records », car je ne savais pas que la libido était capable de s'éveiller avec un tel taux d'alcool dans le sang !

Et au vu de l'état de la pièce, leurs libidos étaient plus qu'actives…

Je repris la route vers le couloir, préférant laisser mes tourtereaux d'un soir émerger tranquillement…

**Edward POV : **

Oh putain ! Ça fait maaaAAAAAaaaAAAAl!

J'ai mal au crâne… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour avoir une casquette plombée comme celle-là ?

J'ai l'impression que le Shuttle et le Ferry se croisent continuellement dans ma tête…

Y'a pas à dire, j'ai LA gueule de bois…

Pourtant, c'est bizarre, je me sens étrangement bien, comme si j'étais installé confortablement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que mon oreiller est très, très confortable…

D'ailleurs, j'ai le meilleur oreiller au monde… Une paire de nichons, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Ceux de…

De… Merde ! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé surtout ?

Oh putain ! J'ai mal au crâne à force de réfléchir… J'ai maaal euh !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Ah oui ! J'ai picolé. Beaucoup. Trop même. Et elle est arrivée…

Trop bourré pour reprendre la route, je me rappelle… Ah oui ! Le barman nous a laissés dans son bureau !

La vache ! Ça fait mal les lendemains de cuite…

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… Ah oui ! On s'est envoyé en l'air !

Non. C'était plus que ça… Pourquoi j'me rappèle pas ?

Je sais juste que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti de ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir, je sais que…

Putain, mais c'est quoi son nom ?

Je sens que la nuit dernière a été décisive, mais en quoi ?

Mon corps réagit de lui-même en se collant encore plus contre celui de ma partenaire d'un soir. Pourquoi j'ai mal à ce point en pensant à elle comme étant une passade sans lendemain ? C'est comme si mon cœur se brisait à cette idée… Pourquoi ?

Comment s'appelle t'elle ? Ah oui ! C'est en « a » quelque chose…

Clélia ? Sandra ? Célia ? Bella ? Stella ? Oui ! C'est en « ella » ! STELLA ! Oui, c'est ça !

Hmmm… J'adore sentir ses petits doigts qui se baladent sur mon dos, dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque, mes bras… Elle est réveillée, enfin ! Serait-elle partante pour un second round ?

Je relève mon visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses si beaux yeux chocolat si expressifs et qui me fixent avec une passion débordante…

**Bella POV : **

Oh putain ! Ça fait maaaAAAAAaaaAAAAl! J'ai mal ! Maman, au secours !

J'ai mal au crâne… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour avoir une casquette plombée comme celle-là ? Ça fait un mal de chien !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir les cheveux qui poussent à l'envers ou qu'on m'a enfoncé un casque en pointe à l'envers, pointe fichée dans la tête… Et j'ai les dents du fond qui baignent…

Y'a pas à dire, j'ai LA gueule de bois…

Pourtant, c'est bizarre, je me sens étrangement bien, comme si j'étais installée confortablement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que mon oreiller est très, très confortable…

D'ailleurs, j'ai le meilleur oreiller au monde…Une tête pleine de mèches cuivrées, et pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle de…

De… Merde ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé surtout ?

Oh putain ! J'ai mal au crâne à force de réfléchir… J'ai maaal euh !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Ah oui ! J'ai picolé. Beaucoup. Trop même. Et il était là…

Trop bourrée pour reprendre la route, je me rappelle… Ah oui ! Le barman nous a laissés dans son bureau !

La vache ! Ça fait mal les lendemains de cuite…

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… Ah oui ! On s'est envoyé en l'air !

Non. C'était plus que ça… Pourquoi j'me rappèle pas ?

Je sais juste que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie de ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir, je sais que…

Putain, mais c'est quoi son nom ?

Je sens que la nuit dernière a été décisive, mais en quoi ?

Mon corps réagit de lui-même en se collant encore plus contre celui de mon partenaire d'un soir. Pourquoi j'ai mal à ce point en pensant à lui comme étant une passade sans lendemain ? C'est comme si mon cœur se brisait à cette idée… Pourquoi ?

Comment s'appelle t'il ? Ah oui ! C'est en « ard » quelque chose…

Gérard ? Aymar ? Edward ? Edgar ? Oui ! EDGAR ! Oui, c'est ça !

Hmmm… J'adore sentir la douceur de sa peau, plus suave que de la soie sous mes doigts… Il est réveillé, enfin ! Serait-il partant pour un second round ?

Je relève mon visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses si beaux yeux émeraude si expressifs et qui me fixent avec une passion débordante…

- Bonjour vous !

Hmmm… Sa voix est si sexy ! Rien qu'à l'entendre, une multitude de papillons commencent à batifoler dans mon ventre… Mais pourquoi ai-je envie de lui à ce point ?

- Bonjour !

Il s'empare de mes lèvres avec une passion dévorante, sa langue se mêle délicieusement à la mienne… Je me colle contre lui, j'en veux plus, je le veux !

Ses mains glissent sur mon corps et m'embrasent instantanément. Un feu sacré a pris possession de mon corps…

Ses gémissements rauques et son membre durci contre ma cuisse m'humidifient immédiatement…

- Hmmm… Stellaaaa…

Il gémit contre mes lèvres…

ATTENDS ! Il a dit quoi là ?

Je me détache de lui et il me regarde, la frustration se lisant clairement dans son regard…

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Stella ?

QUOI ! Cette enflure n'est même pas foutue de se rappeler mon prénom ?

Tous les mêmes…

Je lui décoche une baffe magistrale, ça lui apprendra !

Mais pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça…

Les larmes inondent mes yeux…

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous les mecs ! TOUS DES SALAUDS !

**Edward POV :**

Oh putain ça fait mal… Et ça résonne encore plus à l'intérieur de mon crâne…

C'est LA baffe ! Wah ! Comment un si petit bout de femme peut frapper avec autant de forces ?

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour la mettre en colère ? Il n'y a pas que ça… Son regard est envahi d'une profonde tristesse… Je l'ai blessée ? Mais pourquoi j'ai si mal à l'idée de l'avoir blessée ?

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous les mecs ! TOUS DES SALAUDS !

Elle sort du lit en quatrième vitesse, ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et s'habille, sans même poser un regard sur moi…

Je sors du lit et tente de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne sorte mais c'est peine perdue.

Elle dévale les escaliers en hurlant…

- TOUS DES SALAUDS ! J'EN AI RAS LE BOL !

Pourquoi ça fait si mal de penser que je ne la reverrais certainement plus jamais ?


	2. Chassécroisé tourmenté

Hello everybody !

Vous l'aviez si gentimment demandé que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, donc voilà la suite de "Boire et déboires" !

**Un grand merci à Méla Cullen**, ma délicieuse bêta, pour ses corrections et idées soufflées ! Merci qui? Merci Mélaaaaa!

Je ne vous ferai pas plus attendre pour aujourd'hui... à la prochaine!

Bonne lecture et............................................................................ _**ENJOY :D**_

* * *

**Edward POV : **

Trois mois… Trois longs mois… Trois putains de mois interminables depuis cette nuit…

Elle m'avait totalement métamorphosée… Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude, de béatitude, d'extase. J'avais eu, l'espace d'une nuit, l'impression d'être enfin entier.

Dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue, une créature tendre, splendide, passionnée et sulfureuse.

Bella…

Et comme un con, j'avais gâché toutes mes chances de connaître à nouveau cette sensation. C'était de ma faute si ce sentiment m'avait déserté ; je m'étais trompé de prénom…

Non, je ne suis pas un goujat ! J'avais simplement eu une soirée un peu trop arrosée et l'alcool m'avait embrouillé les idées.

Le besoin d'anesthésier toute cette foutue souffrance que m'avaient causé les femmes ayant partagé mon existence avait mis Bella sur mon chemin pour me l'enlever brutalement quelques heures plus tard…

Les plus belles heures de ma vie.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés sans que je ne puisse l'ôter de mon esprit. Impossible…

Elle était partout, je la voyais constamment, je la sentais toujours, mais elle n'était pas là…

J'avais même fini par douter de moi et surtout de mon mental, me demandant si cette exquise créature n'était pas une hallucination créée par mon esprit dérangé ; un tel degré de perfection ne peut pas être réel ! Et pourtant…

Trois mois que mes pensées étaient focalisées sur elle. J'en souffrais atrocement. Et mon travail s'en ressentait également, enfin plus ou moins.

Ma musique était totalement différente depuis ma rencontre avec Bella, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que je composais auparavant, au grand dam de mon agent et de mon producteur, qui trouvaient qu'elle ne se commercialiserait pas aussi bien. Je m'en cogne ! Encore un concert, dans quelques jours, et je pourrais profiter de mon année sabbatique, j'en ai besoin.

Oui, ma musique avait changé. Elle était… plus sensuelle, douce ou torride, elle reflétait cette nuit plus que parfaite, elle la suppliait de me revenir.

Il n'y a pas que mon boulot qui en souffrait, ma forme aussi. Je ne dormais plus, obnubilé par Bella, je ne mangeais que lorsque j'étais à la limite de l'inanition et buvais beaucoup trop.

Bella… Si seulement je pouvais la voir et lui dire ce que je ressentais…

J'y avais pas mal songé, à vrai dire, je ne faisais plus que ça justement, penser à Bella…

Elle occupait mes jours et mes nuits, je passais mon temps à me remémorer ses traits, ses formes, ses expressions, la façon dont elle réagissait à mon toucher, ses cris lorsque je l'avais fait jouir, sa fougue et rien que les souvenirs me rendaient dingues.

J'étais devenu un habitué de la douche froide pour évacuer le trop plein de « tension ». Autant être poli, non ? Je pense que ça la foutrait mal si j'avouais que je prenais des douches glacées pour débander. Je pensais tellement à elle que j'avais le barreau presque 24h/24. Et à force, ça fait mal…

J'avais voulu me convaincre que je ne faisais que la désirer physiquement, mais je m'étais planté, lourdement…

J'étais fou d'elle, de l'amour, voilà ce que j'éprouvais. Un amour fort, puissant et dévastateur.

Ce matin là, trois mois en arrière, j'avais tout fait pour la rattraper, malheureusement ça n'avait pas marché. Elle s'était engouffrée dans le premier taxi qu'elle avait trouvé et je ne l'avais plus jamais revue. Pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant !

Et voilà où j'en étais, trois mois plus tard, à pleurer un amour perdu qui n'aura même pas pu débuter comme il le faut.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, celle qui m'avait changé à tout jamais, je retournais régulièrement dans ce piano-bar. Jasper était même devenu un ami, un excellent ami. Et un futur beau-frère également.

Comment ça futur beau-frère ? C'est pas bien compliqué.

Un soir, je voulais le voir pour prendre des nouvelles de mon ange, qui passait de temps à autre dans le bar de Jazz. J'étais trop bourré pour prendre le volant, il faut dire aussi que depuis trois mois, mon alimentation est essentiellement liquide et dépasse les 40°.

Mon frangin Emmett, ne supportant plus de me voir me désespérer et me lamenter sur mon sort, vivait depuis quelques jours dans mon appart lorsque je braillais qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Jazz. Je voulais voir ma belle et c'était notre seul point de chute en commun. J'avais tellement emmerdé Em qu'il avait fini par capituler et m'avait conduit jusqu'au « Twilight », le bar de Jazz. Sa sœur jumelle, Rosalie, y était. Je l'avais déjà rencontrée, nana très sympa, mais un peu trop imbue de sa petite personne. Faut dire aussi que Rosalie est une vraie bombe, le genre de fille si parfaite physiquement qu'on ne lui refuse rien, ça doit jouer sur son caractère…

Ce soir là, je l'avais passé à m'imbiber de rhum, ne supportant pas de voir Jazz et sa femme, Alice me balancer leur bonheur à la figure, et pire encore, les regards énamourés entre mon frangin et Rosalie. Ils sont ensembles depuis, et parlent déjà mariage…

J'étais dans la voiture avec Emmett, me laissant conduire, comme à mon habitude, histoire que j'évite de m'emplafonner sur un poteau, entre autre, et Rosalie babillait à l'arrière dans son téléphone. Alice si je comprenais bien…

- Quoi ? T'es sûre ? Cent pour cent sûre et certaine ?

- …

- Ouuuh ! J'ai hâte de le lui dire, c'est génial !

- …

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne supporte plus ses airs de chien battu, ça lui fera le plus grand bien !

-…

- Par contre, ça sera compliqué ! Je ne sais même pas quand il a mangé la dernière fois ! Là, ça doit bien faire deux jours qu'il n'a que de l'alcool dans le corps !

-…

- Oui, je sais Alice… Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera que je lui dise de freiner… Même Emmett se fait envoyer chier lorsqu'il aborde le sujet, alors moi…

- …

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète, je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça…

- …

- Oui, d'accord je lui en parle. Allez à tout de suite !

Rosalie raccrocha. D'après ce que j'avais perçu de la conversation, j'allais encore avoir droit à une leçon de morale sur les effets néfastes de l'alcool… Putain, peuvent pas comprendre que j'essaye d'oublier la femme que j'aime plus que tout et qui me déteste en retour ? M'anesthésier, c'est tout ce que je veux… Et la paix.

- Edward, devine quoi ! S'exclama Rosalie à l'arrière, frappant dans ses mains tellement elle était surexcitée.

- Quoi Rosalie ? Y'a marqué devin sur mon front ? Non. Alors comment veux-tu que je devine ?

- Oh, ça va ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Ben puisque c'est comme ça, on attend d'être arrivé pour que je t'en parle !

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Je farfouillais à mes pieds et trouvais le sachet en papier contenant ma médecine. Bourbon ce soir. J'ouvris la bouteille et bus directement au goulot. Le liquide me réchauffa instantanément, ça faisait du bien. Je m'attirais les regards de mon frère et Rose. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire…

Les regards énervés et dégoûtés de Rosalie ou ceux empli de pitié et de compassion de mon frère. Je m'en cogne, je picole… Oublier.

Nous arrivâmes au bar au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Je sortis de la voiture en trébuchant et tanguais dangereusement jusqu'au café. J'allais m'étaler au sol lorsque Jazz me rattrapa.

- Putain ED ! T'arrache le sac. Tu peux pas continuer à carburer comme ça, ça va pas !

- La ferme Jazz. Mèl…

- Rosalie, tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- Non, monsieur m'a fait un caca nerveux alors il peut attendre !

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur et m'avançais jusqu'au bar, montais sur un tabouret, passais le bras au-dessus du comptoir pour récupérer une bouteille de Saint James et tombais nez à nez avec une affiche promotionnelle posée derrière le comptoir. Je la saisis immédiatement et m'en délectais. C'était elle.

Bella.

Avec ses collants, son justaucorps, sa jupe en tulle et ses chaussons de danse, les cheveux remontés en un chignon serré, elle était magnifique, mais l'affiche ne lui rendait pas justice. Elle était beaucoup plus belle en vrai.

Je regardais l'affiche de plus près. De la pub pour un ballet, une unique représentation à Seattle du « Lac des Cygnes ».

Demain soir.

Je tombais de mon tabouret en lisant cela, guichet fermé. Plus de places. J'irai quand même, j'attendrai à l'extérieur s'il le fallait, mais je reverrai l'objet de mes fantasmes et de mes rêves les plus fous.

- Ah ! Apparemment Ed a découvert la bonne nouvelle tout seul ! Rigola Jazz.

- Et deuxième bonne nouvelle, Eddy, on a des places de premier choix pour y assister ! Bella nous les a envoyées ! S'écria Alice joyeusement.

Je me tournais vers eux et vis qu'ils m'observaient tous le regard brillant.

- Vous le savez depuis quand ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? M'énervais-je.

- Eh man, tu te calmes deux secondes ! J'ai reçu l'affiche et les invitations seulement ce midi, alors ne t'enflamme pas ! Répondit Jasper.

Je me levais de mon tabouret et passais derrière le comptoir afin de ranger la bouteille de rhum et de me préparer un bon café ainsi qu'un lait de poule, rien de tel pour dessaouler !

- Euh… Edward, c'est un café que tu prépares ? Pour qui ? Et le machin bizarroïde ? Demanda mon frère, sceptique.

- Pour moi imbécile ! Faut que je me remette les neurones à l'endroit…

- AH ! Enfin une réaction sensée ! T'as intérêt à te remettre les idées en place si tu souhaites la reconquérir, Edward, et franchement, il y a du boulot ! Trois mois que tu te laisses complètement aller, j'ai cru que tu étais devenu un cas désespéré ! Rigola Jazz.

Je ne les écoutais plus et bus mon café, laissant mes pensées s'envoler vers l'objet de mon désir…

**POV Bella :**

Trois mois… Trois longs mois… Trois putains de mois interminables depuis « cette » nuit…

Il m'avait totalement métamorphosée… Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude, de béatitude, d'extase. J'avais eu, l'espace d'une nuit, l'impression d'être enfin entière.

Dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, un homme tendre, magnifique, passionné et sulfureux.

Edward…

Et comme une conne, j'avais gâché toutes mes chances de connaître à nouveau cette sensation. C'était de ma faute si ce sentiment m'avait déserté ; je m'étais enfuie lorsqu'il s'était trompé de prénom m'appelant « Stella »…

Je l'avais mal pris, je me sentais trahie et je l'avais frappé avant de fuir lâchement, m'engouffrant dans le premier taxi que j'avais trouvé.

Non, je ne suis pas une garce ! J'avais simplement eu une soirée un peu trop arrosée et l'alcool m'avait embrouillé les idées.

Le besoin d'anesthésier toute cette foutue souffrance que m'avaient causé les hommes ayant partagé mon existence avait mis Edward sur mon chemin pour me l'enlever brutalement quelques heures plus tard…

Les plus belles heures de ma vie.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés sans que je ne puisse l'ôter de mon esprit. Impossible…

Il était partout, je le voyais constamment, je le sentais toujours, mais il n'était pas là…

J'avais même fini par douter de moi et surtout de mon mental, me demandant si cet apollon n'était pas une hallucination créée par mon esprit dérangé ; un tel degré de perfection ne peut pas être réel ! Et pourtant…

Trois mois que mes pensées étaient focalisées sur lui. J'en souffrais atrocement. Et mon travail s'en ressentait également, enfin plus ou moins.

Ma façon de danser était totalement différente depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que je faisais auparavant, au grand dam du chorégraphe et du producteur du ballet, qui trouvaient qu'elle nuirait à l'ensemble de la troupe et à ma carrière. Je m'en cogne !

Oui, ma danse avait changé. Elle était… plus sensuelle, douce ou torride, elle reflétait cette nuit plus que parfaite, elle le suppliait de me revenir.

Il n'y a pas que mon boulot qui en souffrait, ma forme aussi. Je ne dormais plus, obnubilée par Edward, je mangeais bizarrement, passant de crises de fringale aux périodes de diète, en fait, je ne supportais plus la nourriture, elle me rendait malade, même l'odeur me dégoûtait… Si seulement je pouvais le voir et lui dire ce que je ressentais…

J'y avais pas mal songé, à vrai dire, je ne faisais plus que ça justement, penser à Edward…

Il occupait mes jours et mes nuits, je passais mon temps à me remémorer son visage, son corps de rêve, sa peau suave, ses expressions, la façon dont il réagissait à mon toucher, ses cris lorsque je l'avais fait jouir, sa fougue et rien que les souvenirs me rendaient dingues.

J'étais devenu une habituée de la douche froide pour évacuer le trop plein de « tension ». Autant être polie, non ? Je pense que ça la foutrait mal si j'avouais que je prenais des douches glacées pour calmer le feu qui envahissait mon bas-ventre. Je pensais tellement à lui que j'en dégoulinais presque 24h/24…

J'avais voulu me convaincre que je ne faisais que le désirer physiquement, mais je m'étais plantée, lourdement…

J'étais folle de lui, de l'amour, voilà ce que j'éprouvais. Un amour fort, puissant et dévastateur.

Depuis que je m'étais sauvée comme une voleuse ce matin là, je ne l'avais jamais revu, pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant…

Et voilà où j'en suis, trois mois plus tard, à pleurer un amour perdu qui n'aura même pas pu débuter comme il le faut.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, celle qui m'avait changée à tout jamais, je retournais régulièrement dans ce piano-bar. Jasper était même devenu un ami, un excellent ami, ainsi que sa femme Alice, petit bout de femme plein d'énergie, et la jumelle de Jasper, Rosalie, une femme d'une beauté terrifiante. J'avais même rencontré le futur mari de Rose, Emmett, bel homme à la carrure d'ours mais avec un cœur gros comme ça, qui n'était autre que le frère de mon Edward.

Oui, oui, Emmett est le frère d'Edward ! Grâce à eux, j'avais régulièrement des nouvelles de cet homme, celui qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits, mais à part des « ouais, il va bien », je me heurtais à un mur lorsque je voulais en savoir plus.

Peut-être qu'il était passé à autre chose… Sûrement même ! Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais très mal réagi, connement surtout, et je ne devais pas me plaindre si je l'avais perdu à jamais…

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas passer à autre chose, j'en étais incapable et je ne le voulais pas. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier grâce à ces magnifiques souvenirs…

Ah oui ! J'oubliais…

De cette nuit magique avec cet être plus que parfait, j'en avais gardé d'excellents souvenirs et surtout une sacrée surprise. Deux, pour être précise…

Environ un mois après notre « rencontre », j'étais constamment épuisée. J'avais mis cela sur le compte de mes déboires sentimentaux et de la fatigue des répétitions, la nouvelle adaptation du « lac des Cygnes » dans laquelle j'avais le rôle-vedette, était assez « endiablée » et épuisante scéniquement et physiquement, la chorégraphie était splendide, mais tuante.

Puis les crises de fringales et les vomissements étaient apparus, tous comme les malaises fréquents, les brusques baisses de tension et les essoufflements après avoir marché pendant une dizaine de minutes. J'avais cru à une MST étant donné qu'Edward n'avait pas pensé au préservatif, et dans mon empressement, moi non plus… Un test urinaire et une prise de sang plus tard, j'étais enceinte. L'échographie effectuée un mois plus tard révéla que j'attendais des jumeaux et ils étaient d'Edward.

Comment pouvais-je en être sûre qu'ils étaient de lui et non de Mike ? Tout simple. Premièrement, la date de conception, mais surtout une chose. Avant que Mike et moi ne rompions, j'avais eu une vilaine bronchite. Le traitement annihilant les effets de la pilule, Mike ne me touchait plus !

Bref, lorsque j'ai su que j'allais avoir, non pas un mais deux enfants, j'ai pleuré, énormément. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais lorsque j'entendis le « baboum baboum » de leurs petits cœurs durant l'échographie de datation, j'ai su que je les aimais et que je les voulais plus que tout.

Ainsi, je garderai une part d'Edward à vie avec moi.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett étaient au courant de ma grossesse, je n'avais pas pu leur cacher lorsqu'un soir, il y a environ deux semaines, Emmett avait voulu me faire boire et que j'avais refusé. Pour s'amuser, il m'avait ouvert la bouche et versé un verre de rhum dans ma gorge ; j'avais tout recraché et l'avais insulté…

**Flashback**

_- Merde Emmett! __T'es con ou quoi? Je crachais le liquide et me rinçais la bouche avec de l'eau, la recrachant également pour éviter que l'alcool pénètre mon estomac._

_- Ben quoi, Bells ? T'es enceinte ? _

_Emmett et les autres étaient partis d'un rire collectif, rire qui s'estompa lorsqu'ils virent que je ne réagissais pas._

_- Bella ! Mais c'est super ça ! Je ne savais pas ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne nous le présentes même pas, ça ne va pas ça ! Il faut vite que tu nous présentes le papa ! S'exclama Alice en trépignant de joie tandis que Rose et Jasper me félicitaient et me prenaient dans leurs bras, Emmett lui bougonnais._

_- J… Je n'ai rencontré personne… Il n'y a pas de père… Pas besoin…_

_Jasper m'observa attentivement pendant quelques minutes, son regard perçant vrillé sur moi._

_- Bella, tu en es à combien sans indiscrétion ? Me demanda-t-il étrangement suspicieux._

_- Euh… Je… J'en suis à dix semaines et quatre jours…_

_J'avais brusquement rougi, sachant que Jasper comprendrait le « et quatre jours ». Il avait été rapide d'ailleurs._

_- Bellaaa ! Tu lui as dit au moins ?_

_- NON ! Et tu ne le feras pas, je te l'interdis !_

_- Mais Bella ! Il est le père ! Il a le droit de le savoir, tu dois le dire à Edward…_

_- QUOI ? C'est mon frangin le père ? Je vais être tonton ? MERCI BELLA !_

_Emmett s'était à nouveau jeté sur moi et me serrait dans ses bras tout en me remerciant inlassablement du cadeau que je lui faisais. Les filles, elles, avaient les larmes aux yeux, ravies pour moi. _

_Rosalie m'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre la parole._

_- Oh Bella ! Quand Edward va savoir ça il…_

_- NON ! Il n'a pas à savoir !_

_- Bella ! C'est mon frangin et c'est son enfant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu…_

_- Emmett, s'il te plaît ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais pas…_

_J'avais fondu en larmes et Emmett avait brusquement pâli, interprétant mes paroles et mes pleurs d'une mauvaise manière._

_- Tu veux avorter, Bella ? Tu veux te débarrasser de ton enfant ?_

_- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Emmett ! Je les aime déjà, je…_

_- LES ?_

_- Ce sont des jumeaux…_

_En apprenant cela, tout le monde fondit en larmes de joie, mais Emmett ne lâcha pas le morceau._

_- Bells, tu dois lui dire, il est le père. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'empêcher de pouponner, c'est dégueulasse !_

_- Ah oui Emmett ! Et je fais quoi ? Je l'appèle et lui dis « salut Edward ! Tu sais quoi, tu vas être papa » ? On ne s'est pas revus depuis cette nuit là et il est sûrement passé à autre chose et…_

_- Et alors ? Tu dois quand même lui dire ! Il assumera, il…_

_- Non Emmett. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit obligé d'assumer, comme tu dis. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à s'en occuper alors qu'il ne m'ai…_

_- Bella, même si vous n'êtes pas ensembles, il a le droit de savoir qu'il va être papa, ne lui enlève pas ça, s'il te plaît. Fais-le au moins pour nous, d'accord ?_

_Emmett et les autres m'observaient en m'implorant silencieusement. Ils avaient raison, je n'avais pas le droit de lui cacher ça, même si nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble, il avait le droit de savoir qu'il allait avoir des enfants. Mais j'avais peur… Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais appris à le connaître par personne interposée et je savais qu'il serait prêt à m'épouser en me sachant enceinte de lui, et je ne voulais pas gâcher son avenir avec un mariage, une vie de couple et une paternité non désirés…_

_- Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Je lui en parlerai de vive voix à mon prochain passage à Seattle._

_- Ah ouais ? Tu reviens quand ?_

_- La troupe donne une unique représentation du « lac des Cygnes » dans une petite quinzaine de jours, vous êtes d'ailleurs tous invités, je vous enverrai les billets prochainement ! Je vous promets que je lui en parlerai après le spectacle, ça vous va ? En attendant, ne lui dites rien, promettez-le-moi !_

_- Ok Bells, on ne lui dira rien, mais tiens parole._

**Fin Flashback.**

Voilà où je me trouvais maintenant, deux semaines plus tard, à paniquer dans ma loge. Pas à cause du spectacle, loin de là, mais à cause d'Edward…

J'avais eu confirmation par Jasper et Alice la veille, il sera là ce soir…

Comment allait-il réagir ? Et s'il me haïssait pour les avoir gardés ? Et s'il ne souhaitait pas me parler ?

Quelques coups frappés sur la porte de ma loge et une voix me tirèrent de mes pensées.

- Mademoiselle Swan, ça sera à vous dans 15 minutes !

- Merci Laurent.

L'organisateur du spectacle ressortit, me laissant seule face à mes angoisses.

Il y a quoi, déjà, dans 15 minutes ? Ah oui ! Mon entrée sur scène…

Ma future rencontre avec Edward m'angoisse tellement qu'elle occulte mon trac…

Allez, the show must go on!

**POV Jasper :**

Pfff… Mais quels imbéciles ces deux-là!

Qui sont les idiots dont je parle ? Edward et Bella, bien sûr !

Ces deux andouilles ont, je ne sais par quel miracle, réussi à croiser leurs chemins, et ce sont séparés sur un malentendu ! Les cons !

Ouais, c'est sûr que ça la fout mal de se planter sur le prénom de son coup d'un soir, mais elle n'était pas mieux puisque lorsque j'avais revu Bella ensuite, elle n'arrêtait pas de me bassiner avec son « Gérard ». Il m'a fallu deux heures pour comprendre que son « Gérard » dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse était en fait Edward.

Résultat, ces deux andouilles qui pourraient vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour passaient leur temps à se morfondre chacun de leur côté. Elle l'aimait à en crever, et lui se mourait d'amour pour elle.

Cela faisait trois mois que je les voyais chacun au moins deux fois par semaine, et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le moyen d'accorder leurs violons pour débarquer le même jour au même moment !

Grâce à Edward, qui était devenu un très bon ami, j'allais avoir deux beaux-frères en or : Emmett et lui. Ma sœur Rosalie avait craqué sur Emmett, c'était le genre d'homme sérieux, solide et avec un brin de folie dont toute femme rêve. Moi, je ne voyais que le bonheur de ma sœur.

Quant à Edward, c'était pas la joie… Depuis que Bella s'était enfuie, il avait sombré… C'était à se demander s'il y avait encore des globules dans son alcool ! Il ne faisait plus que ça : boire et composer. Lorsqu'il arrivait au bar, il nous disait un rapide bonjour, embarquait une bouteille de rhum, de whisky, de vodka, de tequila… selon son humeur du jour, et se mettait derrière le piano pendant des heures. Un talent fou, il n'y a pas à dire. Même l'alcool ne le lui ôte pas, au contraire. Je n'avais jamais écouté ce qu'il faisait avant de le connaître et m'y étais mis après notre rencontre. Une chose était sûre, sa musique était indéniablement différente depuis cette nuit-là.

Alice, Rosalie et Emmett en pensaient la même chose. Nous avions l'impression que chaque note, chaque accord appelait désespérément Bella pour qu'elle lui revienne, que ne pas l'avoir près de lui était la pire des tortures… Et dans le genre torturé, Edward détient le pompom ! Quoique…

Bella, dans son genre, n'est pas mieux.

Elle a rencontré Emmett et l'a littéralement supplié de ne pas le dire à Edward. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ! Elle seule le sait…

Mais elle aussi souffrait… Enormément…

Je m'étais sérieusement inquiété pour elle lorsque je l'avais vue dépérir au fil des jours. D'immenses cernes sous les yeux, une pâleur de craie, elle maigrissait à vue d'œil et se laissait totalement aller elle-aussi…

Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord, Rose, Alice, Emmett et moi, de ne pas nous mêler de leurs vies, même si nous ne supportions plus de les voir comme cela. Pourquoi ? Ces deux têtes de mules, et encore, le mot est faible, ne nous l'auraient jamais pardonné ! Et ça aurait pû faire plus de mal que de bien. Nous attendions donc patiemment que le temps passe et que l'un des deux s'éveille. Puis nous avions appris qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, enfin… deux. D'Edward. Et elle voulait le laisser dans l'ignorance. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de ne pas agir ! Ils s'aimaient mais étaient à la fois trop têtus et fiers pour faire le premier pas, se languissaient chacun de leur côté, mais par dessus tout, l'avenir de deux enfants était en jeu…

**POV Edward :**

Je boutonnais ma chemise avec énormément de difficultés, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. L'angoisse, la panique, le stress, la trouille me tenaillaient et me retournaient complètement.

D'ici quelques petites heures, je reverrais ma Bella…

J'étais à la fois énervé comme un gamin le matin de Noël, excité comme un puceau juste avant sa première fois, et terrorisé comme une souris acculée par un chat à l'idée de la revoir.

Et si elle m'évitait ? Et si elle ne voulait pas m'écouter ? Et si elle me haïssait pour ce déplorable réveil ? Et si elle m'en voulait pour cette fabuleuse nuit ? Et si elle refusait de me voir ?

- Eddy ! Calmes-toi ou je vais encore devoir te balancer sous la douche ! Râla Emmett.

Je devais bien avouer que depuis hier soir, j'étais particulièrement intenable…

Point positif, d'après ma famille, je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis la veille. La pensée de revoir ma belle m'avait fait dessaouler en beauté !

Un tube de guronsan et quelques compléments vitaminiques B1, B6, B12 plus tard, j'étais requinqué ! Bon, les bonnes douches froides et les petits plats que Rosalie m'avait forcés à ingurgiter m'y avaient aidé aussi.

Et là, je me retrouvais à batailler avec mes boutons, à tel point que Rose, prise de pitié, vint me les mettre.

- Détends-toi Edward ! Tu ne vas pas à l'échafaud non plus !

- Ah ! Ah ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir à ma place… Et si elle refuse de m'écouter ? Et si elle…

- ED ! Avec des « si » on mettrait Paris en bouteille ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'essaieras pas. Calmes-toi, respire, fais le vide ou tout ce que tu veux et tu verras, tout se passera bien !

- J'aimerai être au…

- Edward, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup là ! Tout ira bien…

Rose me fit un bref sourire et tapota sur mon épaule avant de faire mon nœud de cravate ; j'en étais incapable à cause des tremblements…

Une fois, fin prêt, nous sortîmes tous trois de l'appartement ; nous avions rendez-vous avec Jasper et Alice devant l'opéra de Seattle.

Bella ne s'était pas moquée de nous et nous avait fourni des places de premier choix, dans les balcons. Nous en avions un pour nous tous seuls !

Je n'étais pas particulièrement un fan des ballets, je préférai largement un opéra. Regarder des nanas et des mecs en collants et tutus faire des pirouettes et des entrechats me laissaient de marbre, mais là, je devais bien admettre que cette adaptation du « lac des Cygnes » avait été sérieusement dépoussiérée ! Mais surtout, il s'agissait de Bella…

Elle était magnifique, évoluant au milieu des autres danseurs. Sa beauté, sa grâce et son talent éclipsaient tout le reste.

En l'observant de plus près à l'aide des petites jumelles dont nous disposions, je vis qu'elle avait l'air épuisée, ses traits étaient tirés et son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Elle avait même l'air d'avoir perdu quelques kilos.*

Je fus rassuré lorsque je vis un sourire éblouissant illuminer son visage après qu'elle eut regardé dans notre direction ; tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

Je passais la totalité du spectacle à la contempler, les quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de son chignon qui virevoltaient autour de son doux visage, ses petites mains fines qui m'avaient donné tant de plaisir créaient des arabesques particulièrement compliquées, ses jambes finement musclées et ciselées qui s'enroulaient si parfaitement autour de ma taille qui faisaient des petits pas sur la pointe des pieds… Je dus étouffer un grognement lorsque l'un des danseurs la prit dans ses bras pour exécuter un périlleux porté. Oh ! Je n'avais pas peur qu'elle tombe, bien que ce soit une éventualité ; Bella et cette troupe étaient des danseurs professionnels et un tel incident ne devait pas arriver fréquemment, surtout lors d'une première. Non, j'avais plutôt l'impression que la jalousie avait pris le dessus… Je ne supportais pas de voir les mains d'un autre mâle sur ma Bella…

Je m'aperçus que mon frangin et nos amis me regardaient bizarrement. En fait, ils avaient tous un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Mouais, cela devait certainement compenser le sourire niais qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que Bella avait sourit…

Le spectacle était enfin terminé. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, le regard rivé sur mon ange.

Les danseurs eurent droit à une standing-ovation et des centaines de roses furent jetées sur la scène par le public. J'avais pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'un bouquet d'une centaine de roses rouges lui soit remis dans sa loge, à la fin de sa performance.

Nous vîmes les rideaux se refermer ; les danseurs quittaient la scène. Impatient à l'idée de rejoindre Bella, je sortis à toute vitesse de notre loge sous les rires de mes compagnons et dévalais les escaliers avant de braver la foule des spectateurs en direction de la scène.

Alors que j'arrivais dans les coulisses, un agent de sécurité m'arrêta ; je n'avais pas de laisser-passer. Heureusement, dans un cas comme celui-ci, la célébrité paye, puisque le vigile me laissa entrer une fois qu'il m'eut reconnu et que je lui aie signé un autographe…

Je pris la direction de la loge de Bella après m'être assuré de son emplacement, les mains moites et tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front.

Je fis une dizaine de mètres avant de m'arrêter brutalement, figé par la douleur. Quel con ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas attendre que je me réveille !

Je me retournais le cœur brisé et filais en direction de la sortie avant que les larmes traîtresses ne se mettent à couler…

**POV Bella :**

Mes mains étaient moites et tremblantes, le ventre me serrait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait mon front. Le trac…

Oh, je n'avais pas le trac de monter sur scène et de faire face au public ! Non, la raison de mon trac se trouvait dans une loge au balcon, l'objet de mes désirs, de mes fantasmes, de mes rêves les plus fous, Edward…

Seigneur, quel trac !

Le metteur en scène me fit signe que c'était à mon tour d'entrer sur scène et je suivis ses indications. Je suivis la chorégraphie imposée pour mon entrée et après avoir effectué une pirouette, quelques entrechats et des fouettés, je levais les yeux vers ce balcon. Il était là. Le regard braqué sur moi. Malgré la distance, je jurais voir ses splendides prunelles émeraude briller de mille feux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu entre nous…

Hmmm… Le moment tant redouté depuis les répétitions allait arriver, j'allais devoir faire le porté, enfin… me laisser porter. Avec James, nous y avions travaillé pendant des heures et des heures puisque nous avions dû légèrement le modifier, au grand dam du chorégraphe. James était au courant de ma grossesse et avait peur qu'en prenant appui sur mon ventre, il arrive quelque chose aux bébés. Au lieu d'avoir ses deux mains posées sur mon ventre, il en avait une sur mon sternum et l'autre sur la hanche. Des dizaines d'heures passées à répéter et décomposer le moindre mouvement, de ma course à mon « envol », mais nous avions réussi ! James était un très bon ami, fiancé à ma cousine Victoria (qui dit que les danseurs classique sont fatalement homosexuels ?) et futur parrain de l'un de mes enfants, et je me rappellerai à vie lorsqu'il a incendié le chorégraphe qui refusait la modification du porté. Lorsqu'il l'a menacé de quitter la troupe avec moi, notre chorégraphe a prit peur et accepté notre demande. Ouais, Siegfried et Odette** qui démissionnent peu de temps avant la première, ça fait réfléchir !

Une arabesque plus tard, je levais le regard vers mon apollon pour prendre une dose de courage avant d'effectuer le porté. Super ! Il est passé comme une lettre à la poste !

La représentation continuait son cours et dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je me délectais d'Edward. J'eus beaucoup de plaisir en m'apercevant que ses jumelles étaient constamment braquées sur moi, ce qui devait certainement être l'origine du sourire niais qui s'affichait sur mon visage et m'attirait les moqueries de James…

Enfin, la musique s'arrêta ; nous reçûmes une standing-ovation et des centaines de roses volèrent vers nous sur la scène puis les rideaux se fermèrent. J'étais légèrement essoufflée après cette performance et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'allais le revoir, enfin…

Je volais presque jusqu'à ma loge et en y entrant, j'y découvris deux vases en cristal contenant chacun une cinquantaine de roses rouges. Je m'approchais de l'un des bouquets d'où dépassait une petite enveloppe dont je me saisis.

_« Pour la plus belle et la plus délicieuse Odette que le lac des cygnes ait jamais connu._

_Je suis impatient de te revoir._

_Edward. »_

Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible, mais à l'idée qu'Edward ressente une partie de mon désir et de mon impatience, mon cœur palpita à une vitesse phénoménale.

Alors que j'allais me changer pour passer quelque chose de plus confortable, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je l'ouvris, brûlant d'envie que ce soit Edward, et y trouvais…

- Jacob ?

- Salut Bells ! Wow, tu es splendide, comme toujours…

- Euh… Merci Jack. Que fais-tu là ?

- Eh bien disons que j'ai appris il y a quelques mois que tu dansais ici ce soir et je voulais te voir ! Ca fait longtemps…

- Oui, ça fait longtemps… Comment va Tanya ?

- Bien ! Euh… D'ailleurs… C'est en partie pour ça que je suis là… Je…

- Accouche Jake ! Vous vous êtes disputés ? Séparés ?

- Non ! Rien de tout cela ! En fait… Je l'ai demandé en mariage et elle a dit oui et…

- Jake ! C'est fantastique ! Je suis heureuse pour vous…

- Vraiment ? Parce que la dernière fois on ne …

- Jake ! Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu m'avais retrouvée au lit avec ton meilleur ami ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse pour vous, très même ! Félicitations !

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Bells… Tanya aurait préféré te le demander elle-même mais elle était obligée d'assurer son service de nuit en obstétrique. Elle est sage-femme, tu le savais ?

- Elle en avait toujours rêvé, je suis ravie pour elle…

- Bref. On ne savait pas comment te joindre pour te le demander, on n'a pas ton adresse ni ton numéro de téléphone et…

Jacob rougissait de plus en plus, il était mal à l'aise, son regard brillait mais me fuyait en même temps. J'attrapais un morceau de papier et un crayon et y notais mes numéros, mes e-mails et mon adresse.

- Tiens Jake ! Comme ça vous pourrez me contacter quand vous le voudrez !

- Merci Bells… Rha, je ne sais pas comment te le demander…

- Bon, tu vas me la pondre ta nouvelle ?

- Pfff… Accepterais-tu d'être le témoin de Tanya à notre mariage, s'il te plait ?

- Tanya veut que je sois son témoin ?! Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Même si nous nous sommes perdues de vue, je n'oublie pas qu'elle était et est toujours ma meilleure amie ! C'est vraiment un grand honneur pour moi qu'elle me veuille comme témoin, j'en suis ravie !

- Merci Bells ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis heureux ! Je dois y aller maintenant, Tanya ne devrait plus trop tarder et…

- Va la rejoindre ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Jake. Embrasse-la fort pour moi.

- Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir Bells… On s'appelle ?

- Pas de soucis ! Je reste sur Seattle pendant quelques temps encore et…

- EH ! Une petite bouffe demain soir, ça te dit ?

- Oh, ça aurait été super mais… Je vais à un concert demain soir et…

- Te bile pas ! Une autre fois, alors !

- Sans problème. Bye Jake !

- Bye Bells !

Je le raccompagnais devant ma porte et alors qu'il allait me tourner le dos, je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais sur la joue. Du coin de l'œil, je vis une ombre assez grande, sur le mur, faire demi-tour. Mais j'étais trop heureuse de serrer mon ami dans les bras pour y prêter attention.

- Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, Jake. Soyez heureux tous les deux et compte sur moi pour être le témoin de votre bonheur !

Nous restâmes étroitement enlacés quelques longues minutes, savourant nos retrouvailles. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus… Depuis le jour où je les ai trouvés en train de revisiter le Kama-Sutra sur le canapé de Jake… Mais c'était il y a longtemps et j'étais heureuse pour eux. J'allais enfin récupérer ma meilleure amie après tout ce temps…

**POV Jasper :**

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi avions passé notre temps à jeter des coups d'œil à Edward pendant la représentation. Il n'a jamais pu quitter Bella des yeux durant tout le spectacle ! Mais le plus beau, c'était ce sourire niais à souhait qui illuminait son visage. Et oui, l'amour rend con parfois, la preuve !

Lorsque nous l'avions vu filer à toute vitesse une fois le rideau baissé sur la scène, nous avions repris la route du bar où nous allions poursuivre la soirée.

Deux heures et une bouteille de champagne ouverte en l'honneur de nos amoureux plus tard, nous en étions à pronostiquer sur le nombre de fois où ils allaient remettre le couvert lorsqu'un Edward rond comme une queue de pelle entra, saisit une bouteille de bourbon et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret du piano. Il releva le couvercle et entama le troisième mouvement de la sonate n°14 dite « au clair de lune » de Beethoven, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fermés. Je crus même voir des larmes déborder de ses paupières. Mauvais signe…

Quand Edward s'enfile du bourbon et s'attaque à ce mouvement, c'est que ce n'est pas la joie, et encore, c'est un sacré euphémisme…

Les filles le regardaient bouche bée et Emmett avait le regard envahi par l'inquiétude. Je me servis un bourbon et rejoignis Edward sur son tabouret.

- Et mec, c'est pas la gloire, on dirait… T'as envie d'en parler ?

- …

- Ok, comme tu veux ! Je ferai la conversation tout seul. Tu rentres tôt dis donc.

- …

- T'es tombé en panne de viagra ? Non, je déconne ! Tu as vu Bella ?

- Hmmm… P-p-p-pour la voir, ça oui, j'l'ai vue. J'l'ai pas râ-râtée !

Il s'enfila plusieurs gorgées de Jack Daniel's au goulot avant de reposer la bouteille à côté de lui et de reprendre son morceau.

- Ed… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle n'a pas voulu t'écouter ?

- Hmpf…

- Bordel Ed ! Réagis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hmmm… T-trop occu-cu-cupée pour m'voir ou m'parler…

- J'y comprends rien ! Tu l'as vue ou pas ?

- Hein-hein ! Pas elle. Trop occupée pour ça…

- Comment ça ? Sois plus clair.

Il plaqua violemment ses mains sur le clavier, des accords désordonnés retentirent dans la pièce, puis il ferma brutalement le couvercle du piano avant de se tourner vers moi les yeux envahis par la fureur mais surtout une tristesse poignante.

- Bella est passée à autre chose…

J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à entendre ce qu'il me disait tellement sa voix était faible et basse.

Il finit par se lever en empoignant son litron, vacilla légèrement puis se rendit en direction de la sortie.

- Je rentre ! Vous in-in-quiétez pas, j'prends l'taxi.

Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Un taxi s'arrêta peu de temps après devant le bar et on vit Edward s'y engouffrer avec bien du mal, mais au moins on était tous soulagés, il ne prendrait pas le volant…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté, bordel ? Elle est où Bella ? Demanda Emmett, à la fois inquiet et ébahi par la totale métamorphose de son frère en l'espace de deux petites heures.

- J'ai pas vraiment compris… Il a dit qu'elle était trop occupée pour le voir, qu'elle est passée à autre chose… Mais bon, il était pas très clair non plus…

- Bella n'irait jamais lui dire ça ! Ok elle paniquait, mais elle crevait d'envie de le voir aussi ! Et puis t'as vu les yeux de merlans frits et les sourires débiles qu'ils avaient tous les deux dans la soirée ? Je suis certaine que les spectateurs devaient se demander pourquoi la danseuse vedette avait l'air d'une idiote… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu crois qu'on devrait l'appeler ?

Ma petite Alice marchait de long en large, débitant son monologue et brassant l'air en faisant de grands gestes.

- J'en sais trop rien… S'ils se sont pris la tête, elle risque de nous envoyer se faire voir, et encore, je suis poli. T'en pense quoi, Em ?

- Moi j'pense qu'il faut attendre et les laisser souffler chacun de leur côté, surtout s'ils se sont pris l'chou. Et puis demain soir, y'a le concert d'Eddy, oublie pas ! Bella peut pas se défiler, elle a déjà donné sa parole et elle le fera. On peut au moins leur laisser 24 heures de répit et voir ce que ça donnera demain, Ok ?

- Moi, ça me va. Si rien ne bouge demain soir, on s'en mêle. Ras le bol de leurs faces de zombie !

Nous passâmes les quelques heures suivantes à spéculer sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux loustics…

**POV Bella :**

Je me préparais pour le concert de ce soir, en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward me rejoigne dans ma loge après la représentation, mais il n'est jamais venu. J'étais restée quatre heures dans ma loge, quatre longues heures avant de réaliser qu'il ne viendrait pas… Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction… J'avais vu son regard braqué sur moi pendant le ballet, j'avais pensé, en lisant la carte accompagnant les roses, que lui aussi brûlait de me revoir, mais je m'étais trompée, lourdement… Je m'étais dit qu'il avait peut-être eu un léger contre-temps aussi, après avoir passé tout ce temps dans ma loge, je suis restée dans un café en face de l'opéra pendant une heure, à observer la rue et y chercher Edward. J'avais fini par me rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne viendrait plus et j'avais fini par prendre un taxi pour aller jusqu'au « Twilight ». Malheureusement, Jasper avait déjà fermé le bar. J'étais donc rentrée chez moi le cœur gros...

Je m'étais trompée en pensant qu'il y avait peut-être un « nous » possible. Le message était clair, Edward était passé à autre chose…

Je n'avais pas pu dormir cette nuit, tous mes rêves et espoirs étaient anéantis et les larmes m'avaient tenu compagnie au lit.

En fin de matinée, j'étais tombée sur le billet pour le concert de ce soir. Pourquoi y aller si ce n'est me faire mal inutilement ? Je souffrais déjà suffisamment comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter, je ne suis pas masochiste.

À croire qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées, Alice appela pile au moment où j'allais contacter Jacob et Tanya pour accepter leur invitation à dîner.

- Hello Bells ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Hmmm… Bien. Et toi ?

- Extra ! Au fait, toutes mes félicitations et mille « bravo » pour la représentation d'hier soir, nous t'avons trouvée fabuleuse ! C'était vraiment un spectacle incroyable que de te regarder danser.

- Euh… Merci Alice, c'est gentil…

- Non ! C'est la vérité ! Tu as un talent fou, il faut le récompenser. Bon, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai trouvé la robe i-dé-ale pour toi ce…

- Hmmm… C'est gentil Alice mais… ce soir en fait je… je ne viendrai pas, je…

- Ah non, Bella ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te défiler, non ? Pense à nous ! Et à Edward, il…

- Justement Alice ! Je… Laisse tomber. Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir, il n'est pas venu. Je… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Ah oui… En fait hier soir… il était… euh… malade. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu passer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien !

- Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?

- Quoi ? Ah oui ! Excuse-moi… Euh… Non non, il va très bien ! Enfin il va mieux… Bref ! Hmmm… Je passerai avec Rosalie en fin d'après-midi, d'accord ? Je te dis à tout à l'heure, Bells ! Je dois y aller ! Bye !

- Ok Alice, à tout' !

J'avais raccroché, légèrement irritée par cet appel. Pourquoi Alice, d'habitude si volubile, s'était-elle mise à bafouiller ? Cela ne lui arrive jamais habituellement…

En tous cas, grâce à elle, je sus que tout n'est pas perdu ! Edward était seulement malade hier soir. Mais quelle conne, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je m'inquiète comme ça ?

J'avais passé le reste de la journée à traîner chez moi, alternant entre les bouquins et les séries télévisées. Vers 17 heures, j'étais sortie du bain en râlant après avoir été interrompue pendant ma sieste aquatique par des coups de sonnettes intempestifs. Les filles étaient arrivées.

Voilà où j'en étais, deux heures plus tard, martyrisée par ces deux furies. Entre Alice qui m'avait habillée et était presque allée jusqu'à me mettre ma robe, et Rosalie qui me brutalisait avec une séance de torture capillaire, je souffrais atrocement ! Je devais bien admettre que la robe qu'Alice m'avait trouvée était tout simplement splendide ; une robe simple, fluide et près du corps d'une profonde couleur bleue nuit.

Emmett et Jasper venaient de nous rejoindre chez moi et après un rapide apéro, nous prîmes la route direction l'auditorium.

Edward ne s'était pas moqué de nous et nous avait fourni des places de premier choix, juste devant la scène. J'allais pouvoir passer mon temps à le reluquer sans vergogne !

Le rideau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une scène toute simple où trônait un immense piano à queue. Les spectateurs commencèrent à applaudir puis Edward fit son entrée.

Alice ne m'avait pas menti, il avait l'air malade…

Le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, le regard brillant et je jurerais même voir ses mains trembler…

Il s'installa face à l'instrument et commença à jouer. La musique qui résonna dans la salle était tout simplement magnifique. Et pourtant, il y avait tellement de douleur et de tristesse dans les accords…

Il leva son visage et jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle. Lorsqu'il vit nos amis, un léger sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres, puis son regard se posa rapidement sur moi avant de passer à côté. Ses yeux avaient l'air si tristes… Puis, tandis que son regard se posait à côté de moi, je le vis froncer des sourcils, avant qu'il ne plonge à nouveau dans le mien. J'en restais clouée sur place ! Alors qu'une tristesse poignante en irradiait quelques secondes auparavant, son regard brûlait maintenant d'un feu indescriptible qui embrasa instantanément mon bas-ventre.

_Bella ! Concentres-toi ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à ça !_

_Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

_Rhaaa ! Foutues hormones de femmes enceintes !_

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens durant tout le concert et je me délectais de son sourire en coin, qui me rendait… toute chose pour être polie.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper nous observaient attentivement, des sourires moqueurs et satisfaits aux lèvres. J'y prêtais peu d'attention et me concentrais à nouveau sur l'homme qui me faisait face.

Le concert était enfin terminé. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, le regard rivé sur mon ange.

Il eut droit à une standing-ovation et une petite-fille s'avança timidement sur scène pour lui remettre un bouquet de roses en trébuchant. J'avais les larmes aux yeux de le voir rire et embrasser la petite sur les deux joues en lui caressant les cheveux, c'était si attendrissant… J'avais pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'une surprise lui soit remise dans sa loge, à la fin du concert, et j'espérais que ça lui plaise…

Impatiente à l'idée de rejoindre Edward, je me levais à toute vitesse, comme montée sur des ressorts, sous les rires de mes compagnons et bravais la foule des spectateurs en direction de la scène.

Alors que j'arrivais dans les coulisses, un agent de sécurité m'arrêta ; je n'avais pas de laisser-passer. Heureusement, dans un cas comme celui-ci, la célébrité paye, puisque le vigile me laissa entrer une fois qu'il m'eut reconnue et que je lui aie signé un autographe…

Je pris la direction de la loge d'Edward après m'être assurée de son emplacement, les mains moites et tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front.

Je fis une dizaine de mètres avant de m'arrêter brutalement, figée par la douleur. Quelle conne ! Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas attendre que je me réveille !

Je me retournais le cœur brisé et filais en direction de la sortie avant que les larmes traîtresses ne se mettent à couler…

**Edward POV :**

Je m'étais réveillé avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Après avoir farfouillé après mes maigres souvenirs de la veille pour en connaître la raison, je finis, malheureusement, par me rappeler du pourquoi du comment.

Une seule solution dans mon cas pour qu'elle passe rapidement : attaquer le mal par le mal. Je me fis un café et bus une gorgée de William Lawson, ça réchauffe le cœur.

J'avais vraiment été le roi des cons d'avoir laissé passer ma chance comme je l'avais fait. Bien sûr que Bella n'allait pas passer sa vie à m'attendre ! Puis je me rappelais du visage de son compagnon. Cela faisait quelques années que je ne l'avais pas vu et je m'en serais bien passé ! La dernière fois que j'avais vu ce traître, celui qui se disait mon meilleur ami, il revisitait le Kama-Sutra sur le canapé de ma petite-amie, avec elle en prime ! Jacob Black… Ils avaient l'air si heureux hier soir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsque je les avais surpris. J'avais préféré partir, ils devaient sûrement avoir mieux à faire que de discuter avec moi…

J'avais passé la journée à ruminer mes idées noires et avais traîné à l'appart jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller à l'auditorium pour les essais de son. Après un bref repas et quelques apéros, j'étais parti me préparer dans ma loge. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû y retourner si vite car la panique s'empara de moi. Bella allait être là ce soir, j'en avais eu confirmation par Alice et Rosalie. Et si elle venait avec l'autre ? Je ne pensais pas être capable de supporter qu'ils me balancent leur bonheur dans la tronche…

Après avoir angoissé pendant d'interminables minutes, je dus monter sur scène. Je m'installais au piano, les mains tremblantes et le front en sueur. Le trac de voir mon ange…

Je commençais à jouer et jetais un regard circulaire dans la salle.

Ils étaient là, au premier rang. Mon regard se posa brièvement sur Bella, elle était vraiment magnifique, mais malheureusement intouchable, elle n'était pas pour moi. Mon regard se posa à sa droite et je m'attendais à le voir, mais non. Il n'était pas là. Se pourrait-il… ?

Je plongeais dans les prunelles chocolat de mon ange, son regard était brûlant et fourmillait de questions silencieuses. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps mon regard était soudé au sien, mais je finis par y trouver un petit quelque chose qui me réchauffa instantanément le cœur et me redonna espoir.

Mes doigts continuèrent à voler mécaniquement sur les touches pendant que mes yeux étaient rivés aux siens et que mon esprit était à mille lieues de là.

Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux durant tout le concert ; le bruit des applaudissements me ramena sur Terre, la standing-ovation à laquelle j'avais droit me permit de m'apercevoir que j'avais fini de jouer. Bella m'avait décidément tourné la tête !

Une petite fille entra sur scène, tenant un bouquet de roses dix fois trop grand pour ses petites mains. Elle s'avança maladroitement et timidement jusqu'à moi pour me l'offrir. J'attrapais les fleurs en riant, elles avaient failli atterrir au sol après que la petite eut trébuché. Je l'embrassais sur les deux joues tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle était adorable, on aurait dit une mini version de Bella.

Je me tournais rapidement vers Bella et la vis avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

Je finis par quitter la scène et allai jusqu'à ma loge en courant. J'étais essoufflé, crevé, mais surtout impatient à l'idée que ma belle m'y rejoigne.

En y entrant, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver un panier avec une bouteille de champagne, deux flûtes et une barquette de fraises, ainsi qu'une petite carte qui en dépassait.

_« Les Chopin, Brahms, Debussy et autres Rachmaninov n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, Edward Cullen est dans la place !_

_Je suis plus qu'impatiente de te voir._

_Bella. »_

Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible, mais à l'idée que Bella ressente une partie de mon désir et de mon impatience, mon cœur palpita à une vitesse phénoménale.

Alors que j'allais me changer pour passer quelque chose de plus confortable, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je l'ouvris, brûlant d'envie que ce soit Bella et y trouvais…

- Jessica ?

- Salut Eddy ! Wow. Tu as été fabuleux, comme toujours.

- Euh… Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hmmm… Disons que je savais que tu jouais ici ce soir et que je voulais t'entendre ! Et puis… mon patron sait que nous étions ensembles et il voulait que je t'interviewe…

- C'est sympa mais ce soir je…

- Oh ! On peut remettre l'interview à plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas ! Demain, ça t'irait ?

- Euh ouais. Pourquoi pas ! Alors, comment ça va entre toi et Mike ?

- Euh… Bien…

- Jess… Je te connais, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste quelques broutilles mais ce n'est pas méchant.

- Raconte !

- Euh… Disons que… Il m'a demandé en mariage…

- Félicitations, Jess ! Je suis content pour toi.

- J'ai dit non…

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que c'était l'amour fou, vous deux ?

- Et bien… disons que… Toi et moi c'est encore récent et que… Enfin je trouvais que c'était de mauvais goût que je lui dise oui si tôt après notre rupture…

- Jess… Merci de ta considération, mais ne gâche pas ton bonheur pour moi ! Alors fais-moi plaisir, ce soir c'est toi qui le demande en mariage et tu me donnes sa réponse demain, ok ?

- Euh… D'accord Eddy. Bon, je… On se voit demain pour l'entretien, ok ?

- Compte sur moi, Jess.

- Bon. Alors à demain ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Ed.

- Moi aussi Jess. Bye !

- Bye !

Je la raccompagnais devant ma porte et alors qu'elle allait me tourner le dos, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassais sur la coin de l'œil, je vis une fine ombre sur le mur faire demi-tour, mais j'étais trop content de revoir Jess pour m'en soucier plus que ça.

- Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Jess. Soyez heureux toi et Mike et j'espère que vous m'inviterez au mariage !

Nous restâmes étroitement enlacés quelques longues minutes, savourant nos retrouvailles. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant, depuis le jour où elle m'avait plantée comme un con au resto, alors que j'allais lui faire ma demande. Mais c'était une autre époque, un autre Edward… Maintenant je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma Bella et je voulais voir les gens autour de moi heureux. J'étais vraiment content que Jessica ait rencontré Mike, c'était un mec bien lorsqu'il n'était pas lourd, il prendrait soin d'elle et lui apporterait ce que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir… Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais fini par comprendre que je n'avais jamais aimé Jessica, elle était seulement mon amie, je m'étais trompé. Et j'étais heureux car maintenant, j'allais pouvoir retrouver mon amie.

* * *

* : la perte de poids est très fréquente durant le premier trimestre de grossesse à cause de la fatigue et des nausées récurrentes.

** Siegfried et Odette : personnages principaux du « Lac des Cygnes ». Siegfried est un prince obligé de trouver une épouse. Il tombe fou amoureux d'Odette, une princesse victime d'un sort qui la métamorphose en cygne la journée et lui redonne son apparence humaine la nuit.


	3. Ces malentendus qui nous déchirent

Hey everybody ;)

J'ai un sainte horreur du lundi, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai jamais aimé ça... Remarquez, j'aime pas le dimanche non plus... Cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi je parle de ça, je n'en sais rien moi-même ! ça tourne pas rond chez toi, la blonde! La ferme...

Histoire de commencer cette semaine en beauté, voilà le troisième chapitre de "Boire et déboires" !

**Mille mercis à la charmante Méla Cullen qui a l'extrême patience de me lire et me relire, de me corriger et recorriger, et ça vaut bien une Ola car dans mon genre, je peux être la reine des chiantes! Je t'adore ma belle ! Et surtout, ne change pas, reste telle que tu es et fidèle à toi-même, tu verras, ça paiera réellement un jour... ;D**

Bref, avant de passer à la lecture, réponses aux reviews !

**Méla Cullen : **dis donc, t'y tiens vraiment à ton coup de pied au cul virtuel, à ce que je vois! Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois que je lis des absurdités pareilles, je sévis! Tu es loin d'être "pathétique", moi je dirai plutôt "authentique". Enfin moi, c'que j'en dis... Bref, tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question, mais si tu as besoin d'une piqûre de rappel, n'hésite pas, je suis là 22h/24 (j'ai beau être insomniaque, j'ai tout de même besoin de 2 heures de sommeil...)

**Alice'n'Tom :** Apparemment, tu n'as jamais vécu de situations portant aux quiproquos... Parce que parfois, tu crois voir un truc qui en fait est tout autre chose et ça fini en embrouilles pars possibles! Dans le genre quiproquo/embrouille, j'ai du vécu et parfois, ça fout la Herde (pour rester polie), crois-moi!

**Scotty / Elise605 :** à l'origine, cette fic n'était qu'un OS pour la participation au concours "allocop". Devant les multiples demandes, j'ai lancé une suite sans en être réellement convaincue moi-même et puis, de fil en aiguilles... Bref, je sais que le second chap était un "copié-collé", mais j'avais voulu rester dans le genre du premier (qui est également un "copié-collé" si tu regardes bien). Quoiqu'il en soit, les choses changent radicalement à partir de ce nouveau chapitre.

**L'empire des anges : **wiwi, je sais que ce chapitre n'avait pas de lemon, ce qui est une horrible entorse à mes habitudes... Il faut dire aussi que je vous en ai donné de mauvaises, un lemon par chapitre, et on en devient vite accro! Résultat, quand y'en a pas, ça chouine et ça pleure, non mais, bande d'obsédé(e)s ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, des lemons sont prévus pour plus tard, mais pas tout de suite, il faut bien les laisser galérer un peu, non?

**Angélique 94 :** Pfff! C'est bon, j'ai fait le tri, j'ai coimpris! Bref, et oui, y'a toujours des gens qui se font des films pour pas grand chose, et un petit rien prend vite des proportions inimaginables, sans parler des conséquences... Bref, avec B&D3, tu risques d'être servie!

**Cindy Placide :** yeah ma belle ! What's up pussycat ;D Wéwé, franchement, y'a des baffes qui se perdent... J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en prendrai bien un pour cogner sur l'autre... Une belle brochette d'andouilles j'te dis! Biz beautiful ;D

**Cynthia :** wolà! J'ai du faire un sacré tri, là! faut dire aussi que les reviews mélangées, je les ai pas captées sur le coup... Bref, comme tu le dis, là il y a urgence avec nos deux handicapés des sentiments ! Comme quoi on peut être beau, intelligent, talentueux et totalement aveugle face à l'évidence ! Biz

**Samystère / Céline68990 :** eeeeeh wiiii! J'adore les situations compliquées, les quiproquos, les rebondissements, les ge,s qui se prennent la tête pour tout et pour rien... Bref, si nos deux louloux étaient in love et parfaitement heureux tout de suite, je ne verrais pas la raison de continuer cette fic! Bref, vous êtes parties pour en baver... YEAAAAAH ! Oh! Un brin de sadimse n'a jamais tué personne... ;P

Et un grand merci à...

**Bichou85, Liline57, Erika Shoval, Veronika Crepuscule, Habswifes, Maeva Thiephaine, Twilight007, Anayata, Ousna, Lénérol, **

**Merluchonette, Evelyne-Raconte, Baby07, Ptitewam, Eliloulou**

pour me suivre comme vous le faites et m'encourager dans mes délires!

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et...

............................................................................................ _**ENJOY !

* * *

**_

**Disclamer : **Twilight et les personnages sont l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer, je les empreinte juste pour les torturer et m'amuser !

* * *

_Le quiproquo, c'est d'abord la vie même qui en est un, et le plus compliqué de tous, Luigi Pirandello_

* * *

**POV Edward :**

Putain… c'est pas possible… ça fait un mal de chien, bordel !

J'ai encore dû m'en prendre une sévère hier soir pour avoir une casquette plombée comme celle que je me traîne… Je me retournais en grognant dans mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Une tête blonde sortait des couvertures… Un corps de femme… nu…

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? C'est qui celle-là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous à poil ? Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré, une fois de plus ?_

La fille dormait toujours et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être encore au lit lorsqu'elle se réveillerait… Courageux, mais pas téméraire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Je me levais en faisant le moins de gestes brusques et de bruits possibles, d'une part pour la laisser dormir, mais surtout à cause de la gueule de bois que je me cognais et qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir au moindre mouvement. J'enfilais rapidement les fringues qui étaient éparpillées au sol et passais à la salle de bains me rafraîchir un peu.

_Bon sang, dans quoi j'me suis fourré ?_

_Ouais ben, fallait pas picoler comme un trou ! Après tu t'étonnes d'avoir un black-out ? Non mais sérieux, t'as vu ce que tu t'enfiles depuis 4 mois ?_

_Pas la peine de me faire la leçon, je sais… j'assume._

_Ah ouais ? Et quand ? Entre deux cuites ?_

_Fais pas chier, j'assume j'te dis !_

J'allais dans la cuisine et me fis couler un expresso avant de laisser fondre un gramme de paracétamol dans un verre d'eau. Beurk ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce truc…

Je m'envoyais mon café et un petit Jack lorsque la fille me rejoignit.

- Salut Edward ! Bien dormi ?

- Humm… Ouais. Euh... Salut.

Dans ma misère, j'avais quand même eu de la chance, la fille était plutôt pas mal. Grande, blonde, un corps élancé et athlétique, un beau visage, des yeux noisette pétillants de malice…

Mon cœur se tordit de douleur lorsque je vis à quel point les yeux de la fille ressemblaient à ceux de ma Bella. Ah Bella… une seule nuit… et elle me hante toujours depuis 4 mois…

La fille se dirigea vers la machine à café, attrapa une tasse, prépara sa dose de kawa et le fit couler puis vint s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Ses yeux étaient amusés et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, puis son regard se posa sur la bouteille de JD qui était dans ma main. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne et son regard se fit terriblement sévère.

- Putain mais tu crains vraiment toi ! Bordel Edward, il est même pas 10 heures et tu carbures déjà au bourbon ? T'es malade !

- Putain, mais t'es qui pour me faire la morale, hein ? Qui ?

Un soupçon de tristesse voila son regard mi-rieur, mi-coléreux puis elle secoua la tête d'un air affligé avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

- Tu te rappelles de rien, pas vrai hein ? Bah, vu la couche que tu tenais hier soir, ça m'étonne pas !

Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres et le regard amusé, la fille me tendit la main. J'hésitais légèrement avant de la prendre et de la lui serrer puis de la relâcher, putain qu'est-ce que je pouvais avoir l'air con !

- Salut Edward ! Alors moi, c'est Kate !

- Euh… Enchanté Kate ?

Putain, j'en pouvais plus. LA honte. Bon, au moins maintenant, je connaissais son prénom, mais ça ne me disait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille…

- Tu te rappelles vraiment rien de rien ?

Embarrassé au plus haut point, je baissai la tête en essayant de penser à ce que j'avais fait la veille. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu branler dans la soirée ? Et le regard rieur de Kate n'arrangeait rien, elle s'amusait énormément de la situation.

- Pfff… Non. Euh… j'avoue, je… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu hier soir, j'me rappelle plus… Sauf avoir passé la soirée au « Twilight » et me réveiller avec une gueule de bois carabinée.

Kate, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, eut un sourire légèrement pincé lorsqu'elle me répondit.

- Franchement tu me vexes, Edward. Mais bon, là j'ai plus envie de me foutre de toi, tu me fais rire !

- Euh… Est-ce que… y'a eu… euh… on a… enfin… tu vois, quoi.

Je n'osais même pas lui demander si nous avions couché ensemble tellement la honte me submergeait, me laissant à court de mots.

- Si tu veux savoir si on a baisé, la réponse est non.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais retenu mon souffle en attendant sa réponse et je poussais un long soupir de soulagement. Ouf ! Je n'avais pas trompé mon ange… enfin… pas vraiment… puisque nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple, voir pas du tout même. Puis je me rappelais de nous deux nus dans le lit…

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait à poil, alors ?

Kate me lança un regard affligé, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Bella pétillant d'amusement, puis elle éclata d'un rire railleur et sonore.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Aaaah… mystères, Ed ! EH ! Pas la peine de t'affoler, je blague ! Pour faire court, tu m'as draguée hier soir dans un bar, tu n'y es pas allé par 4 chemins, d'ailleurs, tu m'as chopée par le poignet et roulé une pelle direct ! J'avais envie de baiser, tu m'as amenée ici, on a commencé à s'enflammer, on s'est déshabillé, allongé, embrassé, peloté et puis t'as commencé à m'appeler « Bella »… Mon amour-propre en a pris un sacré coup, je dois dire ! Et avant même d'avoir le temps de t'envoyer bouler loin de moi, tu ronflais déjà ! Et vu que j'en avais un petit coup dans le béret, je suis restée pour pioncer. Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

- Hein ! Euh… non. Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je devrais plutôt m'excuser…

- T'excuser de quoi ? De m'avoir draguée, allumée à mort ou appelée par le prénom d'une autre ?

- Euh… Ouais, c'est… tout ça, en fait. J-Je suis désolé, je me suis conduis comme un con… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… je suis plutôt du genre réservé avec les filles… Les coups d'un soir… c'est pas mon truc.

Je me renfermai subitement en repensant au seul « coup d'un soir » de ma vie, Bella… Un vrai coup de foudre. Une seule nuit avec elle et mes pensées étaient hantées par son souvenir en permanence. Je la voulais au point où ça en devenait nocif pour ma propre santé mentale. Il avait suffi d'une dose, et une seule, pour que je sois en manque et le sevrage était infernal et surtout sans fin. J'étais complètement obsédé par elle à un point que je préférai revivre mon trip et me complaire dans mes fantasmes, l'alcool et la musique aidant. C'était tellement mieux que la réalité, devenue si compliquée à affronter…

Je fus brusquement tiré de mes pensées par de violentes secousses et la voix lointaine de Kate.

- Ard… Edward… houhou t'es là ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Désolé Kate je…

- Te bile pas ! Par contre, tu as attisé ma curiosité… C'est qui cette Bella ?

- J… Personne. C'est personne…

- Edward, je suis peut-être blonde, mais je ne suis pas totalement conne non plus. Ne me dis pas que cette Bella n'est « personne » pour toi, je ne le crois pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir ta tête maintenant pour comprendre que tu souffres, et pour moi, 1 + 1 ça fait 2. Les deux sont liés. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Edward ? C'est qui Bella ?

Je croisais le regard surpris et curieux de Kate. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, avide de commérages et du malheur des autres, loin de là ! Elle était simplement intéressée, vraiment intéressée par les évènements. Elle avait l'air concernée par ce que je vivais. Son visage reflétait la compassion et ce fut là, sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, simplement en plongeant dans ses yeux noisette, que je perdis pied et lui racontais tout. Je déballais toute l'histoire de ma vie à une nana parfaitement inconnue au bataillon.

D'abord ma vie d'avant _elle _et mes multiples déboires sentimentaux, notre étrange rencontre passionnée et que depuis 4 mois, j'étais tombé dans la déchéance la plus totale après avoir passé une nuit idyllique avec une parfaite inconnue… Que nous nous étions « séparés » sur un malentendu… Qu'ensuite, pendant 3 mois, j'avais su gérer un minimum… très petit minimum grâce à mon boulot, mais que j'avais pris un congé sabbatique parce que je n'étais plus capable d'assumer au taf… Que je ne faisais que penser à _elle _depuis cette nuit-là, qu'_elle_ m'obsédait… Que j'avais continué d'espérer après l'avoir vue dans les bras d'un autre… Que j'avais dû me faire une raison après l'avoir attendue des heures après mon dernier concert pour rien, _elle_ n'était jamais venue… Que bien qu'_elle _se soit trouvée quelqu'un d'autre, _elle_ occupait mes pensées 24 heures sur 24… Que j'étais désespérément fou amoureux en fin de compte, mais cela je le gardais pour moi.

- Ben dis-donc, t'es sérieusement atteint, là ! Mais dis-moi, je comprends pas… Pourquoi avoir attendu hier soir pour tenter de passer à autre chose ? Pas que ça ait marché, hein, loin de là ! T'es encore trop mordu pour ça… Mais pourquoi hier ?

- Euh… Je comprends pas Kate… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ben, c'est évident ! Voyons, Ed ! Tu me dis que depuis 4 mois, tu ne fais que picoler et penser à elle, et « boum » ! D'un seul coup, ça te prend « tiens, ce soir je vais tirer un coup pour passer à autre chose » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour ça ?

Effectivement, ce n'était pas bête… Pas une seule fois depuis notre rencontre je n'avais pensé à aller « voir ailleurs », l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée. Même si Bella n'était pas ma compagne, j'avais l'impression de la tromper… Que s'était-il passé pour que je drague une parfaite inconnue ? Kate avait été très claire, là dessus, c'est moi qui étais allé vers elle. Enfin, « jeté sur elle » serait plus approprié…

J'essayais de me remémorer les évènements de la veille. C'était loin d'être évident, vu mon mal de crâne et mon absence totale de souvenirs concernant la soirée. Je pataugeais dans un épais brouillard à la recherche de ce que j'avais fait… Emmett et Rosalie m'avaient emmené au bar… Tiens, en parlant de mon frère, il n'est pas là, c'est bizarre… On a discuté avec Jazz et Alice… J'ai fait du piano… J'ai bu, mais ça c'est plus vraiment une surprise. Et j… Bella.

- J'ai vu Bella.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es vraiment le roi des cons, ma parole ! Tu vois la nana qui t'obsède au point que tu te laisses complètement aller… Pas la peine de prendre ton air outré, Edward, je m'excuse de le dire comme ça, mais c'est vrai, t'es une loque… Donc, je disais… Tu vois ton fantasme et puis tu trouves rien de mieux que lever une parfaite inconnue devant elle ? Si tu voulais ruiner toutes tes chances, alors là tu peux être sûr d'avoir réussi, bravo !

Le regard indigné de Kate me transperçait tandis qu'elle me récitait son petit laïus. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle secoua la tête avec emphase en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et tentais de peigner mes cheveux avec mes doigts tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Effectivement, j'avais fait une sacrée boulette… dans le genre connerie de première, c'était réussi ! Mais de toute façon, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence un jour, Bella ne sera jamais à moi… Si j'avais eu de gros doutes à ce sujet, j'en avais eu la preuve hier soir…

_Quand vont-ils enfin me foutre la paix ? Ils ne se rendent donc pas compte qu'à force de me parler d'elle, je m'enfonce ? Si au moins, de temps à autre, ils me laissaient seul, mais non… Même la solitude je n'y ai plus le droit ! Il faut toujours qu'il y en ait un avec moi. Ils croient quoi, que je vais me foutre en l'air ? Ben non, même pas… Même ça je n'en ai pas envie ! Je n'ai envie de rien de toute façon… Enfin presque…__j'ai uniquement envie d'elle. Avec Emmett et Rosalie, nous sommes arrivés au bar, et comme à mon habitude, j'attrape une bouteille, du rhum si j'en crois l'étiquette et file me mettre au piano. Je suis dans mon refuge…_

_Je confirme, c'est bien du rhum. _

_Je pose mes mains sur le clavier et ferme les yeux, imaginant les sensuelles courbes de Bella à la place de l'ivoire, et les caresse doucement. Mes fantasmes se métamorphosent sous mes doigts, devenant mélodies et je m'évade grâce aux notes dans mon idéal... Je vais la chercher à la sortie de l'opéra, une fois sa répétition terminée, elle se jette dans mes bras… Nous rentrons chez nous et je la plaque contre la porte à peine rentré… Elle est si belle quand elle est au summum du plaisir… L'aube naissante nimbe son corps épuisé par nos ébats d'une pâle lumière dorée et illumine son beau visage… Elle est si belle avec sa bague de fiançailles pour seul vêtement, la main posée sur son ventre arrondi par notre enfant… Dans quelques jours elle sera mienne, enfin… Bella… _

_Putain ! Faut que j'arrête ça au plus vite, je me fais plus de mal que de bien…_

_L'une de mes mains quitte le clavier pour attraper la bouteille posée à côté de moi sur le banc. J'avale quelques goulées et je sens qu'on m'observe. Je sais que mon frangin et nos amis ont le regard fixé sur moi, j'imagine déjà la pitié, la compassion et la sollicitude qui dégoulinent de leurs yeux. Il y a autre chose… J'ai l'impression qu'une boule de douce chaleur se forme dans mon ventre puis que des milliers de papillons y virevoltent, je me sens étrangement bien et flotte dans du coton. Exactement 4 mois que je n'ai pas ressenti ça. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête à droite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il le faut. Mon regard tombe directement sur Bella…_

_Elle est assise à une table tout au fond de la salle, Emmett et Rosalie avec elle. Alors que mon frère et ma future belle-sœur s'escriment à lui faire la conversation, Bella n'y prête pas attention, elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi..._

_Une immense tristesse voile son beau regard, son visage si doux en temps normal a les traits tirés par la fatigue et d'immenses cernes creusent ses pommettes, mais lorsque ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat s'ancrent aux miennes, elles se mettent à brûler d'un feu sacré, flamboyant de passion et enflammé par le désir. Mon cœur mort se réchauffe instantanément et j'ai envie d'y croire. Je sens mes mains trembler et continue à jouer le temps de me calmer. J'aurai l'air de quoi si je me mettais à bafouiller et avoir la tremblote devant elle ?_

_En l'observant attentivement, je la trouve changée. Ses cheveux ont terni, ils ont perdu leur éclat si chatoyant, mais elle a surtout perdu du poids, facilement 5 kilos… Je suis sûr que son boulot doit l'user comme c'est pas permis. Elle porte un vieux jeans délavé, râpé au niveau des genoux, et un sweat bien trop ample pour sa fine silhouette. Bien que ça ne la mette pas du tout en valeur, Bella est splendide, même__ un sac poubelle n'altèrerait pas sa beauté naturelle._

_Un sourire timide étire ses lèvres et même de loin, je vois ses yeux briller. Elle a l'air excitée par notre rencontre et pose une main sur son ventre, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. C'est le moment… Enfin !_

_Maintenant…_

_Au moment où je plaque le dernier accord, pressé de la rejoindre, je vois Jacob s'avancer à leur table, elle lui fait un sourire éblouissant… Il lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille et je la vois mettre ses deux mains devant la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Elle se lève brutalement et se jette dans ses bras en criant « oui, Jacob ! Bien sûr que je te dis oui ! »._

_L'atterrissage est plus que violent et je suis sûr que toute couleur a dû me quitter. Mais quel abruti je fais d'y avoir cru à ce point ! Je me lève avec une seule idée en tête, me barrer d'ici…_

_Sans le faire exprès, je bouscule une blonde qui n'est pas très loin de leur table, et sans savoir pourquoi, je l'agrippe par le poignet et l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de l'emmener chez moi sous les regards stupéfaits de mon frère et Rosalie, sidérés de Jazz et Alice, assassin de Jacob et celui douloureux de Bella..._

Bella…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous !

Solidarité féminine oblige, Kate était en colère que j'eusse agi de cette façon envers Bella. Si elle savait… Je n'arrêtais pas de recevoir tout un tas de jolis noms d'oiseaux, allant de « crétin » à « abruti » en pensant par « atrophié du bulbe » ou « résidus de con ». Je sentis quelque chose tirer sur ma main, et en baissant le regard, je vis que Kate s'escrimait à me prendre mon JD.

- Putain, fous-moi la paix, Kate ! Lâche ça bordel !

- Ta gueule, Edward ! Tu m'parles pas comme ça, ok ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est essayer de t'aider ! Alors si tu veux réparer les pots cassés avec ta Bella, arrête déjà de picoler dès le matin ! Si t'avais pas été aussi bourré hier, c'est avec elle que tu te serais réveillé au milieu de tes draps et non avec moi !

Malgré moi, les larmes se mirent à couler. Putain ! Voilà que maintenant je me mettais à chialer comme une gonzesse, devant une gonzesse en plus ! Pathétique…

Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à les stopper, la tête enfouie dans mes bras posés sur la table. J'entendis du bruit et du mouvement, puis sentit la main de Kate se poser sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée, Ed… J'aurai pas dû être aussi directe… T'inquiète pas, tu vas la récupérer ta chérie…

- Im…possible… Fi-fini… Terminé…

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Si tu pars défaitiste, ça ne marchera pas ! Il suffit juste qu'on retourne au bar et on expliquera à tes potes qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous parce que tu ronflais trop pour ça ! Je suis sû…

- C'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider, Kate, mais ça ne servira à rien… Plus à rien… Il est trop tard…

Elle m'assena une tape sur la tête - _putain c'que ça fait mal !_ - puis posa ses mains sur mon visage ruisselant de larmes, me forçant à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Les yeux de Kate brûlaient d'une détermination féroce et envoyaient des éclairs. Je ne supportais pas de soutenir son regard, ne voyant que celui de Bella à la place. Bella…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, Edward.

- Cette fois, si… Elle va se marier…

* * *

**POV Bella, 24 heures plus tôt : **

Je fus brutalement réveillée par de violentes nausées. Encore une fois, je me levais trop vite et fus prise de vertiges. Et moi qui pensais que seul le premier trimestre d'une grossesse était éprouvant… Pourtant, je suivais les conseils du médecin à la lettre, enfin presque…

J'étais assise sur le bord de mon lit lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Bells, t'es où ?

La voix de Tanya résonna dans mon crâne et déclencha automatiquement un mal de tête. J'en avais marre de ces foutus maux de crâne, nausées et vertiges en tout genre ! Et dire que j'ai encore cinq mois à tenir…

Je me levais brusquement et fonçais aux toilettes pour déverser le vide contenu dans mon estomac lorsque l'odeur du café me parvint aux narines. Je me rinçais la bouche, me passais de l'eau sur le visage et allais à la rencontre de mon amie.

- Salut Tanya !

- Salut ma puce !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules et me claqua une bise sur la joue.

- Seigneur Bella, fais quelque chose ! Tu es toute blanche ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner ! Et pense aux bébés, mange !

Je grognais mais allais quand même m'installer sur le canapé ; Tanya m'apporta un plateau avec un thé, un jus d'orange frais, un yaourt et des biscuits. Rien que de voir l'abondance de nourriture me coupait l'appétit…

Je mangeais lentement, mâchouillant plus que nécessaire, ce qui énervait Tanya copieusement. Une fois mon déjeuner terminé, la « torture » commença. Tanya me pesa et m'engueula car je n'avais pas pris un seul kilo depuis le début de ma grossesse, au contraire, j'en avais perdu sept. Elle mesura ensuite la hauteur de mon utérus et fit un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit le nombre indiqué sur son mètre de couturière.

- Bon ! Vu que tu dois aller chez le gynéco dans quelques jours, je vais t'épargner la palpation du col !

Et en plus, elle se moquait de moi. Mes hormones commençant à monter en ébullition, j'informais Tanya que j'allais à la douche histoire de me détendre. Pour la première fois depuis de très, très longues semaines, je me trouvais nue devant le miroir. Je fus frappée par l'image qu'il reflétait. Celle d'une jeune femme faible et fragile, continuellement triste, son épuisement souligné par les immenses cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, à la peau et aux cheveux ternes. Je posais une main sur mon ventre parfaitement plat. En me regardant, personne ne pourrait penser que j'étais enceinte, et encore moins de jumeaux ! J'avais perdu du poids, beaucoup même, et en peu de temps. Le gynécologue qui me suivait mettait ça sur le compte des nausées et du surmenage, alors qu'en fait, c'était plus simple que ça, j'avais perdu tout appétit, me contentant de picorer quelques miettes par-ci, par-là, depuis _cette _nuit et c'était pire encore depuis _cette_ soirée…

L'eau ruisselant sur mon corps amoindri, je me remémorais cette image qui avait brisé tous mes rêves d'être avec Ed… _lui_.

Il l'étreignait fermement dans ses bras ; elle avait son visage enfoui dans son cou. Jessica…

Quelle idiote j'avais été de croire qu'il allait m'attendre !

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Jessica et lui avaient été fiancés pendant quelques années avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Elle s'était sûrement rendue compte de son erreur et souhaitait renouer avec lui. Qui ne le souhaiterait pas ? Et honnêtement, que vaut une nuit de passion comparée à plusieurs années de vie commune ? J'essayais de me faire une raison, qu'Ed… qu'_il _faisait le bon choix en se remettant avec Jessica, qu'_il_ avait raison… et surtout qu'_il_ m'avait oubliée… Mais une petite étincelle continuait de brûler en moi, me donnant envie d'y croire, même si j'en souffrais. Et entendre sempiternellement Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper me rabâcher à longueur de temps « mais si, il est fou de toi ! Il t'aime ! » n'arrangeait rien à mon désespoir, bien au contraire…

Depuis cette soirée là, mon moral en avait prit un sacré coup, et malheureusement ma santé aussi ; ma dernière visite chez le gynécologue me l'avait confirmé…

_- Mademoiselle, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vos résultats d'analyses me sont parvenus et ne sont pas vraiment bons. Votre taux de fer est incroyablement bas et vous risquez fort de vous retrouver anémiée d'ici peu. Je vais vous prescrire un complément en fer ainsi qu'un complément vitaminique qui boostera votre organisme. Je vais également vous mettre en arrêt de travail…_

_- Mais docteur, la danse est toute ma vie ! Je vais bien, je suis capable de cumuler les deux._

_- Non. Vous le pensez peut-être, mais votre corps est incapable de tenir la distance. Vous avez perdu trop de poids, vous souffrez de malaises récurrents et vous avez un taux de fer qui atteint des profondeurs abyssales ! Maintenant, le choix est vôtre : le travail ou les bébés. Vous avez une trop mauvaise constitution physique actuellement pour mener de front votre carrière et votre grossesse. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous risquez un accouchement hautement prématuré et je ne plaisante pas. Vous êtes épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement, vous êtes surmenée, vous êtes excessivement affaiblie et vous attendez des jumeaux. Vous devez faire un choix, et très vite._

_- J… je vais m'arrêter. Mais rassurez-moi, je vous en supplie, dites-moi que les bébés vont bien !_

_- Pour le moment, ils se développent tout à fait normalement. _

_- Qu'entendez-vous par-là, docteur ?_

_- Disons que pour le moment, ils vont bien. Vous avez perdu une grande quantité de poids puisque les bébés puisent dans votre organisme et que vous êtes sujette à de violentes nausées et vomissements. Par contre, vous en êtes à un stade critique, ils ne sont plus embryon, mais fœtus désormais__ et ont besoin de se fortifier. Vous ne devez absolument plus perdre de poids et surtout vous reposer le plus possible pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se développer correctement. Vous devez avant tout penser à vous et à eux. Une sage-femme passera une fois par semaine pour contrôler votre poids et la hauteur de votre utérus, mais aussi s'assurer que vous mangez correctement. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous préoccupe à ce point, mademoiselle, mais il faut que vous vous repreniez en main le plus rapidement possible si vous souhaitez avoir des enfants en bonne santé et mener votre grossesse à terme._

Le choix avait été rapide. Même s'_il_ ne partageait pas mes sentiments et que notre « histoire » avait avorté avant même de pleinement commencer, j'avais la chance d'avoir une part de _lui _en moi… J'avais donc mis ma carrière entre parenthèses et posé un congé sabbatique d'un an, en plus de l'arrêt prescrit par le médecin. Nos bébés passaient avant tout…

Je me forçais également à manger un peu plus et bien que je n'aie toujours pas pris un gramme, je ne perdais plus de poids, ce qui était une bonne chose en fin de compte. Et surtout, je me reposais au maximum.

Je sortis de la salle de bains pour voir Tanya rayonner de bonheur. Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte il y a quelques jours. J'étais heureuse pour Jacob et elle, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la jalouser. Alors que j'étais malade tous les jours, Tanya ne souffrait d'aucune nausée, vertige ou autres douleurs mammaires. Sa grossesse, même si elle n'en était qu'à son tout début, l'épanouissait totalement et la rendait encore plus belle, alors que mes cheveux et ma peau étaient ternes et asséchés.

- Au fait Bella, tu viens toujours manger à la maison demain soir ? Garrett sera là…

- Tanya… Oui, je viens toujours chez toi, mais arrête d'essayer de me caser avec lui s'il te plaît !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant lourdement mais finit par accepter.

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé Jack et Tanya, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que je n'aille dîner chez eux. Un jour, Tanya m'avait retrouvée, pleurant devant le journal télévisé. Jessica y était apparue, interviewant je ne sais plus quelle célébrité et cela m'avait immédiatement rappelé qu'Ed… _il_ ne serait jamais à moi et surtout à nos côtés. Elle s'était donc mis en tête de me trouver quelqu'un et m'avait présenté Garrett, un pédiatre qu'elle connaissait à l'hôpital. Comme par hasard, à chaque fois que je mangeais chez eux, Garrett était là ! Et si l'idée d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec lui me répugnait au plus haut point, ce n'était pas du tout son cas puisqu'il me draguait ouvertement. Je le trouvais très sympathique, drôle, charmant, intelligent… mais Garrett n'était pas Ed… _lui_. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer dans d'autres bras que les siens, ça me donnait l'impression de lui être infidèle. Résultat, à chaque repas chez eux, Tanya et Jack insistaient lourdement sur les « qualités » de Garrett, et avant de rentrer chez moi, j'avais le droit à une leçon de morale de la part de mon amie…

Côté « leçon de morale », j'avais déjà donné ! Et j'en bavais encore ; Emmett me faisait la gueule… Il ne m'adressait plus la parole… Enfin sauf pour m'adresser des reproches…

Je lui avais promis de parler de ma grossesse à son frère le soir du concert, mais lorsque je l'avais vu dans les bras de Jessica, je m'étais retournée sans demander mon reste. Je m'étais sauvée… Ce soir-là, j'étais rentrée directement chez moi, ne souhaitant voir personne et pleurer librement toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'avais raconté à personne ce que j'avais vu, de toute façon, personne ne m'aurait cru tant ils étaient persuadés qu'Ed… qu'_il _ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Ah, quelle bonne blague ! Depuis, lorsque Emmett me parlait, c'était pour me dire que je rendais son frère malheureux – mon cul, ouais ! La Stanley s'en occupe bien ! – que j'étais une garce de lui cacher sa paternité, qu'il bousillait sa santé pour moi, que je le tuais à petit feu et j'en passe puisque selon Emmett, son frère sombrait dans la déchéance, et bien entendu, j'en étais l'unique responsable... Rosalie, quant à elle, essayait de tempérer tout ça… Tout en rajoutant une couche par-ci, par-là, genre « tu sais, Edward et toi feriez un si beau couple », « c'est un timide, il ne sait pas comment venir vers toi » ou encore « les jumeaux auront besoin de leur père »… Et ça me faisait si mal d'entendre ça… J'avais tellement envie d'y croire !

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Tanya tapota doucement sur mon épaule.

- Bella, je dois y aller. Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est à croire que la majorité des femmes enceintes de Seattle ont décidé d'accoucher aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve au « Twilight » comme prévu ce soir ?

- Oui Tanya, compte sur moi, j'y serai ! Merci encore…

Elle m'étreignit fermement et me plaqua un baiser sonore et mouillé sur la joue avant de quitter mon appartement.

Je passais ma journée à lire et écouter de la musique, puis vers les 18 heures, la sonnette retentit. J'ouvris pour découvrir devant ma porte Emmett et Rosalie. Je leur fis signe d'entrer et comme à son habitude, depuis quelques temps, Emmett boudait. Rose me fit la bise avant de me traîner dans ma chambre.

- Eh Rose ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Bah c'te question ! Je vais t'aider à t'habiller !

- Je ne suis pas une incapable, Rosalie, je sais très bien m'habiller toute seule !

- Oui, oui, c'que tu dis…

- Rosalie, je suis très bien comme ça ! Je me sens à l'aise…

- Dans un vieux jeans pourri et un sweat informe ?

- Rosalie, j'ai besoin de me sentir à l'aise dans mes fringues. Te connaissant, tu vas vouloir me faire porter des vêtements courts et moulants. En temps normal, ça ne me gêne pas, mais n'oublie pas que je suis enceinte et malade. Alors si j'y vais, c'est avec mon vieux jeans pourri et mon sweat informe, comme tu le dis si bien !

Rose leva les yeux aux ciels en marmonnant des « cas désespéré » ou encore « ah, les hormones de femmes enceintes ». Je lui rappelais gentiment qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aussi vivrait une grossesse et les brusques changements d'humeur…

Tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à mon bar préféré, Emmett ne m'accorda ni un seul regard, ni un seul mot. J'aurais presque eu l'impression d'être totalement invisible si Rosalie ne s'escrimait pas à faire la conversation. Fréquemment, elle jetait des regards exaspérés à son compagnon tout en secouant sa si belle tête et marmottant des « mais quel gamin ! C'est d'un puéril ! ». Bien entendu, Emmett faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien et je me sentais de plus en plus mal... Nous arrivâmes finalement au « Twilight » vers 19 heures, Jazz et Alice m'étreignirent chacun leur tour. Alice, pourtant si petite qu'elle me donnait l'impression d'être un lutin monté sur ressorts, m'enlaça avec une force phénoménale.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir, Bella ! Pépia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Alice, nous nous sommes vues hier !

- Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse de revoir mon amie ?

Je lui embrassais sa joue en riant de la voir m'accueillir comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis un siècle. Une fois les effusions terminées, j'entendis une douce mélodie jouée au piano. En me tournant vers l'estrade pour voir qui jouait, je dus me cramponner au comptoir alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous mon poids. _Il_ était là…

Je me sentis vraiment mal d'un seul coup et fus prise de sueurs froides. J'avais tellement mal de le voir là… Les jambes tremblantes et le contenu de mon estomac menaçant de m'échapper d'un moment à l'autre, je m'éloignais aussi vite que je le pouvais vers la sortie. Emmett m'attrapa violemment par le bras et m'empêcha de partir.

- Lâche-moi, Emmett !

- Ah non, cette fois, tu vas aller lui parler ! Y'en a marre, Bella ! Arrête de t'esquiver !

- Et pourquoi, Emmett ? Pour souffrir encore plus que maintenant et risquer de gâcher sa vie de couple ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fausse excuse ? Ed n'a personne dans sa vie !

- Bien sûr que si… Je l'ai vu… Je les ai vus…

- Mais non, j'te dis ! C'est mon frangin j'te rappelle !

Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais complètement folle. Je lisais sur leurs visages incrédules leur incompréhension et allais donc devoir leur expliquer ce dont j'avais été témoin. _Il _cache bien son jeu pour que son frère et ses amis ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa relation… Je leur racontais donc ce qu'il s'était passé ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé, après le concert. Lorsque je leur dis que je les avais trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jessica et _lui_, ils soupirèrent de soulagements et rirent bruyamment. Super ! En plus, ils se foutaient de moi…

- Ah lala… J'me doutais bien qu'il y avait un gros malentendu là-dessous !

Jasper secouait sa tête avec emphase puis il m'entraîna avec Emmett jusqu'à un endroit invisible depuis l'estrade.

- Bella, quand on te dit qu'il n'y a personne dans sa vie, c'est vrai !

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi je les ai trouvés étroitement enlacés et les ai vus s'embrasser !

Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me berça sur place alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Aaaah Bella… Vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre… Quel gâchis ! Mon frangin ne s'est pas remis avec Jess ! Elle venait simplement le féliciter et lui demander une interview. Elle ne se remettra jamais avec lui puisque Newton et elle vont se marier…

- Quoi ?

- Newton t'a pas appelée ? Putain il est grave, c'est ton ex, bordel, tu méritais de l'apprendre de sa part !

- J… Euh… Mike a appelé plusieurs fois ce mois-ci et laissé des messages, mais je ne répondais pas et les effaçais automatiquement avant de les écouter… J-je croyais qu'il s'était fait plaquer par Jessica et que… enfin bref.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne !_

_Tu l'as dit, bouffie !_

Jessica va se marier avec Mike, c'est génial !

Je me figeais en laissant ces paroles m'imprégner… Mais quelle connerie ! J'avais laissé mes insécurités et mes incertitudes me bouffer une fois de plus et m'étais moi-même mis des œillères sur la vérité. Quel temps perdu !

- Emmett, je veux bien admettre que j'ai fait une connerie en me laissant aveugler par ce que je croyais être la vérité, mais… Pourquoi Edward n'est pas venu me rejoindre dans ma loge après le ballet ?

C'était la première fois en un mois que je prononçais son prénom… Qu'est-ce que cela me faisait du bien !

- Ben… D'après ce qu'il nous a dit et ce que tu nous as raconté, il semblerait qu'il t'ait trouvée dans les bras de Jack… Et tout comme toi, il s'est fait des idées !

- Mais pourquoi ne lui avez-vous rien dit ?

Jasper posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et se pencha pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Crois-moi Bells, on lui a dit et redit, mais… Edward n'a rien entendu…

- Comment ça ?

Il échangea un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec Emmett et celui-ci hocha lourdement la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix triste et lasse.

- Tu te rappelles le nombre de fois où je t'ai dit que tu le rendais malheureux ? Je m'en veux d'ailleurs de t'avoir dit ça, mais… c'est vrai quelque part… ça fait 4 mois qu'il n'est plus le même…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Bells, tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel vous étiez ce soir-là ?

- Tu parles que je m'en rappelle, Jazz ! J'ai jamais eu aussi mal au crâne de toute ma vie !

- Et bien… Ed n'en a pas décollé depuis tout ce temps…

- C'est à dire ? Jazz, sois plus clair !

- Ben… Disons qu'il picole tellement qu'il n'a même pas le temps de cuver, et à part boire et jouer du piano, il ne fait rien. C'est pire encore depuis son concert… Nous avons beau essayer de lui parler, c'est à peine s'il nous comprend… Il est sur sa petite planète à longueur de temps et on a beau essayer, on arrive pas à le faire atterrir… Je ne vais pas te mentir, Bella, mais… il est devenu une vraie loque…

Je les observais tour à tour et vis sur leurs deux visages la même expression de tristesse et d'inquiétude, bien qu'elle soit plus prononcée chez Emmett. Je me tournais alors vers les filles et les vis regarder en direction de l'estrade. Leurs visages reflétaient les mêmes sentiments que ceux de Jasper et Emmett. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'ils me disaient sur Edward, c'était impossible… Je devais absolument le voir. Je me levais et partis dans l'arrière-salle puis m'installais à une table tout au fond, la plus éloignée de l'estrade. Emmett et Rosalie me rejoignirent peu après.

De là où je me tenais, je pouvais observer Edward de tout mon saoul. Il jouait, les yeux fermés, le visage à la fois tendu par la concentration mais aussi rêveur. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde. Il avait perdu quelques kilos comme le confirmaient ses joues excessivement creusées et son bracelet-montre trop large pour son poignet. Un faible sourire étirait ses lèvres, illuminant son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique tandis qu'il jouait, contrastant incroyablement avec toute la souffrance qu'exhalait son corps. Mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis à quel point son mal-être était évident et si semblable au mien. Je me laissais bercer par la musique pendant ma contemplation de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. La mélodie douce, tendre et sensuelle à la fois, me donnait l'impression qu'il m'appelait au travers des accords. Les notes se succédant me faisaient vibrer de l'intérieur, ses doigts volant sur le clavier me ramenaient à _cette nuit_, où ils courraient sur mon corps, réveillant toutes les sensations que j'avais cherchées à enfouir en moi il y a 4 mois. Puis la mélodie changea, le thème doux et relativement enjoué se métamorphosa en une tristesse poignante qui me fit souffrir au plus profond de mon âme et de mon être. Un grognement exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'une de ses mains quitta le clavier pour s'emparer de quelque chose posé sur le banc. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc en plein cœur lorsque je le vis porter, d'une main secouée de tremblements, une bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres et qu'il y bût à grands traits avant de la reposer sur le banc, près de lui. Edward ouvrit les yeux et se figea soudainement puis se tourna instantanément vers moi, comme attiré par une quelconque force magnétique. Mon cœur se brisa lorsque je croisais son regard, mort. Ses si belles prunelles émeraude n'étaient plus que deux disques verts, ternes et sans vie. Si je ne voyais pas son torse se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, j'aurai pu croire avoir affaire à un cadavre tant il était pâle et son regard, tout comme son visage, absolument vide de toute expression. Cela me faisait si mal de le voir ainsi et j'aurai moins souffert si on m'avait arraché le cœur…

Son regard se vrilla brusquement au mien et une lueur l'éclaira soudainement, lui insufflant vie. Ses yeux prirent à nouveau cette splendide couleur émeraude, si particulière et son regard me transperça intensément, flamboyant de passion et j'eus l'impression de vivre à nouveau. Une immense vague de désir me submergea et je pouvais lire la même chose dans ses magnifiques émeraudes brûlantes d'envie. Ses doigts continuaient à voler sur le clavier, jouant un thème à la fois brutal et sensuel, sans jamais commettre la moindre fausse note alors que son regard était toujours ancré au mien. Il me détaillait, me scrutait, me buvait littéralement des yeux, se repaissant de me voir et inconsciemment, j'agissais de même. Seigneur, que je l'aimais !

Son souffle était court et je le voyais trembloter légèrement. Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se détendre, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Il me donnait l'impression d'un coureur se préparant mentalement avant sa course, la visualisant afin de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur ; Edward se préparait à venir à ma rencontre. Un sourire timide commença à étirer ses lèvres avant de devenir totalement éblouissant, et au même moment, je sentis des bulles se déplacer dans mon ventre. Les bébés. Nos bébés se manifestaient, enfin. Sentaient-ils qu'ils allaient rencontrer leur père ? Oui, sûrement…

Enfin ! Il plaqua le dernier accord et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il devint livide.

- Salut Bells !

- Hey ! Jake ! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, mieux que bien même ! Bells… Tu veux bien être la marraine du bébé ? On en a parlé avec Tanya et on veut absolument que ce soit toi… Je t'en prie, dis oui Bella !

J'étais totalement stupéfaite par sa demande. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer plus belle preuve d'amitié après ce par quoi nous étions passés tous les trois. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais plaqué mes deux mains contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de sangloter et quelques larmes de joie coulaient sur mes joues. Je me levai et prit Jacob dans mes bras avant de m'exclamer

- Oui, Jacob ! Bien sûr que je te dis oui !

Je pouvais lister ce jour comme l'un des plus beaux de ma vie : j'allais enfin retrouver l'homme que j'aime plus que tout et allais être la marraine du bébé de ma meilleure amie.

Je me détachais de Jake, en sanglotant légèrement et vit Edward se diriger vers le côté bar, sans même un regard pour moi, le visage livide et empli d'une fureur contrôlée. Ses mâchoires étaient si crispées que j'ai cru qu'il allait se briser les molaires… Il bouscula une jeune femme blonde qui retournait s'asseoir avec ses amies et avant même que je ne le réalise, il la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Si j'avais cru savoir ce que signifiait le mot « souffrir » ces derniers mois, j'avais été bien loin du compte. J'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, j'eus envie de vomir et mon cœur me fit atrocement souffrir en voyant l'homme de mes rêves embrasser une autre femme. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et elle lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête, puis il l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir qu'il l'emmenait chez lui…

Je restais clouée sur place, le corps tremblant, paralysée par la douleur. J'entendis mes amis discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi alors que ma vue se brouillait étrangement, des milliers de petites étoiles blanches passaient devant mes yeux avant qu'une espèce d'écran opaque m'empêche de voir clair. Ma tête bourdonnait et palpitait. De violentes nausées me prenaient. Mais tout cela n'était rien face à la peine de voir Ed… le voir avec une autre. Brusquement, une vague d'atroce douleur me submergea, principalement localisée au niveau du ventre et des reins et mes jambes n'arrivèrent plus à supporter mon poids. Oh non, tout mais pas ça… pas ça ! Pitié, laissez-les moi, ne me les enlevez pas… Je n'ai plus qu'eux… Je m'effondrais en hurlant, à moitié sonnée par la souffrance…

* * *

**POV Tanya :**

Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que la journée n'allait pas se terminer ! Six accouchements cet aprèm', à croire que ces mamans s'étaient passé le mot !

Je suis pressée d'arriver au Twilight, j'espère que Bella va bien, elle m'inquiète… Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée et d'avoir gagné à nouveau sa précieuse amitié ! De plus, grâce à elle, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, et renoué avec un ancien ami que j'avais perdu de vue, Emmett. Il ne manque plus qu'Edward pour compléter ce tableau idyllique ! Il serait temps qu'il se réveille celui-là, et surtout qu'il arrête ses conneries. Emmett et Jasper m'ont expliqué ce qu'était devenue la routine quotidienne d'Eddy, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Il a toujours eu une personnalité torturée, ce qui a énormément contribué à son talent, mais là, il dépasse les bornes ! Il va être papa, merde ! Faudrait qu'il se réveille !

Oooh… pourvu que Bella accepte la proposition de Jacob ! Je ne pourrais rêver meilleure marraine pour notre bébé ! En plus, nos enfants n'auront que quelques mois d'écart, ils pourront grandir ensemble !

Je suis enfin dans la rue du bar et… mais c'est Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette fille ? Pourvu que Bella ne l'ait pas vue avec, ça la détruirait…

Je gare ma voiture et au moment où j'entre dans le bar, j'entends un hurlement déchirant de souffrance et de douleur. Bella…

- Bells ! Bells nom de dieu ! Déconne pas, c'est pas drôle !

La voix paniquée de mon Jacob et les mines affolées d'Alice et Jasper me font courir. J'arrive dans l'arrière salle, Bella est clouée au sol, son corps à l'air de convulser. Seigneur non ! Elle a des contractions…

- Jasper ! Appelle tout de suite les urgences et passe-moi le téléphone dès que tu les as en ligne !

Je me jette à genoux à côté de ma petite Bella et pose une main sur son ventre. C'est bien ça, contractions. Non…

- Bella… Bella !

Elle peine à ouvrir les yeux, elle fait une grosse chute de tension…

- Jake ! Va chercher ma sacoche dans la voiture, viiiite !

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se précipite à l'extérieur.

- Rose, aide-moi, il faut lui enlever son jeans, tout de suite !

- Mais tu peux pas faire ça là ! Y'a du monde !

- On s'en fout ! Pas le temps de discuter, fais-le !

Alors que je déboutonne son jeans, la main faible de Bella s'agrippe à mon poignet. Elle est d'une blancheur cadavérique…

- Ta… nya… non…

- Bella… Tu as des contractions. Je dois absolument vérifier si ton col est ouvert… S'il te plait… Pense aux bébés, Bella !

Elle cligne faiblement des yeux et murmure un faible « oui ».

Jacob arrive avec ma trousse, je prends mon tensiomètre et mon stéthoscope pendant que Rosalie s'escrime à lui retirer son jeans. Je pose le brassard sur son bras et passe le pavillon dessous. Je pompe quelques instants… Oh non… 7,2… Je la reprends, les chiffres sont identiques… Merde ! J'enfile un gant chirurgical et m'aperçois que Jake, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie font écran pour cacher Bella à la vue des personnes présentes dans le bar. C'est dingue ça, à croire que l'espèce humaine aime se nourrir du malheur des autres… Ils sont tous à l'affut de ce qu'il se passe ! Bande de vautours…

Je palpe le col… Merde !

Jasper me tend le téléphone…

- … pouvez être plus précis, monsieur ?

- Je reprends la communication. Tanya Dénali, sage-femme au Seattle Hospital. J'ai une jeune femme de 25 ans, primipare et grossesse gémellaire, 16 S.A + 5 jours, 7.2 de tension, présentant des contractions avec ouverture du col de presque deux doigts.

- L'ambulance est déjà en route. Avez-vous quelque chose sur vous pour ralentir les contractions ?

- Non ! Rien…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'ambulance ne va plus tarder.

- Merci, au revoir.

Et quelle connerie ! J'ai toujours des anti-spasmodiques sur moi, et comme par hasard, aujourd'hui, j'en ai aucun !

Alice et Rosalie caressent les cheveux de Bella en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes tandis que Jacob et Emmett ont plutôt des envies de meurtres… Moi aussi d'ailleurs… S'il arrive quelque chose aux bébés, je lui ferais la peau à cet empaffé !

Un médecin urgentiste arrive à l'instant, suivi d'un infirmier tandis que Jasper et Alice font sortir les clients, mécontents de rater la suite du « spectacle ». Bande de connards !

Le médecin pose une voie centrale tandis que l'infirmier nous demande si Bella souffre d'une quelconque intolérance médicamenteuse. Non, pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

- Vous êtes sûre que la patiente en est à 16 semaines d'aménorrhée ? Elle est…

- Oui docteur, je la suis. Elle est bien à 16 semaines révolues…

Il lui injecte un antispasmodique pour stopper les contractions ainsi qu'une forte dose de calmant. Le brancard arrive et avec une infinie précaution nous déplaçons Bella et l'installons sur le brancard.

- Qui est le papa ? Nous demande l'infirmier.

- Ils… n'ont… pas… de… père…

Seigneur, la voix de Bella est si faible ! Emmett la regarde avec un air à la fois résigné et décidé. Une contradiction à lui tout seul, ce mec !

- J'peux monter avec vous ? S'il vous plait, ce sont mes neveux qui sont là-dedans ! Implore Emmett en effleurant doucement le ventre de Bella.

Le médecin va refuser, c'est sûr… Tiens non ! Il faut dire aussi que Bella s'accroche au poignet d'Emmett comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Nous regardons tous l'ambulance partir puis aidons Jasper et Alice à fermer le bar avant de rejoindre Bella à l'hôpital… Pourvu que tout se passe bien…


	4. et qui ont de lourdes conséquences

Youp !

Passage éclair pour livrer le chapitre!

Non, non, je n'abandonne pas mes fics, ni la traduction de "awakening crimson" (ex "the sexadventures of E&B"), c'est juste que j'ai eu plein de soucis ces derniers temps...

Pas de réponse aux reviews, mais un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent !

Pour la suite de "boire et déboires", voir le Blog dédié ! (lien sur mon profil)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et.............. ENJOY !

**POV Edward :**

Elle va se marier…

Prononcer ces quatre mots à voix haute me fit encore plus mal que je ne le croyais. Cela annihilait la magie du fantasme dans lequel je m'étais consciemment enfermé depuis quatre mois. Le charme était rompu, il me fallait admettre une bonne fois pour toutes la vérité, Bella ne sera jamais à moi… Alors pourquoi était-il si difficile d'accepter la réalité ? Pourquoi continuer à me torturer de la sorte ? J'étais définitivement devenu masochiste et fou à lier…

La voix de Kate me ramena brutalement à la surface.

- QUOI ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Ses grands yeux noisettes étaient emplis de compassion et d'inquiétude à mon sujet.

Je lui rapportais alors les évènements dont j'avais été témoin la veille et m'excusais également de m'être jeté sur elle comme je l'avais fait. Sont-ce la jalousie et la fureur qui m'avaient poussé à réagir de la sorte ? Je n'en savais rien, mais Kate ne méritait pas que je l'utilise ainsi. Alors que j'allais boire au goulot, elle posa sèchement un verre sur la table puis me regarda brièvement en haussant un sourcil.

- Ca fait moins poivrot si tu bois dans un verre !

- Bah tiens ! Y'a une demi-heure tu m'engueulais parce que je picolais, et maintenant c'est toi-même qui m'incites à boire ? T'es montée à l'envers ou quoi ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Non, non, t'inquiète ! Tout tourne à peu près rond chez moi ! C'est juste que… Bah ! Je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ton médecin, alors j'ai pas à te dire c'que tu dois faire où pas ! Mais… Personnellement, je comprends pourquoi tu te torches alors je ne dirais rien, même si j'en pense pas moins…

Elle avait un petit sourire triste aux lèvres et son regard reflétait son sourire, la tristesse. Ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de ma Bel…

- Pfff… Faut que je me change les idées… Tiens, parle-moi de toi !

Elle sembla surprise mais se prêta au jeu sans sourciller.

- Ben… Comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Kate, j'ai 22 ans et je suis infirmière. Ça fait environ 3 mois que j'ai débarqué ici à Seattle et je commence à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine !

- Ah ouais ? T'es venue pourquoi à Seattle, sans indiscrétion ?

- Euh… Et bien je… j'ai suivimonfiancé…

- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? J'ai pas tout compris, là.

- J-J'ai suivi mon fiancé…

- QUOI ? T'as un mec dans ta vie et tu m'as suivie hier soir ? Mais t'es complètement barje, ma parole !

- Eh Mister 2 de tens', j't'ai rien demandé hein ! Alors si tu veux savoir, oui j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Enfin, je crois… Laurent et moi, ça fait un peu plus de 4 ans qu'on est ensemble et depuis qu'on est venu ici, plus rien ne va…

Une profonde mélancolie envahit son regard puis, comme je l'avais fait pour mon « histoire » avec Bella, Kate me raconta la sienne…

Laurent et elle s'étaient rencontrés à New-York, au lycée alors qu'ils entraient en seconde. Ils s'étaient cherchés pendant un peu plus d'un an et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble vers la fin de leur année de première. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Kate avait été reçue haut la main à l'école d'infirmières de New-York et Laurent était entré à l'école de journalisme. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir journaliste sportif et y était parvenu. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux jusqu'à ce que Laurent accepte une place à Seattle. L'occasion était magnifique, le Seattle Post offrait à Laurent la place qu'il convoitait depuis toujours, avec un salaire assez conséquent. Kate n'ayant pas terminé sa dernière année, elle était restée à New-York seule pendant 4 mois, pendant lesquels Laurent venait la voir le week-end. Au bout de trois mois, Laurent commençait à avoir un comportement assez étrange. Alors qu'ils entretenaient une relation fusionnelle, il se mettait à être assez froid avec elle. Kate avait mis ça sur le compte de l'éloignement, le vivant mal de son côté également. Une fois son diplôme d'infirmière en poche, Kate avait naturellement rejoint Laurent à Seattle, pensant que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Malheureusement, Laurent était de plus en plus distant avec elle, rentrait souvent très tard le soir, voir parfois pas du tout et était plus que vague dans ses explications.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux et je lui tapotais l'épaule dans un geste qui, je l'espérais, passait pour réconfortant.

- Et… Euh… Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à me suivre hier soir, Kate ?

- J… On devait sortir tous les deux hier soir, et au dernier moment, il m'a appelée en prétextant une réunion de dernière minute. Comme une conne, j'y ai cru ! Alors j'ai appelé des amies pour prendre un verre, elles m'avaient donné rendez-vous au Twilight. En allant au piano-bar, je suis passée devant un restaurant et je l'ai vu… Il était avec sa collègue Irina, seul. Et les regards qu'il lui lançait… Ce genre de regards m'étaient encore réservés, il y a quatre mois…

- Mais c'est peut-être un malentendu ! Peut-être qu'ils dînaient simplement en parlant boulot, non ? Tu as vu s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ?

- Non… Je ne suis pas restée non plus pendant des heures à les regarder s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Mais… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose avec cette fille… Je le sens… Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que ton fiancé ne te touche plus ? Qu'il râle lorsque tu es tendre avec ? Non, ce n'est pas normal. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis que je suis à Seattle. Pour un peu, je penserai que j'ai la gale ! Et… quand je suis invitée à une soirée organisée par le journal ou que j'y passe simplement pour le voir, je remarque bien les petits gestes qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre… Mais… Ce qui m'a poussée à me poser des questions, ce sont les regards compatissants et emplis de pitié de ses collègues … Alors quand je les ai vus, hier, j'ai vu rouge, j'ai bu, beaucoup et… Ben quand tu m'as attrapé le bras, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai voulu me venger et tu m'offrais une occasion en or… Tu vois, moi aussi dans un sens je me suis servie de toi, on est quitte, comme ça !

- Mouais… On fait une belle brochette surtout !

J'avais mal au cœur pour Kate… Alors que moi je souffrais mille morts à cause d'un amour illusoire, elle souffrait de voir son fiancé lui échapper un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, en cet instant, trouver ce Laurent et lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Kate était une fille extraordinaire, mignonne, pleine d'humour, loin d'être une idiote… bref, le genre de nana que tout mec normalement constitué rêverait d'avoir. Et cet abruti ne trouvait rien de mieux qu'aller voir ailleurs ! J'étais dégoûté…

Kate me demanda si elle pouvait se prendre une douche et je lui montrais la salle de bains. Comme elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Rosalie, je pris un slim et une tunique – enfin je crois- dans les affaires de ma future belle-sœur pour les passer à Kate. En parlant de Rose, je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre qu'Emmett et elle ne soient toujours pas rentrés… J'appelai mon frère, et au bout de deux sonneries, je fus basculé sur la messagerie.

_Allô ! Allô ! Allô ! Et ben non ! C'est l'répondeur ! J'suis pas là, alors laissez un message !_

Emmett devait sûrement être au volant, il détestait répondre au téléphone en conduisant… J'appelai donc Rose et fus également basculé sur la messagerie après une sonnerie…

_Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Rosalie, _

_je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, merci de laisser un message après le bip._

Mouais… Apparemment, Emmett ne conduisait pas… Ils avaient sûrement mieux à faire ces deux-là ! Peut-être baptiser le nouveau 4X4 de mon frère… Ouais, sûrement !

Kate sortit de la salle de bains et me trouva planté devant le téléphone.

- Merci pour la douche ! Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes fleurette au téléphone ?

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, enfin… ça se rapprochait plus d'une toux mélangée à un bruit de casserole. Putain, c'que ça fait du bien ! En 4 mois, cela ne m'était plus arrivé, ça me fit même bizarre de rire, j'avais l'impression que ça sonnait faux… J'en avais perdu l'habitude…

Apparemment, je devais faire une drôle de tête car Kate m'observait d'une étrange manière.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air à la fois crispé et étonné, Ed ?

- Ben… Parce que j'ai ri…

Les yeux lui sortirent de la tête puis elle explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais ri, je ne le croirai pas !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, Kate… Simplement que… J'en avais perdu l'habitude, ça fait…

- Mouais, pas la peine de m'en dire plus, j'ai compris… Tu n'as pas rigolé depuis ce jour, hein ?

Je hochais la tête brièvement avant d'essuyer discrètement quelques larmes en passant les mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, mais comme elles menaçaient de me trahir dans un avenir très proche, je prévins Kate que j'allais prendre une douche.

C'est grave ! V'là que j'me transforme en gonzesse chialeuse en prime ! Pathétique…

L'eau chaude m'apaisa légèrement et je restais sous la douche jusqu'à ce que le ballon d'eau chaude soit complètement vide. Je me séchais et m'habillais rapidement avant de rejoindre Kate qui était dans la cuisine. Nous discutions depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle m'avoua qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite et rejoindre son fiancé.

- C'est pas que ça me dérange, Kate. Si tu veux rester ici à écouter les déplorables lamentations d'un pauvre mec pathétique, ça n'me dérange pas, mais… Laurent ne va pas s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas rentrer ?

- Je ne pense pas… Il n'a même pas appelé pour savoir pourquoi j'ai découché hier soir ! J'ai voulu le joindre lorsque je suis montée prendre ma douche, mais il ne répondait pas !

- Euh… Tu n'essaierais pas de le rappeler ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas arrivé à temps avant de décrocher ! Ou il a peut-être oublié son téléphone ! Tu lui as laissé un message ?

Elle secoua la tête brièvement en signe de dénégation puis sortit son portable de sa poche. Lorsque je vis qu'elle allait contacter son fiancé, je pris le café que je venais de me servir et allai dans le salon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais Kate n'y fit pas attention et se baladait partout pendant sa conversation.

- Mon amour ?

- …

- Oui, c'est moi ! Pourquoi, tu connais beaucoup de femmes qui t'appèlent « mon amour » ?

- …

- Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste fait la fête avec des copines hier soir et j'ai un peu trop bu, alors je suis restée sur place. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- …

- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

- …

- Vous avez des réunions la nuit aussi, maintenant ? Mais bien sûr !

- …

- Non, y'a pas de « Kate arrête de te faire des films » ! T'es jamais là ! Et quand tu daignes rentrer à la maison c'est pour regarder la télé ou pioncer !

- …

- Merde Laurent ! Arrête ça ! Au fait, t'étais où hier soir ?

- …

- Hein, hein… Et vous étiez nombreux au bureau ?

- …

- C'est bizarre parce qu'à l'heure où tu étais en réunion avec tes collègues, au bureau, j'ai vu ton sosie et celui d'Irina au « New Moon »…

- …

- Quoi ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, Laurent ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je…

- …

- Ouais bien sûr… C'est ça, on en discutera plus tard et comme d'hab', tu te défileras… Allez va bosser ! Ciao !

Kate raccrocha rageusement son téléphone avant de se laisser tomber à genoux et de fondre en larmes. D'après le peu que j'avais compris, son fiancé lui mentait ouvertement… J'en étais malade de voir cette fille si gentille se faire manipuler par ce mec. Je ne connaissais pas Kate, hormis le peu d'informations que nous avions échangé, mais elle ne méritait pas ça…

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se lever ; elle la prit et se laissa faire. Je lui tapotais le dos quelques instants avant de la traîner dans l'entrée.

- Q-q-qu'est-ce que t-tu f-f-fais Ed ?

Elle sanglotait tellement que ses propos étaient à moitié compréhensibles.

- Allez viens, je connais le remède miracle pour les peines de cœur !

- Ta-ta-t'as entendu no-notre con-conversation ?

- Euh… Oui… Je ne t'espionnais pas mais… Quand tu téléphones, évite de te balader partout si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'écoute !

- Il-il-il m'a mentiiiiiii !

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et je la pris dans mes bras tout en nous balançant de droite à gauche. C'était… bizarre de l'avoir dans mes bras, ce n'était pas sa place… Non, c'était celle de Bel… NON ! Stop Edward ! _Elle_ va se marier, ne l'oublie pas…

- Ssssssssh Kate… Allez viens, on y va.

- Où ça ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Au Twilight, s'en mettre une sévère ! Tu verras, ça fait du bien parfois.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle me rendit un sourire faiblard, mais un sourire tout de même, puis sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal.

**POV Jasper :**

SCHKLINGZPAF !

- Et merde !

Putain ! C'est le cinquième verre que je casse depuis que je suis arrivé et que j'ai commencé la vaisselle… Foutue tremblote et foutus nerfs à la con !

Pourquoi j'ai ouvert le bar déjà ? Ah ouais, Bella qui me l'a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné…

_Il est hors de question que tu loupes le travail et une partie de ton chiffre d'affaire à cause de moi, Jazz. T'inquiète, ça va mieux maintenant… Et ta petite femme reste avec moi, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Et Tanya travaille ici, donc je suis bien entourée, ne te fais pas de soucis, Jasper._

Bella… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu flipper pour elle hier soir ! Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs, toute la bande a eu la trouille de sa vie… La voir convulser et surtout tordue par la douleur à cause des contractions m'avait brisé le cœur et donné des sueurs froides. J'entends encore ses cris à l'hôpital… _Pas mes bébés, pitié tout sauf ça ! Sauvez-les ! Par pitié, sauvez-les !_

Je vois encore Emmett lui tenir la main en pleurant. Ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir cette montagne de muscles s'effondrer en larmes et pleurer comme une madeleine… On a tous chialé comme des gonzesses de toutes façons… C'est qu'on l'aime notre petite Bella…

J'entends encore les paroles du médecin qui l'avait prise en charge…

_C'était juste, vraiment très juste, mais tout est sous contrôle maintenant. Nous allons la garder ici en observation pendant quelques jours pour surveiller les bébés. Nous l'avons déjà placée sous monitoring et je puis vous assurer que hormis quelques contractions de _**_Braxton-Hicks, qui sont sans effet sur l'ouverture du col, Mademoiselle Swann et les bébés vont bien. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que sa faible tension nous préoccupe, mais elle devrait remonter rapidement avec le traitement adéquat. Cependant, il faudra absolument lui éviter toute situation de stress intense ou choc émotionnel. Si cela devait à nouveau se produire, je ne suis pas certain que cette demoiselle pourrait mener sa grossesse à terme. Et pour être tout à fait franc, elle n'est pas encore assez avancée dans sa grossesse pour que l'on puisse envisager un accouchement prématuré sans risques et séquelles pour les enfants…_**

Putain, je vais lui faire la peau à ce con quand j'le verrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Cet abruti a failli tuer ses propres mômes et ne le sait même pas ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Bella était déjà malheureuse comme les pierres, mais là, elle est carrément brisée… On dirait une coquille vide… Elle joue les dures devant nous, mais j'ai bien vu son regard cette nuit, mort… Un regard mort et une main fantomatique constamment posée sur son ventre, c'est seulement à ça qu'on voit qu'il y a toujours une petite étincelle de vie chez cette fille…

Ah ! Des clients arrivent, ça va me changer les idées ! En plus, ils s'installent sur les tabourets ! Génial, va falloir que je me tape la discute… Mais bon, ça me fera du bien de penser à autre chose…

- Bonjour M'sieur, dame ! Vous désir… Ah ! C'est toi.

Putain ! Cet espèce d'enculé a le culot de se pointer ici, avec sa pouffe ! Il se prend pour qui celui-là ? Heureusement qu'Emmett n'est pas là, ça ferait désordre deux meurtres dans mon bar…

Calmes-toi, Jazz… Calmes-toi…

**POV Edward :**

Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir décollé de chez moi, nous arrivions au bar.

Alors que je m'attendais à trouver la bande, il n'y avait que Jazz. Il ne nous avait pas vu entrer, occupé à nettoyer quelques verres et le comptoir. Nous nous installâmes sur des tabourets face à lui.

- Bonjour M'sieur, dame ! Vous désir… Ah ! C'est toi.

Alors que sa voix était on ne peut plus enjouée, elle devint impitoyablement sèche et rude lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était moi. Son regard azur si perçant et chaleureux en temps normal était froid et meurtrier lorsqu'il nous fixa, Kate et moi, l'un après l'autre. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer voir Jasper avec une mine aussi patibulaire, un regard aussi assassin et parler sur un ton aussi âpre.

- Vous voulez boire quoi ?

Kate blêmit en entendant la voix de Jazz et passa sa commande en bafouillant.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Jazz ?

- Un problème, Edward ? Mais il n'y a aucun problème, voyons ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

Il m'avait répondu d'un ton dégoulinant de cynisme à chaque syllabe et son regard mauvais était vrillé au mien.

- Putain Jazz ! Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais rien voyons ! Tout va parfaitement bien !

Il me lançait des regards dédaigneux et regardait Kate comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire saleté sur sa godasse. Je la vis frissonner, l'ambiance génialissime dans laquelle nous nous trouvions n'y était pas étrangère.

Jasper posa violemment un verre de whisky devant moi avant de retourner à l'essuyage de ses verres et de nous ignorer royalement…

Je me levais si brutalement de mon tabouret qu'il tomba lourdement au sol puis passais derrière le comptoir. J'attrapais le poignet de Jazz et le forçais à me faire face.

- Bordel Jazz ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou merde ?

Il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits avant que son regard ne redevienne glacial et je vis ses mâchoires se crisper furieusement à cause de la tension ; ses joues frémissaient légèrement, mauvais signe…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Edward ! Tu oses demander ce qu'il se passe ?

Son regard flamboyait de colère et ses poings étaient étroitement serrés, prêts à cogner. Toute son attitude était menaçante et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Ouais, j'ose. Donc je répète, Jazz, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tes neurones sont sérieusement cramés mon gars ! Bah, vu c'que t'as descendu ces derniers mois, c'est pas étonnant…

- Allez ! Encore une énième leçon de morale sur les méfaits de l'alcool !

- Ouais ben t'aurais p't'être dû nous écouter plus tôt, connard !

- Putain Jasper ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il expira et inspira lentement puis passa ses mains sur son visage tout en marmonnant des « calmes-toi, Jazz, calmes-toi ». Il souffla lourdement une dernière fois avant de planter son regard meurtrier dans le mien et de parler d'une voix lente et basse.

- Bella, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Apparemment pas…

Il me jeta un regard blasé et souffla avant de regarder Kate comme la dernière des merdes.

- Quoi Bella ? Malgré moi, ma voix trembla en prononçant _son_ prénom.

- Comment ça « quoi Bella » ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Quatre mois que tu nous emmerdes avec ta Bella, que tu te laisses complètement dépérir parce que tu ne l'as pas près de toi et quand tu la vois, tu trouves rien de mieux que te jeter sur la première pouf qui passe ! C'est quoi ton problème Edward ?

- Premièrement, la pouf, comme tu dis, s'appèle Kate et elle ne mérite pas que tu l'insultes gratuitement. Deuxièmement, Bella avait bien mieux à faire que me voir ! Alors ouais, je me suis jeté sur Kate et on s'est barré !

Jazz éclata d'un rire sans joie et me regardait d'un air écœuré, le dégoût suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type, Ed… C'était quoi ton p'tit cinéma d'hier soir ? T'en avais ras le bol de souffrir dans ton coin alors tu t'es vengé sur Bella en levant la première nana qui passait à portée sous ses yeux ? Je ne te pensais pas capable de coups aussi bas…

- Me venger ? Mais tu délires, là !

Alors que le ton montait de plus en plus entre Jasper et moi, et que nous nous apprêtions à en venir aux mains, je vis du coin de l'œil que Kate contournait le comptoir, puis la sentis s'interposer entre nous.

- Euh… Écoutez les gars, je crois que…

- Toi la greluche, on t'a pas sonnée ! Lui cracha Jazz d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Tu lui parles pas comme ça, Jazz ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, alors respecte-la !

- Oh ! Excuse-moi de manquer de respect envers le nouveau grand amour de ta vie ! Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche chez toi, hein Edward ? Une soirée de beuverie, une nuit au pieu et « boum ! » t'es amoureux fou ! Railla t'il.

- Mais tu délires, Jazz ! Y'a rien entre Kate et moi !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu lui pourlèches la gueule, la pelotes devant la soi-disant femme de ta vie et l'emmènes chez toi pour baiser, mais y'a rien entre vous ?

- Exactem…

- T'es qu'une saloperie d'hypocrite, Edward ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le mal que tu as causé hier soir ! Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel était Bella après que vous soyez partis ! Tu…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre à Bella, hein ? Elle s'en fout de ma gueule, elle va se marier !

Jasper se figea brutalement et son visage fut vide d'expression pendant un bref instant avant qu'il n'explose de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette pathétique excuse ?

- Ce n'est p…

- LA FERME VOUS 2 ! Hurla Kate en s'interposant entre nous et en nous écartant l'un de l'autre.

- Toi la pou…

- J'ai dit LA FERME !

Kate passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de souffler bruyamment et de nous regarder sévèrement l'un après l'autre.

- Maintenant on va aller s'asseoir, discuter et faire le tri car je crois qu'il y a quelques malentendus entre nous…

- Tu n'as pas à me di…

- Tais-toi et va t'asseoir ! Edward, toi aussi ! Allez, plus vite que ça !

Bon sang ! J'avais vu la Kate railleuse, la Kate marrante, la Kate compatissante et la Kate fragile, mais là, elle me faisait plus penser à un dragon qu'autre chose. Pour un peu, on verrait presque la fumée sortir de ses narines. Elle était carrément effrayante.

Jasper nous lança à chacun un regard méprisant mais finit par s'asseoir à une table et nous le rejoignîmes.

- Bon, premièrement Jasper, je ne suis ni une pouffiasse, ni une greluche. Deu…

- Ouais ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet !

- La ferme j'ai dit ! Je crois qu'il y a de gros malentendus entre vous deux…

- Ah parce que te faire sauter par Edward c'est un malentendu peut-être ?

- Mais j'ai pas couché avec ! Si tu veux tout savoir, Jasper, on était même pas chez lui depuis cinq minutes qu'il me ronflait à la figure !

Kate riait encore en se rappelant ma tronche ce matin. Quant à Jasper, il la regarda attentivement, cherchant à déceler le vrai du faux dans ses expressions avant de se tourner vers moi. Puis il se figea et son visage prit une expression à la fois choquée et désolante à souhait. Il se tourna vers Kate et plongea son regard, qui s'était incroyablement adouci, dans le sien.

- Euh… Kate, c'est ça ? Ce… C'est vrai ? Vous n'avez pas…

Kate le regarda avec des yeux pétillants de malice et lui raconta, à ma plus grande honte, notre expérience avortée de la veille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela avait l'air de soulager Jasper. Il soupira si longuement que je crus qu'il retrouvait son souffle après avoir été écrasé par un éléphant pendant des heures. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi avec un regard empli de tristesse et d'excuses silencieuses.

- Ed… Je suis désolé, je croyais… Mais comment tu voulais que je sache que tu ne l'avais pas culbutée ? Tu lui roules une galoche et la pelotes devant nous, c'était évident que tu allais te la faire ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ed ? Pourquoi tu t'es barré comme ça avec Kate ? J'comprends pas Ed, personne n'a compris…

- J'en sais rien moi-même Jazz… Je crois que… que j'ai voulu passer à autre chose quand je l'ai vue…

- J'comprends pas ! Putain Ed, ça fait 4 mois que tu nous bassines avec Bella, 4 mois que tu ne vis plus, 4 mois que tu nous inquiètes ! Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis toujours, mais Alice, Rose et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi autant que ton frère ! Pourquoi passer à autre chose alors que tu pouvais enfin l'avoir !

- Bordel Jazz, t'as fumé quoi hier pendant qu'elle était là ? Elle va se marier !

Penser à Bella, en somptueuse robe blanche, au bras d'un autre me fit mal au point où je préférais qu'on m'arrache le cœur… Jasper, lui, me regardait comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Edward ? Qui va se marier ?

- Ben Bella ! Avec Black…

Kate posa sa main sur mon épaule lorsqu'elle vit mon expression passer de la tristesse au désespoir le plus profond et fusilla Jasper des yeux lorsqu'il explosa de rire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais où est-ce que t'as été pêcher une idiotie pareille, Eddy ! Oh putain, c'est la meilleure celle-là !

- Merde ! J't'ai déjà tout raconté ! Tu te rappèles quand je suis revenu ici aussi vite après le ballet, le mois dernier ? C'est parce que je les avais trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Et hier, elle lui saute au cou en hurlant « oui Jacob ! Bien sûr que je te dis oui ! ». J'étais peut-être rond comme une queue de pelle, mais…

- Ben justement, si tu picolais moins, tu ne te ferais peut-être pas de films…

Jasper me regardait tristement et me parlait comme s'il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un gosse de trois ans.

- De quoi tu parles, Jazz ?

- Bella ne va pas se marier, ni avec Jacob, ni avec personne d'autre…

- Expliques-toi !

Jazz se leva et expira lourdement en se tenant le visage dans les mains…

- Putain ! J'leur avais dit que c'était sûrement un malentendu, je m'en doutais… Je suis désolé Edward, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, je… Bref, rassures-toi, Bella ne se marie avec personne. Et si tu ne te mettais pas carafe tous les jours et que tu nous avais écoutés lorsqu'on t'en parlait, tu le saurais depuis un mois ! Jacob Black va bien se marier, mais pas avec Bella.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir respirer pleinement. J'avais envie de rire, de chanter, de sourire… jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de ma connerie monumentale de la veille, devant mon ange… Je me frappais le front sur la table en répétant inlassablement que j'étais le roi des cons et Jasper me mit une tape dans l'épaule avant de se lever.

- Explique-moi, Jazz ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Bella a crié « oui » en sautant au cou d'un autre ! J'ai bes…

Ma voix commençait à flancher de nouveau, submergée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Jasper passa derrière le comptoir et se saisit du téléphone, tandis que Kate me tapotait doucement le genou en me murmurant des « t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger ».

- Allo Tanya ? C'est Jasper ! Ça va?

- …

- Mouais bof ! Et Bella ?

- …

**POV Jasper :**

What's the fuck ? C'est quoi ce délire?

Il a donc agi par pure jalousie et désespoir ? Putain, j'me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas net là-dessous ! Mais si au moins il nous avait écouté ce con ! Un mois de perdu à cause d'un putain de malentendu… Ils sont vraiment graves ces deux-là, de vrais handicapés des sentiments !

Et cette Kate, j'ai vraiment dû lui foutre la trouille à cette pauvre fille… Elle est quand même correcte, elle a pas cherché à « abuser » d'Eddy et en plus, elle essaye de lui remonter le moral. Remarque, j'aurai bien voulu les voir hier soir, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, ça valait le coup d'œil ! Un Ed rond comme une queue de pelle, qui l'appelle « Bella » et ronfle 30 secondes plus tard, c'est tordant ! Oooh… Il va en entendre parler pendant un bail, celui-là !

Il veut savoir, il veut savoir… J'peux rien lui dire, moi, c'est pas à moi de le faire ! Il est tellement malheureux… Il l'aime plus que tout, ça se voit aussi clairement que le nez au milieu de la figure. Bon, j'vais appeler Tanya, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle aura une solution…

- Allo Tanya ? C'est Jasper, ça va ?

_- Eeeeh ! Salut Jazz ! Je vais bien et toi ?_

- Mouais bof ! Et Bella ?

_- Bella va mieux. Enfin… physiquement, ça va. Les bébés sont tirés d'affaire et on l'a transférée au service des grossesses pathologiques._

- Hein, hein… Hein, hein... Pfff… C'est bon alors ?

_- Oui, ça va. Sa tension est légèrement remontée et si les monitorings et résultats d'analyses sont bons, Bella devrait sortir demain, après-demain au plus tard._

- Ok ! Ouais, sinon y'a Edward qui est ici…

_- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que cette sale petite ordure fout ici ? Après ce qu'il a osé faire en plus ! Tu lui en as collé une, j'espère !_

- T'énerve pas Tanya ! Tu ne sais pas tout, on s'est bien planté en fait. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un énorme malentendu là-dessous, il a cru que Bella acceptait une demande en mariage de Jake…

_- Comment ? Jake et Bells ? Faut vraiment qu'il arrête la bouteille ! Ok, je veux bien admettre qu'il a fait une erreur, mais merde ! Y'a eu des conséquences tout de même ! Regarde dans quel état il a mis Bella !_

- Ouais, je sais qu'il y a eu des conséquences…

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu lui as dit où ses conneries avaient conduit la « femme de sa vie » ?_

- Non, c'est pas à moi de lui dire. T'as bientôt fini ?

_- Je viens juste de finir mon service, pourquoi ?_

- Tu pourrais passer au bar ? Qu'on en discute avec lui ?

_- Pfff… J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir sa gueule… Mais bon, si nous avons une chance de lui remettre les idées en place pour qu'il se bouge le cul, j'accepte de le voir. Je fais pas ça pour lui, je le fais uniquement pour Bella. Je pourrais être là d'ici… une demi-heure, ça te va ?_

- D'ici une demi-heure ? C'est génial ! On t'attend ! Oh, je vais fermer le bar, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à bosser aujourd'hui… Tu fais sonner le téléphone quand t'arrives, ok ?

_- Pas de soucis Jasper, je te bipe dès que je suis au coin de la rue. Allez, à tout de suite !_

- Ok, à tout' !

Cool, Tanya va passer ! On va pouvoir mettre les choses à plat avec Edward ! Quoique… il mériterait bien quelques pains bien placés pour ce qu'il a fait ! Si au moins, ça pouvait le pousser à se bouger et aller voir Bella…

Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a à me reluquer comme ça ? J'ai un troisième œil ? Le nez au milieu du front ? Un anus à la place de la bouche ?

**POV Edward :**

Je n'y comprenais rien. Jasper téléphonant à Tanya… Mon ex ? Impossible, il ne peut pas la connaître ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de conséquences ? Et son brusque soulagement ? Je nageais en plein brouillard et pourtant, pour une fois, j'étais à peu près sobre…

Jasper ferma le bar puis revint s'asseoir avec nous ; il avait l'air épuisé.

- Euh… Jazz, c'était qui cette Tanya ?

- Bah c'te question, ton ex ! La fille qui est avec Jacob !

- Et… Tu les connais depuis quand ?

- Un peu moins d'un mois, c'est Bella qui nous les a présentés ! D'ailleurs, Emmett et Rose s'entendent très bien avec !

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, je secouais ma tête d'un air dépité et partis me faire un café que j'arrosais d'une copieuse rasade de cognac.

Je retournais m'asseoir avec Jazz et Kate qui discutaient de tout et rien. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour son comportement plus que désobligeant et la remerciait de m'avoir remonté les bretelles ce matin. Il fit sacrément la gueule lorsqu'il apprit que Kate était fiancée mais eut de la peine pour elle lorsqu'elle lui expliqua la situation avec Laurent.

- Mouais… Bref, toi aussi t'étais prête à te venger de ton fiancé hier soir en couchant avec le premier venu, en gros !

- Ben… Oui. Quand j'ai vu qu'une fois de plus il m'avait raconté un bobard, j'ai vu rouge et… enfin tu vois !

- Pas génial comme histoire… Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Déjà écouter ce que Laurent va encore me sortir comme salade… et si je vois qu'il n'y a plus rien de possible entre nous, me prendre un appart.

- T'as un boulot à Seattle ?

- Je commence la semaine prochaine à l'hôpital ! Mon premier vrai poste !

- L'hôpital ? Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

- Je viens de passer mon diplôme d'infirmière, spécialisée en néonatalogie. J'aurai préféré devenir pédiatre, mais je n'avais pas les moyens de payer mes études de médecine, et comme je voulais travailler dans le domaine de la médecine infantile, je me suis rabattue sur les soins infirmiers. Mais je ne le regrette pas, j'adore ce métier !

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna une fois et il se leva pour ouvrir la porte du bar.

Tanya fit son apparition en m'assassinant du regard. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais toujours aussi artificielle.

- Edward.

- Tanya.

Ouais, super ! Miss glaçon venait de faire son entrée…

- Salut Jazz !

Elle lui plaqua une bise sur la joue et lui accorda un sourire éblouissant.

- Salut la belle !

- Mademoiselle.

- Kate, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

Tanya nous ignora superbement et se tourna vers Jasper après s'être assise.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage de Bella ?

Jasper lui raconta donc ce que j'avais vu à deux reprises ou plutôt ce que j'avais cru voir et Kate lui confirma qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Tanya se calma immédiatement envers ma nouvelle amie, mais elle resta toujours aussi glaciale avec moi…

- T'es vraiment con Edward, tu le sais ça ? Mais bon, je peux admettre que la situation pouvait porter à confusion…

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?

- Ben tout simplement en demandant, crétin !

- Mouais, pas con… Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que Bella faisait dans les bras de Jake le mois dernier, ni le « oui » d'hier !

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler ; ma voix plaintive et étranglée m'en informa.

Tanya m'observa attentivement pendant quelques instants et son regard finit par s'adoucir. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la tapota doucement.

- Eh bé ! Quand les autres m'en parlaient, j'avais du mal à le croire, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça… Tu es réellement mordu, hein ? Pfff… Le soir du ballet, j'étais de service et je voulais absolument parler de quelque chose avec Bella avant qu'elle ne reparte en tournée. Cela faisait quelques années que nous ne nous parlions plus, depuis que je lui avais piqué son petit ami, Jacob, et Bella me manquait, elle avait toujours été ma meilleure amie. Je reconnais que lui piquer son mec était dégueulasse, mais que veux-tu, j'étais une gamine à l'époque… Enfin bref ! Jacob m'a demandée en mariage et je voulais que Bella soit mon témoin. Comme je n'avais aucun moyen pour la contacter, ni téléphone ni adresse, et que je ne pouvais pas le lui demander moi-même, j'ai envoyé Jack. Si tu les as trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est parce qu'ils venaient enfin de faire la paix et Bella était ravie pour Jacob et moi, elle a accepté d'être mon témoin. Elle m'a fait un magnifique cadeau ce jour-là, elle ma redonné son amitié. Et hier soir, elle m'en a fait un plus beau encore… Le « oui » que tu as entendu était bien la réponse à une demande, Edward, mais pas pour un mariage. Elle a accepté d'être la marraine de notre bébé…

Un « oh ! » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire après toutes ces révélations.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'suis con !_

_J'te l'fais pas dire…_

Je regardais Tanya, elle était tout simplement rayonnante de bonheur et caressait tendrement son ventre plat mais porteur de vie.

- Euh… Et bien des félicitations s'imposent, je crois ! Je… je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Tanya, et à Jake, aussi. Tu en es à combien ?

- Oh, c'est le début, j'entame ma septième semaine !

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, puis son regard s'attrista et se fixa au mien.

- Tu sais que t'as agi comme le dernier des abrutis, Edward ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout le mal et toute la peine que ce simple malentendu a provoquée… Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à t'expliquer avec Bella dès le départ ?

- Je… J'ai… J'en sais rien…

J'enfouis soudainement mon visage entre mes bras posés sur la table tandis que Tanya me frottait le dos.

- Tu sais, Edward, dans le genre prise de tête et « j'me fais des films », tu as toujours fait fort, mais jamais je ne t'avais vu aussi torturé… Même ton propre frère ne te reconnaît plus ! Et honnêtement, ce que tu t'envoies tous les jours n'arrange rien, tu le sais, non ? Ressaisis-toi, bordel et bouge ton cul !

Comme si je ne le savais pas que j'étais torturé… Comme si je ne le savais pas que je ne dessaoulais pas depuis 4 mois… Comme si je ne le savais pas que j'étais le dernier des cons…

Je devais absolument la retrouver, il le fallait à tous prix… Même si je m'attendais à me prendre une sacrée claque suite à ma connerie monumentale d'hier soir, ce qui serait amplement mérité…

Je me perdais dans mes remords et mes regrets tout en me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir tout gâché. Bella ne voudra certainement pas me voir après le spectacle que je lui avais offert la veille et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, mais je devais essayer…

- Euh… Tanya, il faut… il faut que je la voie. Sais-tu où je peux trouver Bella ?

Pour toute réponse, j'entendis deux halètements. Je levais la tête pour voir Jasper et Tanya se regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils conversaient silencieusement. Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise et ne répondaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre…

- Tanya ! S'il te plaît… Dis-moi où elle est…

Jasper haussa les épaules et lui fit un bref signe de tête, puis Tanya se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle m'observa longuement et me donnait l'impression d'être jaugé. Enfin, elle me fit un petit sourire triste et se décida à me répondre.

- Bella est… Elle est à l'hôpital…

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ? On peut la soign…

Je ne m'étais aperçu que je m'étais brusquement levé, envahi par la panique à l'idée que quelque chose de monstrueux ne soit arrivé à ma douce, que lorsque la chaise se fracassa au sol et que Jasper me ceintura de ses deux bras pour me retenir alors que je fonçais déjà vers la sortie.

- Ed ! Calmes-toi bon sang ! S'écria t'il en me maintenant toujours fermement.

- Edward, Bella va bien, ne t'inquiète…

- Putain Tanya ! Comment tu veux que j'me calme ? Tu m'dis qu'elle est à l'hosto et…

- Oui, je sais, elle est à l'hôpital, mais ça va maintenant ! Elle a eu des… elle a fait un malaise hier soir et on a préféré la conduire à l'hôpital, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tout est sous contrôle !

- Quoi ? Comment ça « tout est sous contrôle » ? Vous m'cachez quoi, bordel ?

- Rien. On ne te cache rien. Maintenant tu te calmes parce qu'il est hors de question que tu la stresses d'avantage dans son état !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me balancer leurs « t'inquiète pas », « faut pas la stresser » alors que ma Bella était clouée sur un lit d'hôpital, dieu seul savait dans quel état ! Et ça voulait dire quoi leurs échanges de regards et le « tout est sous contrôle » ?

Jasper me tenait toujours et Tanya posa ses mains sur mon visage, me forçant à la regarder.

- Ecoute-moi, Edward. Bella va bien maintenant. Elle est juste… épuisée et a besoin de se reposer. D'accord ?

Je hochais bêtement de la tête en tentant de digérer l'information mais ne pensais qu'à une chose, la voir. Absolument.

- J-je dois la voir… Je dois lui parler… lui expliquer… m'excuser… Maintenant…

Alors que je filai en direction de la sortie, Jasper m'agrippa le poignet et me retint de force.

- Edward, il n'est pas question que tu prennes la route, t'as bu ! Même si tu es à peu près clean, tu ne peux pas prendre le volant dans cet état…

- Mais je dois la voir !

- Je t'emmène… Vous restez là, les filles ?

Tanya et Kate lui répondirent d'un bref hochement de tête et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant que je trépignais d'impatience alors que Jasper mettait un temps fou à prendre ses papiers et ses clefs. Une fois dans la voiture et la ceinture attachée, il mit le contact puis démarra. La route jusqu'à l'hôpital me parut épouvantablement longue et je m'inquiétais de savoir dans quel état j'allais trouver ma pauvre Bella…

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à destination ! Jasper me prévint qu'il restait dans la voiture à m'attendre. Je filais à l'accueil. Une hôtesse blonde, siliconée au-delà de l'imaginable et maquillée à outrance me fit un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur en papillonnant des cils.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez un renseignement ?

- Euh… Bonjour. La chambre de mademoiselle Swann, s'il vous plait.

Elle tapota quelques instants sur le clavier de son ordinateur avant de me répondre d'une voix lasse et légèrement déçue.

- Troisième étage, service gynécologie-obstétrique, pathologie couloir B, chambre 348.

Je marmonnais un bref « merci » avant de filer en direction des escaliers, les ascenseurs étant bondés. Je survolais littéralement les marches puis arrivais finalement à l'étage indiqué. Je courus dans le couloir, cherchant la chambre 348. La porte était grande ouverte, Bella était allongée sur son lit, le visage pâle, une main posée sur son ventre, une perfusion accrochée à son bras et des capteurs posés à différents endroits sur son ventre, reliés à une espèce d'oscilloscope, et un homme grand et blond, les cheveux longs noués en catogan et vêtu d'une blouse blanche était assis à côté d'elle, il lui tenait son autre main en lui parlant doucement.

- … laisse-moi être là pour toi, Bella. Surtout maintenant, tu en as besoin… Tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais.

- Garrett je… je sais mais…

Il la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Je brûlais de lui arracher son foutu doigt qui osait souiller le corps de ma déesse…

- Tu sais que je suis fou de toi depuis ce soir-là, Bella… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je suis à toi. Laisse-moi t'aimer, Bella…

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et resserra ses doigts autour de la main de ce « Garrett ». Il posa sa main sur le ventre de mon ange et le caressa doucement. Elle gémit faiblement en prononçant son prénom et il prit cela comme une invitation à l'embrasser. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et Bella se figea. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et je me figeais à mon tour, cloué sur place par la douleur, lorsqu'elle s'abandonna à lui et répondit à son baiser. Elle se recula et posa sa main sur la joue de ce type puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Garrett, je…je… Edward ?

J'avais dû faire du bruit s'en m'en apercevoir et les grands yeux chocolat de Bella, emplis de souffrance, de tristesse et de surprise s'étaient fixés sur moi. Je fermais les yeux et baissais la tête ; j'avais mal, d'accord, mais je n'avais pas mieux agi la veille… Je devais lui parler, seul à seule, lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, que je l'aimais à en crever…

J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa sur son ventre. Elle le caressait doucement d'une main et l'autre avait toujours sa main dessus. J'aperçus alors un très léger renflement…

Service gynécologie-obstétrique… le monitoring…

Tu sais que je suis fou de toi depuis ce soir-là… Laisse-moi être là pour toi… Surtout maintenant…

Elle est enceinte… Garrett… Mais quel con !

- Je… je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Bella… J-je dois y aller… Au-revoir.

Je fis rapidement demi-tour et m'enfuis le plus loin possible… Elle méritait d'être heureuse et apparemment, je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait…

J'aurai pu l'être si je ne m'étais pas fait autant d'idées pendant ces longs mois…

Je quittais au plus vite l'étage et la future parfaite petite famille, faisant abstraction des « Edward » déchirants qui résonnaient dans le couloir…


	5. Note de l'auteur

**_COUCOU !_**

**_ME REVOILOU !_**

****Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous n'hallucinez pas non plus, je vous rassure.

**_C'est bien moi que v'là ;D_**

Je vous rassure tout de suite :**_ Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de stopper mes fictions tant qu'elles ne seront pas terminées !_**

Voilà, ça c'était la réponse à énormément de messages de la part de lectrices angoissées et désespérées, s'inquiétant pour un abandon éventuel de l' écriture.

Je ne suis pas du genre me justifier dans la vie - mes actes ne regardent que moi et moi seule - mais par respect pour vous, lecteurs (lectrices), je me dois de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai déserté FF pendant quelques mois.

Pour résumer, j'ai eu une année 2010 absolument merdique - et encore, le mot est faible - dans tous les domaines, même si elle a été éclairée par ma grossesse et s'est bien terminée par la naissance de ma petite princesse.

A force de batailler contre les insomnies, j'en étais presque arrivée au stade de ce que l'on appèle la "déprivation de sommeil" et qui peut avoir de très lourdes conséquences sur une personne (hallucinations, délires, décès). J'ai heureusement eu la chance de tomber sur un médecin qui m'a crue lorsque je lui disais ne dormir qu'une heure par nuit et qui m'a traitée à temps.

Le hic ? J'ai dû stopper tout traitement car je suis tombée enceinte à peu près au même moment, chose incroyable pour le médecin vu l'état d'épuisement physique et psychologique dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment.

Grossesse difficile et épouvantablement suivie, comme vous devez vous en douter, de part mes soucis de santé mais aussi mon "grand" qui était né prématurément.

Entre les différentes analyses, le ballet incessant des rendez-vous, les examens à domicile, les cures de vitamines j'en passe et des meilleurs, le moral n' était pas vraiment là et je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Il faut dire aussi que je devais être allongée le plus possible et que la distance canapé - PC était incompatible avec l'alitement, à moins d'avoir les bras de l'inspecteur Gadget !

Ajoutez à cela l'arrêt longue maladie de mon compagnon, le demi-salaire, la mutuelle qui verse le complément quand bon lui semble, les impôts, les factures (fait chier, EDF-GAZ a augmenté 2 fois !) et vous aurez un petit aperçu de mon année de merde...

Deux bonnes choses dans tout ce joyeux bordel : ma nénette et 16 kilos perdus pendant ma grossesse !

Mais surtout, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ma grossesse m'a redonné la santé et le sommeil.

Et puis l'année merdique est finie, la nouvelle commence bien avec le retour au boulot de mon homme, mon "grand" qui est un frère en or, ma petite princesse qui va super bien. La vie est belle, quoi!

Enfin bref...

Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire ces derniers mois, surtout que "Boire et déboires" a pour toile de fond une grossesse difficile... J'avais suffisamment de soucis comme ça avec la mienne pour me faire des films avec celle de Bella !

Je viens juste de reprendre l' écriture de "B&D" après avoir tout relu et espère vous envoyer un chapitre d'ici peu. D'ailleurs, il devrait en rester 3 sur cette fiction.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt, je retourne mes couches sales !  
... euh... enfin celles de ma fille hein, pas les miennes !


	6. NDLA BIS

Hello !

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais, je sais, pas bien...

C'est juste que j'ai eu une immense surprise ce matin en ouvrant ma boîte mail puisque j'ai reçu un message du** DAMN ADDICT LEMON** m'annonçant que **"N'oublie Jamais"** a été sélectionnée pour leurs awards dans la catégorie** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** !

Quel pied de savoir que mon histoire est lue et qu'elle plait, il n'y a pas meilleure récompense que cela.

Mais de savoir que je peux éventuellement gagner le award du** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** me fait carrément planer, je suis sur mon p'tit nuage depuis ce matin !

Bon, je sais que la concurrence est rude avec entres-autres **"Premières pulsations" de Letmesign**, **"Soulmates" des excellentes Twincréations**, **"Addiction" de Drinou** et **"Vampire can fly" de Roxylady666**, mais il est toujours bon de rêver, non? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !

Bref, vous pouvez aller voter pour moi ou les autres auteurs, dans les diverses catégories présentées en vous rendant sur le forum du **DAMN ADDICT LEMON** (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS) !

**http : (/) damn - addict - lemon (.) forumgratuit (.) fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS).**

N'oubliez pas, si vous copiez-collez le lien, d'enlever les espaces et les parenthèses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et...

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
